When You're Gone
by GreyBlur
Summary: "I lost him, Clarisse. He's gone. Without a goodbye. Why? Why do these things always happen?" I yelled to the sky. thunder rolled, which seemed to be about the only response from Zeus all month. "Hope is all we have sometimes. Silena taught me that," R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. My life sucks, I just wrote so much and I pressed some random button and it went to the homepage. I was like, 'what the guck?'. Dumb ass computer. Well, I have to start this over, so enjoy. It's about Annabeth's realization and feeling about Percy's disappearance (If you haven't read TLH, get your sorry ass off of Fanfic and read it. You're missing out). This is inspired by Avril Lavigne's "When You're Gone". Apprpriate name, dontcha think?**

**R&R, loves.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO&co. Thanks for the freaking reminder.**

**

* * *

**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up that morning earlier than usual. I was always the first one up, but that day I woke up two hours before anyone else. The clock read five fifteen. I tried to roll over, and try to sleep, but my thoughts rushed to my attention at once. My first thought: Percy. My second thought: three weeks together.

That was enough to get me going. I went into the bathroom that only the little ones and I get to use. the others (ten and up) have to shower after camp-fires in the showers at the end of the row of female gods. I guess this was a perk of being senior counselor. The downside was that I had to help my younger siblings bathe when they needed my help. The youngest was four; her name was Macey.

After I was done showering, I brushed my hair and teeth and put on fresh jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. I even put on a little mascara. Silena Beauregard, my dear fallen hero, would be proud. I didn't usually wear make-up, but considering I haven't really seen Percy in three weeks, I made the exception.

Don't get me wrong-I saw him during the past few months. My boarding school was only eight blocks from my apartment. I spent a few weekends at his house, sleeping in his bed while he insisted he sleep on the couch. The last time we were caught sleeping the same bed, Chiron swore on the river Styx that we would be punished severely. I guess, even miles away, Percy didn't want to take that risk. I don't blame him, Chiron scared the Hades out of me that morning.

Our weekends together were sweet, but not enough. Percy and I were used to kick-ass stuff...like saving the world from Kronos, Lord of Time. That sort of thing was kick-ass.

Those weekends went by so fast: he would pick my up on Friday, we would go see a movie, make-out a little, then go to his place to see his parents. It was a little awkward at first because Sally was treating me like I was her daughter. I felt uncomfortable because I'm pretty damn sure her daughter wouldn't be making-out with her son when no one was around. The awkwardness passed, though. Saturday was hectic: we would wake up a little late, walk through the city, then go back to his place for dinner. We usually played board games on Saturday, but Percy got frustrated when I would always win and tease him. Sunday was slow. We would do our homework, which was a difficult task for our ADHD and dyslexic minds. We would get through it though. After dinner, he would drive me home, sometimes coming up to my drom to say hello to my roommate, Sarah. She thought he hot. I agreed.

_(Flashback time!:D)_

_It was the middle of October. We didn't go anywhere that day. It was raining hard and the apartment was too cozy to leave. Our day started great: Sally made blueberry pancakes. We watched TV, reminisced about our quests, and pigged out (well, more like he did) on chips. Sally and Paul were at some appointment or other so we were left alone, much to Paul's worry. He had some crazy idea that monsters would attack if we were alone...he was probably right, but we didn't admit it._

_We started to make out on the couch. It started when an episode of _Jersey Shore_ turned on. I flicked it off, before Snooki could explain how awesome her, uh, night was with some dude. Percy looked a little confused. I pointed it out._

_"You're confused. She was going to explain her night, Seaweed Brain." I laughed at him. He looked so cute when he was confused. His eyebrows scrunched together, and his lips were pursed._

_"I know that! I was just confused 'cause I don't understand _how_ they could do that," he said._

_"Um, Percy, I'm not going to explain to you how they had sex." I said a bit awkwardly. We were sitting at opposite sides of the couch. His face flushed._

_"That's not what I meant, Annabeth!" He managed. "I mean, whats the point?"_

_"I-I don't know, Seaweed Brain," I admitted. I stood up and walked to him. He put out his arms, inviting me to sit on his lap. I obliged. I snuggled into his chest, letting my face get buried into his neck. He smelt good._

_"How's school, Wise Girl? Are there any guys you need me to take care of?" He whispered._

_"My math teacher. He doesn't understand the Pythagorean Theorem and won't admit it. I was sent to the principal's office for arguing." I confessed. He chuckled. I wacked him in the chest. "Its not funny!" _

_"Sure it is. That's not what I meant, anyway," he snuggled his nose into my hair. I was very comfortable. _

_"If that's the case, then there's no problem I can't handle myself," I told him. He sighed, a little frustrated with my independence. I felt bad a little. All he wanted to do was help, but I couldn't make it his problem._

_"I miss you," he murmured into my hair. Shivers went through my body._

_"I miss you too," I told him. He lifted my chin up, and kissed me softly on my temple._

_"You missed, Seaweed Brain," I grumbled. He raised an eyebrow. I fixed myself so I was facing him, my legs wrapped around his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his forehead to mine. I kissed him. His lips tasted salty-not in the bad way, though. In the don't-you-wanna-swim-in-the-ocean-now way. At first, it was a soft, light kiss. Then he pulled me closer by grabbing my waist._

_The light kisses turned into passionate, long ones. His tongue licked my bottom lip, waiting for me to open my mouth. I did and his tongue massaged mine. It was really sweet. We moved from light to passionate in a matter of seconds. I was playing with his hair. It was getting long again. I twisted it through my fingers. His hands trailed up my side, brushing the side of my breast. He didn't over-step his boundaries. I did._

_I laid back on the couch, pulling him on top of me. He pulled away for a moment, looking down at me. I was still playing with his hair. I grinned at him. He raised an eyebrow again, silently asking me if this is what I wanted. Sure, we made out like this before, but not since the end out August. Chiron made sure of it._

_"Oh gods, you make this so damn hard," he moaned before continuing our kiss. I wasn't sure what he was talking about: not having sex or listening to Chiron. _

_I took the initiative when he didn't open his mouth right away. I licked his lip, and he opened his mouth. After a minute or so, I heard a moan. I wasn't sure if it was me or him._

_It weight on top of me felt good. His hands were trailing up and down my sides and my stomach. I lost my patience. I removed my hands from his black hair and tugged at the ends of his shirt. He pulled away from me. _

_"What?" He asked, catching his breath._

_"Shirt." I panted. "Off. Now." I growled. He grinned his stupid, lopsided grin and pulled his shirt over his head. His muscles were so defined. I guess kicking monster ass was good workout. His abs were perfect. He started to kiss me again, not even waiting for my permission to stick his tongue in my mouth. I didn't complain._

_He was a little restrained, which he didn't like. There was no harm in his bare-chested-ness. I, however, could not take off my shirt. Percy was kind of reckless, letting his hormones take the best of him. If he even put his hand up my shirt, he would go mad. I talk from experience. It was kinda hot._

_"Just do it," I said. Even when he was fighting Kronos, I don't think he moved so fast. He pulled my shirt over my head, revealing my black lacy bra. He went wild. His hands went everywhere. We must have been kissing for twenty minutes. We were interrupted by a cloud in the middle of the living room. An Iris-message was waiting for our acceptance. _

_"Percy," I said. He took it as a moan and chuckled against my neck. "Percy!" I said a little more urgently. He looked up, he looked apologetic._

_"Too much. Sorry." He looked down._

_"What? No. Iris-message, behind you." I said, shaking my head. His eyes widened._

_"Is it...open?" He whispered. Good thing it wasn't open, or whoever it was would've seen us._

_"No," I whispered back. He smirked._

_"Then it's no problem, babe," he chuckled, kissing me again. It took more will-power to stop this time._

_"Answer it," I growled. He got off of me reluctantly, looked down at me and smiled._

_"Damn."_

_"Hand me my shirt, Seaweed Brain." He did. I put on the black T-shirt and he put on his green one. _

_"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, I accept this message," he said. Thalia's face appeared. She looked impatient._

_"Hey, Thals," Percy grinned._

_"Ten minutes," she muttered._

_"What?" _

_"I was waiting for ten. Freaking. Minutes, Idiot." She glared at him. She noticed me in the back round, fixing my shirt. Her eyes widened in realization._

_"Perseus Jackson," she raised her voice in anger. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you." She growled._

_"What?" He asked stupidly._

_"IF. YOU. HURT. HER. I. WILL. KILL. YOU." She yelled. "Did it hurt, Sweetie?" She looked at me. I felt my face get hot. _

_"Thalia-we-I-wait a sec!" I stuttered. I thought for a split second and came out of confusion. "We didn't do _it_, Thals!" Percy's face turned red._

_"Oh gods, no." _

_She sighed. "I don't believe you," she decided._

_For the next twenty minutes we spent all of our drachmas to explain to her that we didn't do anything._

_(End flashback. Damn, that was long.)_

I broke out of my reverie, smiling. I was still in the bathroom. I went out and saw that it was six twenty. I was in there for an hour, which didn't really surprise me. No one else was awake. I made my bed, picked up a few chapter books Macey had started to read and set them on her nightstand. I had a soft spot for her. I knew how hard it was not to have a female-figure in your life at such a young age. I made it my job to be her role model.

Macey had blond hair, like me, but it only fell to her shoulders. She had to same gray eyes like the rest of our siblings and she had pouty, full lips. Her skin was pale. She was adorable. She was stirring in her bed, probably having a dream about her father again. She had been dreaming about the man who left her on Half-Blood hill in August lately. It made everyone of us sad. She must have felt unwanted. The rest of us did our best to help her feel more at home.

I smiled at my baby sister and went to work on my Daedalus Project. I named it after the genius, because I wouldn't be able to work on the reconstruction of Olympus without him. Time flew by so fast working on the laptop. Soon Malcolm's alarm clock went off. My siblings groaned simultaneously and snickered when they realized that they did it at once. They sat up. It was still dark out. They all looked towards me.

"Good morning," I said in a sweet voice. A few responses floated in the air. Macey was the last on to sit up.

"Daddy?" She asked, confused. She looked around. The others had alarmed looks on their faces. No one liked to see Macey cry. Before I could get up, Malcolm shot out of bed, and gave her a hug. He loved her as much as I did. She sniffled when she remembered where she was and let Malcolm hold her in his lap.

"Boys, hurry up and get dressed. Take turns in the bathroom. Hurry up so the girls can get in there." I told them. There was only about sixteen of us. Nine girls and seven boys. There was only three under the age of ten, so there was a lot of bickering.

I walked over to Macey's bed and sat down next to Malcolm. Macey's face was white and puffy from the tears floating down her face. She noticed me and I out my arms out. She crawled over to me.

"I better go make sure Alex doesn't kill Matthew," he said. I smiled at him. This is why he was my second-in-command. Macey whimpered against my chest. I murmured some promises to her. I told her how much fun we had at camp and how I wanted her to meet Percy.

"Is he your friend?" She asked. I bit my lip, unsure how much I should tell a four year old.

"Yes, Sweetie."

"Then why did I see you guys kissing behind the pavilion?" She yelled. She was laughing now. Along with my brothers against the wall, waiting for the bathroom. My sisters giggled. Malcolm was going into hysterics. He loved it when people jabbed at me. Macey's mood seemed to brighten. My face felt hot.

"Percy's her boyfriend, Macey," Matthew snickered. He was thirteen.

"I knew it, Annabeth!" She squealed.

"Then why did you ask me if he was my friend?" I asked.

"Because I thought it would be funny to outsmart you, Bethy!" She giggled. I _hated_ that nickname. I flinched when I heard it.

"That's not very nice," I scolded lightly.

"Sure it is. Percy told me I could tease you yesterday when I snuck up on him!" She confessed. My face felt hot again.

"I'll kill him," I muttered.

"NO! Don't kill him! He's nice to me. Besides, you couldn't if you tried. Matt said he's invincible." I scowled at this. I didn't like that info passed around too much. Matt turned his head before ours eyes could meet.

"I know where is weak spot is," I whispered as if it was the biggest secret in the world. Oh wait, it was!

She gasped. Macey sat up, holding my face between her hands. She looked too serious for a four year old. I guess that's just how Athena's children are: serious, growing up too fast, and too smart for their own innocence.

"Please don't hurt him!" She begged. I laughed.

"I won't. I promise. Besides, someone has to get into trouble here, right?" She crawled out of my lap, fussing with her pink nightgown. She got out a drachma and held up for me to see.

"He gave me this!" She squealed. She jumped up and down. I smiled. "He said, 'Mace, if you ever, _ever_, need me, just send me a message, okay?'" She grinned, proud of this.

"Sounds like something he would do, Macey." I agreed. She jumped up and down, happy of my approval. I smiled at this. She was getting more and more comfortable with living here.

I thought about Percy. That was something he would definitely do. He was so sweet. I never really complimented him much, but he would definitely get a compliment-and a kiss-for this.

"Okay, Crew, let's hurry up. I'm hungry. I've been up since five. Chop, chop!" I said. My siblings groaned, Malcolm being the loudest. He was a few months younger than I was and he was acting like a nine year old!

"Yeah, come on, guys," Malcolm grinned evilly. I raised an eyebrow, challenging him to say what I knew he was gonna say. "Annabeth wants to see her boyfriend." Huh, that wasn't as bad as I thought it was.

"So she can smooch him!" Macey laughed, high-fiving Malcolm. "Just like you told me!" She laughed. Malcolm's face fell.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Macey nodded. I walked over to Malcolm. He put his hand out, covered his eyes and feigned fear.

"Please don't slap my hand, _too hard, Bethy_," He mocked. I put him in a head lock. He struggled under my grip.

"When did you get so strong?" He grunted.

"When I had kick Titan ass," I replied, swearing. My siblings raised their eyebrows. I never swore in front of them except Mal.

"Shit!" Mal cussed as he reversed the move, putting me in a head lock. I yelped in surprise. I was thrown on a bed. He started to do a little victory dance.

"Okay, truce." I smiled. "Now, let's get ready so I can smooch my boyfriend." I laughed.

I was excited for the next three weeks.

* * *

**A/N HEY! so... what'dya think? review please. it really encourages writers. Makes us feel appreciated. Especially if I could at my boyfriend's house but I declined due to 'percabeth fans'. As if he knows what that means! Anyway, review with love, guys. Expect next chap soon. **

**Previews for the next chapter: I knocked on his door. It slowly creaked open. The cabin was empty. "Percy?" I called. No answer. I ran out, meeting the rest of the camp at Zeus's Fist. "No sign of him, Annabeth." Clarisse panted, tired from running. I leaned against the boulder. "No," I whispered. More of the same answer was given. I started to cry. Where could he be? Why would he leave? Didn't he think about me?**

**_Is this the end?_ Was my last thought before Clarisse pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "We'll find that Seaweed Brain." She promised. I wasn't so sure. (end preview)  
**

**Okay! it kinda skipped around a bit in those previews. Thanks, love, AJ121  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guyysss! It's been a few hours since I last posted. Since I couldn't wait to write this, I'm doing it now. Read and Review please.**

**Oh yeah, have you ever wondered if you are a demigod? Who would be your parent? I think mine would be Poseidon. I'm an athlete swimmer and I drink water all the time. hbu?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO&CO. (SOME OTHER LUCKY BITCH DOES)33**

**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**  
**

After everyone was dressed and washed up, we lined up youngest to oldest outside our cabin. I had to check my sibling's place in line. They liked to switch them. I walked back and forth, checking. Finally I was satisfied and went to stand in front of Macey. She hopped next to me and held my hand.

"I'm hungry," she said. As if on cue, her stomach growled.

"Me too, Macey," I admitted. The horn blew and we marched up to the pavilion. I saw Clarisse bark orders at her brothers and sisters. I guess you could say it warmed my heart in a strange way. It was good to know some things never change. We made brief eye contact and she smiled. I waved. We reached the pavilion, where Chiron was waiting for us.

"Good morning, children," he bellowed. He sure was in a great move. We repeated the greeting with less than half of the enthusiasm he had.

"Please, sit down." We marched to our tables and sat. I sat at the head of the table with Mal on my right. Macey was on my left so I could help her. We were served cereal and toast. By table, we walked over to the hearth and made an offering to the gods. I walked over to the fire, leading my table.

"O, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, make these three weeks amazing," I whispered.

There was something strange going on in Olympus. The gods weren't responding to anything. We prayed all the time to our parents, but we were rewarded with silence. I would never had admitted it, but I was _scared._ I faced the Lord of the Titans, and I was scared out of my mind because demigods have lost touch with the gods. It was frightening. Terrifying. Scary.

_Something bad is going to happen, my daughter. I pray you to be strong._ A voice inside my head whispered. It was my mother. My mother, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, confirmed my fears.

I was in a daze after that. A thousand questions swarmed my head. I needed to snap out of it. Mal was at my side, facing the hearth. I hadn't walked to our table yet. People were staring.

He nudged me and I could only imagine how I looked: glossy-eyed, mouth agape, eyebrows furrowed together. I walked slowly back to the table. I sat down in my seat and started to eat. I realized I hadn't even said hello to Percy yet.

A shiver went down my spine.

I was scared to turn around to look at the children of Poseidon table. My mother's words echoed in my head, haunting me, _I pray you to be strong._

Why? Why would I need to be strong? What in the Hades was going to _happen_? She wouldn't have told me to be strong unless something terrible was going to happen. Something completely horrible. Something I wouldn't be able to handle.

_Look behind you and brace yourself for the future, Daughter. _Athena whispered with fierceness in her voice. I shivered and Mal glanced at me, confused.

My mother was talking to me, which seemed miraculous after the silence of this past month. I didn't care at the moment. I was staring at the hearth.

_My offering. It was a waste of time._ I told myself. Woah. I sounded so sure in that thought. It was an instinctive thought; I had a feeling. It wasn't good.

_Look behind you!_ My mother demanded, angry at my stalling.

I turned slowly. I looked at the Poseidon table. I stared at the horrible truth.

Percy was not there. 

_NO!_

"What?" Mal asked, dropping his spoon on the table. He stared off into space. I turned around to look at the hearth again. The flames flickered, licking at the air above the fire. The fire looked as if it was taunting the air. The fire could touch the air's domain, yet the air couldn't quite disrupt this magnificent hearth. You'd need a lot of air, like wind to affect the flame that represented so much more than a sacrificial offering of food.

Its sort of like the gods and demigods. The gods could affect us so much: use us, kill us, turn us into trees. Yet, we were just a little bubble of air. Sure, you need air for fire, but that's just the way it is. Children make the parent and parents make the children. (**A/N not make make them...personality )**

_Us half-bloods were just a toy to tease. To use. To take away_. I thought angrily. I looked at Mal. He was looking at the hearth. He whispered something like, "Yes, Mother," and met my gaze. He gave me a slight sympathetic look then continued eating. Macey tugged at my shirt.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Per-" I stood up, my chair fell on the ground and Mal lifted it back up, catching Chiron and most the camp's attention. Chiron looked confused. Clarisse was mid-bite into her toast. Travis Stoll stopped teasing Connor.

"Percy is missing," I whispered. Mal looked down, as if he was avoiding the inevitable.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you," Chiron said. Macey put her head in her hands, aggravated. I didn't pay attention to him. I faced the campers.

"Perseus Jackson," my voice broke. Several kids looked towards the table where he was supposed to be.

"Seaweed Brain is missing," I said. I felt my eyes water. Kids started whispering. They were confused. I saw, through my tears, Clarisse stood up, ran over to me, knocking down her younger brother, and put her arms around me.

I cried into the should of Clarisse La Rue, possibly the only person I knew of that understood my hurt, my pain, my loss.

* * *

**OHSHIZGOESDOWN.**

**How'd you like it? I really hope you understand the fire thingy. I tried to explain the best I could, but my sister kept interrupting my typing pointing out my 'scientific errors'. I'm like, dude, this is mythology? stfu. riight? I hopeyou all undertood Clarisse hugging Annabeth. She lost Chris for the longest time. **

**Don't ya wanna slap a certain goddess of wisdom? *thunder booms and i forget to spell* sorry! Anyway, just you wait till Hera! **

**Previews: "I lost him, Clarisse. Gone. At least you had hope. Dionysus would help you. I don't even know if he's safe, much less alive!" "Sometimes, hope is all we have. Don't you rememeber Pandora's Box? What would Percy say if he saw you this way?"**

**R&R love, AJ121  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to no-life-ness. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: IDONOT OWN PJO&CO. sOME LUCKY TEXAN DOES.**

**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV

I lost him. He's gone. Gods no where. That's it. Only the gods know. They don't like sharing that kind of information so all I am left to do is cry in the arms of my least-expected friend: Clarisse.

We were standing at the head of my table. Everyone was staring at us. It was the first time I had cried in front of the campers. The latest time had been when I was grieving the loss of my dear, fallen, brave heroes among whom are: Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew and so many others. That time I cried, I was _Percy's _arms. And everyone else was crying as well. This time, I was the only one, except for Macey, and everyone was confused.

"Shh," Clarisse patted my head. I was sobbing into her shoulder. It might be weird: me, crying in the embrace of my boyfriend's enemy's daughter. What might sound weirder is that, to everyone else, Percy might just be running late and I would be crying for no reason.

But I knew he was gone. My mother gave the confirmation.

"Annabeth, Clarisse, please walk to the Big House." Chiron said through a stained voice. It was a constant thing for him: love, hate, war, peace, life, death.

Sometimes, blow after blow could leave you prepared for the next one. Other times, the next blow hits harder than the previous.

I was feeling much of the latter.

Clarisse started to lead me away from Macey and Mal, who was looking down at his bowl. He knew I knew.

Mother had told him of Percy's disappearance when I was staring off into the hearth.

Macey whimpered and ran towards me. She tugged at my shirt and I looked down at the crying face of my baby sister.

I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and head on my shoulder. Her face was nuzzled into my neck and she was sobbing, which made my tears fall faster. I carried her off to the Big House, with Clarisse at my side.

The last I heard at the pavilion was Mal.

"Okay, everybody, divide yourselves. We are searching to perimeter. I do NOT want to see Annabeth cry that way again. She's been through enough, dammit. Get going!"

* * *

I wept when I told Chiron the strange events of the morning. He put on his poker face, which left me more frustrated than before.

Macey sat on my lap, crying into my shirt while Clarisse sat next to me, her arm around my shoulder consolingly.

"We wait," he decided. My heart dropped.

"What?" I yelled.

"We wait, child." He said with finality. Macey knew what was good for her and crawled into Clarisse's arms.

I stood up.

"I just gave one of my best friends, one I loved like a brother, a knife so he could sacrifice his soul and help end the war that I risked so much for!" I was shouting at the centaur in front of me. "I was kidnapped, held the weight of the world on my shoulders when I was _fourteen_ and tortured by a Titan. I lost Percy once before and I waited, only to find out he was 'marooned' on an island with Claypso!" I ranted. My voice broke.

"I can't wait, Chiron. I've risked so much," a new fit of sobs erupted from my chest and the centaur hugged me. I buried my face into his chest.

"I'm afraid there is nothing else we can do, my dear child." He whispered the judgment like he just gave a baby to a cannibal. I sobbed into his chest for a few more minutes then pulled away. I looked back at Clarisse, whose eyes were a little red. Macey was gone.

"I sent her to her cabin. She looked tired," Clarisse said, her voice thick. She must have been remembering when Chris wasn't here...mentally, at least.

"We should go join the search party," I suggested. She had a distant look in her eyes. She nodded and we left the house.

We met Malcolm at the amphitheater, checking things off with every report he received on his pad of paper. He looked up, and gave me another one of his sympathetic looks again. He looked so much like our mother when he did that.

"Negative or positive?" Clarisse barked when she saw his look.

"Negative," he muttered.

I was in such a daze that I didn't catch the rest of the conversation. Why did he leave? Where did he go? What was so important, he had to leave without saying goodbye? Was he with someone? I was staring off into the woods.

So many memories in the woods. The first time we played capture the flag. Percy didn't like my plan since it was just to keep him in place. Of course, he kicked ass and was claimed that day. He soaked Clarisse with the creek water, broke her spear, and when everyone else joined the party, a trident appeared over his head.

Percy had ran away from camp to come save me. He held the weight of the sky on his shoulders for Artemis that winter. It was two years ago.

We found the Labyrinth in these woods. Because Percy oozed with luck, have of the game cornered us, and Percy demanded we enter a crack between the boulders.

The happy memories vanished when I thought about the Labyrinth. It was just the beginning of losing him.

"If you question it, you'll drive yourself mad," Clarisse stood next to me, gazing into the woods.

Instinct told me to run. To find a place where I could think. Where he would go.

I ran to the ocean. It was three miles away from the amphitheater going east, but I ran the entire way. My legs were getting lighter with every step and soon I got the running-high I always got when I ran. Everything blacked out except my destination. I collapsed on the sand when I got there. Five minutes later, Clarisse caught up with me, sitting down next to me. I expected her to follow me. She knew that.

I cried softly. The sea. It reminded me of Percy so much. My Seaweed Brain. My love.

"Talk to me," Clarisse almost pleaded. I looked up at her. She was staring off into the ocean. Clarisse was hard to read. Everyone thought of her as angry all the time. No one cared to inquire why. She must have felt so unloved, until Chris. Her eyes were filled with tears. She might have missed Percy too. She needed someone to beat up.

The waves were wild, and gray. The crests were slamming onto the sand and rocks. It was winter time, but I doubt that was why they waves were so melancholy.

The son of the sea god was missing.

"How's...the search going?" I croaked. She nodded in approval of the search.

"Good. Malcolm IM'ed Thalia. She freaked out a little, but she agreed to help search for Percy. Without Artemis there, Thalia is in charge."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Only if I get to ask you one after," she closed her eyes. I needed some therapy time. I was a wreck. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't breathe regularly and my heart _ached_.

"Deal. How do you feel, Clarisse? Like for real." I whispered. At first I thought she didn't hear me. The waves were so loud. She was leaning back on the palms of her hands with legs stretched out like mine. She raised her face to the sky and sighed. There was no doubt she was pretty. Her hair was a light brown that coordinated with her light, tan skin. Her eyes were brown. Like chocolate. Her lips were big, ready to shout or smile. Her nose was perfect. She was gorgeous. Not many people realized it though.

"I feel...disturbed. Do you remember when I came here when I was ten? You had just gotten here. You were eight years old. I remember thinking, 'Wow, that girl has courage. She's younger than I am and she can hold her head high.' I was so jealous of you. You were so pretty. So smart. You had everything to me." She opened her eyes and looked at me, smiling a little embarrassed. I always forgot she was two years older than me.

"But you kick ass! That's why you have so much respect! You're a true child of Ares!" I protested.

"I know," she chuckled. "I was so scared those first few months. I was scared I wouldn't make any friends. I did, though. I found you and Chris. You had so much on your little eight year old mind, you weren't really with me much. At first I thought it was because I was a bully. I wasn't claimed those first few months. I was finally claimed after my first capture the flag. I was so scared, Annabeth. I don't like bullying. It's my nature, though. I always fought for my voice to be heard. I _always_ had to do that. Chris listened. He was the only one who did. You had so much to think about. Your best friend turned into a tree. Your other best friend was angry at everything. You were so young." She closed her eyes again. She had started to cry.

"People have, and still do, think of me as the big bully who gets pissed easily and hardly ever feels emotions. I do, though. It's just so hard to share them. Not my thing, you know? Well, anyway, I continued living in my shell for another four years. Then your doofus came to camp," she smiled at the memory. She wasn't smiling then.

"Yeah. He should did cause an upstart, huh?" I fought back the tears.

"That's an understatement. No one's life has been the same since then. He made me realize how bad it was to look like the bully I was. He knocked me down to size. You guys went on your ques-er, _first_ quest and came back successfully. More or less. I was jealous. I had been at camp for four years, at the time. He had only been there a day and a half! My father expected _so much_ from me. I tried, yes, I tried. He should know that, my father should. The next quest you two snuck off to was _my_ quest. You saved me. I owe you my life-"

"Don't mention it," I blurted out. It wasn't like me to say stuff like that. It was Percy's place to blurt shit out.

"Ha, okay. I won't. Anyway, you two pretty much screwed up my relationship with my father. The nest summer I went into the Labyrinth. I lost Chris. The only one who understood. I lost him. It was horrible: watching him suffer and deteriorate. So scary." Her voice trembled. "I was too proud to fight at first in the war. Silena made a mistake, which had cost her her life. I was hurt after that. I used my emotions to lead me into battle. I kicked ass. I had the true blessing of Ares. I still have not avenged her death, Annabeth." Tears fell onto her shirt.

"I am disturbed because shit can't be left alone. Silena had it going great. So did Beckendorf. They were so brave. They really did die for love, Annabeth. The gods disturb me with their...antics."

"No matter what happens, I will never forgive the gods for Silena and Beckendorf's lives." She finished, tears streaming down her beautiful face. I looked at the ocean. The waves were getting wilder. I didn't think Poseidon appreciated Clarisse's comment, no matter how justified she was.

"So," she looked at me. "How do you feel? Like really. Tell me about your grief." She said, watching me stare off into the sea, where I could only hope Percy was.

* * *

**A/N So...I hoped you enjoyed. It's like 3AM and I'm starving. How'd you like Clarisse's feelings? Did they make sense? Do you disagree? TELL ME! rofl.**

**Thanks, love, AJ121  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY guys! Thanks for the review, munero uno. You know who you are, pal. Anyway, how'd you like Clarisse's soft side? I notcied some of my errors-grammatical and otherwise. Sorry bout that. Hope you can decipher my stoopidness-I'm SO not the daughter of Athena.**

**Anyway, this sorta has a twist, so try not to get pissed. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO. But I don't. That's why I'm writing on Fanfic. Sigh...I have no life..**

**

* * *

**Clarisse's POV.

I told her my feelings. It wasn't an easy thing to do. I am not a sharer. I keep it all inside. That's what I've always done. But, after spilling my guts out to Annabeth, I think its time for a change of things. Life is too short to wallow inside your head. It was too short to be uncharitable to others.

I asked her to tell me how _she_ feels. Her eyes were staring off into the distance. At the sea. The ocean wasn't very pretty that day. It was gray, wild and misty. Poseidon was upset, clearly. When I asked her, her eyes twinkled with whatever memory she was remembering.

It might have been too soon to freak out over Percy's disappearance. But something about the certainty in Annabeth's voice in the pavilion...it sent everyone chills. No one had so much certainty than her about anything.

Percy was gone. I made a mental-note to pound him when he was found. No one should go through what Annabeth is. He of all people should know how much this would hurt her.

I had the gut-feeling that he wasn't himself, wherever he was. The Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, I knew wouldn't be so cold. He wouldn't be like the ocean was at that moment.

I looked at Annabeth. She was smiling, with fat tears running down her face. I was confused at first as to why I ran to hug her at the pavilion.

She must think its because I was in her position once. Or maybe it was because Percy saved my life once, and I needed to return the favor. Because I needed to honor Silena by being as loving as she was. I don't know what she was thinking.

I hugged her because, no matter how much I hated it, Percy was my friend too. Sure, I try to kill him on a regular basis, but that doesn't mean I didn't respect and like him as a brother-a very much in-tolerated brother who annoyed the shit out of me.

Someone had to be there for the person that lost so much as it is.

Five minutes had passed since I asked her to talk. She laid on her back, gripping the sand with her hands. She found a little shell, and kissed it.

"I told you I would love the sea for you, Seaweed Brain," she whispered. I looked away. I felt like I was invading an intimate moment. It was only a feeling though, because Percy wasn't here to be with her.

My anger concerning that fact rushed back to realization. I could feel my blood cursing through my veins, my father's battle senses splashed my face red.

_I'm gonna kick your ass the next time I see you, Jackson_, I promised.

Annabeth shifted so she was lying on her side, facing me.

"Clarisse..." her eyes filled with fresh tears. "I-" she stopped. She sat up again, staring at the sea. Tears cascaded down her beautiful face. She stood up, wiping the sand off of her jeans. She kicked off her sneakers and socks and walked towards the waves.

I wasn't a child of Athena, but I didn't have to be to know this wasn't safe. Athena and Poseidon hate each other. Percy was the only person that protected Annabeth from Poseidon's wrath. He wasn't here to protect her.

She was practically walking towards her death.

"Annabeth! Don't!" I yelled. She looked over her shoulder and gave me a small smile. Shivers coursed through my body.

_NO!_ I thought, scrambling to get up. She dipped her toe into the tide and sighed. So far, I didn't see any sharks or hurricanes so I approached slowly.

I reached my hand to grab her shoulder but she took another step, letting the water swarm around her ankles. I couldn't go any farther. I was the daughter of Ares, god of war. Not exactly Father of the Year.

I begged. "Annabeth, please. You're just upset. You don't have to do...whatever you're doing. Please. You're not safe here." I was close to tears. She was going crazy. This must have hit her _so hard._

First she ran away when she was seven, unwanted. Then she found a new family. Her best friend turned into a tree and Luke was angrier than ever. She was practically alone, living in her own belief that Luke was just hurt. He promised her, after all.

Then Percy came. Luke turned into the enemy. Her brother, her idol. She refused to believe it. Percy was insistent. He didn't understand. Luke was her _family_ and family doesn't turn _evil_ that easily. Then Thalia came back; Annabeth was kidnapped. She held the weight of the sky on her shoulders for Artemis. She was emotionally tortured.

Thalia became a Hunter of Artemis. She left again. It was okay, though. She had Percy.

That is, until she thought Percy died at Mt. St Helens. She was so torn up those weeks. It was hard to look at her and not cry.

The Luke she knew was hidden under his anger. Her feelings for Percy were strained due to his dislike for Luke.

Family didn't do that. Luke had to be somewhere under those golden eyes.

In the end, she was right. She was his Achilles's spot, so to speak. His promises to her were now a curse for the blade he gave her. She got him to resurface; to face his sister. It must have pained Percy to see that.

Luke Castellan risked his life to keep his promise for Annabeth.

He committed suicide for him, his only wish for demigod love.

For the past months, that had been Annabeth and Percy's goal. It was the least Annabeth could do for her family.

"Clarisse, I know what I'm doing." She broke me out of my reverie.

"No, Annabeth, you don't. Poseidon is angry." I whispered. I put out my hand. She looked at it then turned to the waves.

"I miss him too, Poseidon," she murmured. It was almost inaudible. The waves crashed down harder on the rocks and sand. I was getting nervous. I figured this was something she had to do.

"I'll find him. I promise. I'll find him, then I'll prove to you my worthiness. I love the sea, too, Poseidon. I love Percy just like you," she was talking louder. The waves were getting louder and louder until the last two sentences. When she was done, the crest of the waves flattened out. The mist thinned.

The sea was sad still, yet it had no choice but to trust Annabeth. The sea loved Percy as much as she.

She turned around, her eyes tearless for the first time that morning.

"I'm sorry, Clarisse," she said.

"Don't be," I said, finally grabbing hold of her hand. I yanked her onto the sand.

"I can't tell you how I'm feeling," she whispered. She looked afraid-which surprised me more than her answer. I was confused but decided not to pry.

"That's fine," I nodded. "Tell me if you're ever ready." I had to choose my words carefully because she would clam up if I didn't.

"Can we...can we go back to camp?" She asked. She looked like a child. Her gorgeous gray eyes were red and puffy. Her lips were pale, along with her usual tan skin.

"Of course, Honey," I said sweetly. I never, _ever,_ called anyone honey. Annabeth was just so frail at the moment that it slipped out. Her eyes widened a little then she smiled softly.

"Should we run?"

"Hell to the no!" I almost yelled. No more running! Jeez. She grinned and laughed a hollow laugh.

"Okay, let's walk then." I nodded and together we walked back to the camp.

Annabeth was a great person. But bad things always happened to bad people.

Whoever had done this to her was going to feel the wrath of this child of Ares.

* * *

Annabeth's POV.

I couldn't do it. I was too vulnerable that morning, and confessing all of this was going to push me over the edge.

She understood. Clarisse was a really good friend.

We walked back to camp, where Malcolm was freaking out. He was leaning up to Chiron's face.

"How could you not worry about her? She could be in trouble!" He shouted, his face getting red from frustration. I was shocked. Malcolm was the level-headed one in our cabin. He proved me wrong by screaming in Chiron's face in front of our siblings and the rest of the camp. Chiron's face was strained, like he didn't want to break his facade.

"I'm sorry, Malcolm, I cannot let you leave. Annabeth is old enough to take charge in her own search," he said.

"She's only four months older than me, centaur!" He shouted, "If anything happens to her, it will be on your hands if and when Percy comes back." He stormed away. Chiron looked hurt. I walked into the fighting arena. Chiron saw me and grunted, like 'oh, now you come'.

"I was at the beach," I explained. He nodded with a pained look on his face. He turned and walked away.

"Don't do anything stupid, Annabeth. I don't-I can't stand to lose another one of my students," he muttered and galloped away, a single tear falling down his face.

"I won't. For Percy's sake, I won't." I promised myself.

"I have to go. My brother Alec needs me." Clarisse said ruefully.

"It's okay. I need time alone, you know?" I said. "I gotta get used to it," I laughed cynically.

She flinched. "You know where to find me, Annabeth." I nodded and she jogged to her younger brother.

I walked aimlessly around the camp, avoiding the cabins and the lake. Everyone I passed gave me sympathetic looks. Some of the Aphrodite girls were crying. They weren't crying 'cause they liked him. They were crying for another lost one.

Another lost hero, another family member we were unsure of their return.

I gathered up the courage and walked towards the cabins.

I saw the one I have been dreading to enter. Maybe some of my questions could be answered in there.

The cabin was Percy's cabin.

Poseidon's children's cabin: Number Three.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm back fer chapteh fihive. is where the lyrics for "when youre gone" by Avril Lavigne comes in! Review with love. it really keeps a writer going, you know. Listen to the song!  
**

**Anyway, I noticed that my stories' "life" is limited. HOW DO I CHANGE THAT? help me!**

**bold:lyrics. **_italics: memories._ Normal: what is going on in the present**  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO&CO.**

**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV

I was standing on the porch of the cabin. It was a light, faded blue building and the curtains were a soft green, but it wasn't like Percy used them. His blinds were always down.

I took a shaking breath and opened the door. His room looked the same, which-I'm guessing-hurt more than if it was abnormal.

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

_"Percy! Just-just let me be. I'm fine." I refused his entering into my dorm. I had a horrible day. Some perv tried to grab my butt when I was walking by his desk, then told his friends that I came on to him._

_"Annabeth! You're not fine! You're about to cry!" He put his hand on the oak door, holding it open. His green eyes bore into my gray ones. He was silently pleading me to let him help. I didn't need his help._

_"Percy, put your hand down," I ordered fiercely. I was about to break, but I couldn't do it in front of him. He put his hand down reluctantly._

_"Is there something wrong, Annie?" My roomate, Sarah, asked. I flinched at the nickname. I didn't turn to face her, but I knew she was probably wearing some low-cut V-neck, hoping to get Percy's attention. He didn't even look at her. His eyes were glued to mine._

_"I'm fine, for the eighth time. Percy-ah, Sarah, could you give us a moment?" I asked, turning around and my suspicions were confirmed: she was flaunting her chest that was about a cup and a half bigger than mine._

_"Sure," she slurred, and turned to walk-swinging her hips-to her bed. I turned towards Percy. He didn't pay any attention to her. He stepped towards me, cupping my face with his soft hand. I lost my breath for a second.  
_

_"I want to help, Wise Girl," he whispered, his lips less than a millimeter away from mine. His sweet breath was blown into my mouth, making me shiver. I broke out of the spell and stepped back a little. He rolled his eyes, slapping his hand on the door, creating a loud SLAP! echoing down the hall. I cringed at his ferocity._

_"Dammit, Annabeth!" He shouted. "You know what? Fine, I won't help you. You can shut yourself up here, deal with your problem and satisfy your pride. Don't bother calling me tonight or tomorrow. Sometimes, you can be so unwise." He whispered/yelled. He turned and walked away, hitting the wall to his left halfway down the hall. He didn't even look back before he descended the stairs._

_I cried so hard that night._

I walked to his bed after shutting the door. His bed was made, neat. Like it was never slept in it last night. I didn't sit down, but stood at the end of his bed, staring.

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

I looked at the digital clock it read eleven forty-eight. That couldn't be right. There was no way! I thought thinking it was three was a stretch! I forced myself away from looking at the clock.

His bed gave me horrible thoughts.

Was he gone before I went to sleep? Did he make his bed in the morning then left? Did he even make it to his bed before decided to leave? Did he know he was leaving?

_Oh gods..._

There were so many memories involving that bed. We never had sex, but if we were going to, it'd probably be on his bed. The weeks following the war, I slept so much next to him, snuggling into his side. It all stopped when Clarisse mentioned seeing me flee Percy's cabin in front of Chiron, and all Hades broke loose.

The next morning, after Clarisse's teasing at the pavilion, Chiron stormed in at four o'clock in the morning, threatened our stay at the camp and dragged me to MY cabin, where Mal was supposed to 'keep an eye on me'.

Seeing his bed empty was like a blow to the face. I gasped at the pain inside my chest. I laid down on the bed, facing the majority of the room.

**When you walk away, I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

_"Seaweed Brain! Wait! Ow, stupid branch. Percy, stop! I'm sorry!" I called to him. He was storming away. I told him, in a heated discussion about my knife I always used, that I kept it because I still loved Luke. I meant as a brother, but he didn't understand. It has always been a sensitive subject for him._

_He whipped around, jealousy and anger burning his green eyes a dark shade of black. _

_"What, Annabeth? Come to tell me how much Luke promised you? How brave and heroic he was, even while he tried to kill me? How much it pained you to see him die, after all the promises he broke?" He was taking long strides to me, breathing heavily with anger. "Or how about how proud you are that in the end, you were the last thing he wanted to see, to say good bye to? How do you think that makes Thalia feel? Watching her ex-boyfriend-that she still loved-turn evil and make googly-eyes at you? He didn't want her; he wanted you! You were so damn insistent that he was still good, that you made _me_ suffer, Annabeth._

_"It all makes sense why you still use that knife. He gave it to you for protection. He did that when he cared, when he meant what he said. Even after we saw him in the Princess Andromeda, you still wouldn't believe it. Why? Is it because you still had a crush on him? Were your emotions driving you insane? You acted like Luke was the whole reason you did anything with me. That's how Luke knew he could get to you, the ever confident, strong-willed, adamant girl you are, to pity him. What were you thinking?_

_"How do you think that makes me feel, Annabeth?" He finished, panting. He had been yelling, scaring off the birds in the trees and making a nymph run. I felt tears roll down my face. I never really did think about how he felt._

_He saw my face and softened a little. He had to make a point, though, so he went on._

_"How would you feel if I talked about Ogygia? Calypso?" He whispered, trying to look me in the eyes. I turned my head, refusing to let him see the fresh tears he made by saying that._

_I didn't want him to walk away again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me._

_I cried. And cried. He cried a little too. I had a strange feeling it was about Calypso, though._

_"Please don't walk away like that again," I begged him. " You're the only one I love. Luke was like my brother, you should know that. Don't walk away again. I love you." I murmured against his ear. He held me tighter._

_"I promise. I love you, too." He told me. _

Another promise broken. _Percy, _I thought, _don't you know how many promises have been made to me and broken? Why did you add yourself to the list?_

I started to cry again. _I need you the most right now, Seaweed Brain, please, come back._

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

My heart so much. My heart felt like someone was tearing open my chest, and stabbing my heart repeatedly. Its so irrevocable. **  
**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

His beautiful face. Oh gods, the light green fountain-that was dry, surprisingly-reminded me of his face. His medium-length, black, unruly hair that always bounced off his forehead when he walked. His dark eyebrows always made it easy to read him. He had a freckle above his left eyebrow. His nose was perfect: straight, not-too-big and not-too-small. His lips were soft, big and so kissable. They always seemed to be grinning. His teeth were immaculately white. They were straight and symmetrical on both sides of his mouth. His jaw was square, making him look older. He would clench his jaw during emotional moments. His skin was tanned from the countless hours outside.

His eyes. His eyes were a deep green. His eyes always caught people's attention first. They were a dark, deep color, yet they were soft enough to make you smile. He would stare at me with those eyes, and I would melt.

I didn't know someone could be so perfect.

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay**

_"Wise Girl, can we go somewhere?" Percy whispered a week after the war ended. We were sitting at the Poseidon table-a risky thing to do, but we were bad ass, anyway-and dinner had just ended. They sun hadn't quite set yet, so we could still roam the perimeters of the camp. He blushed a little when I locked eyes with him. I mistook his actions._

_"My cabin or yours?" I raised an eyebrow. His eyes widened and he blushed more._

_"As much as I want to...No, no, Annabeth, that's not what I meant." He smiled sheepishly. I was confused. I felt a little-okay, a lot!-embarrassed._

_"Oh, well, then. Where do you want to go?" I asked, looking at the table, avoiding his gaze._

_"The beach," he whispered. "I figure, we have about an hour and a half till sundown and the beach would be a fun place to go." He rubbed his thumbs together. I had no idea why he was so awkward._

_"You thought it out?" I teased. I was impressed. He usually winged everything. "Sure, let's go." I said, standing up. Everyone else was roaming around, so I didn't catch many looks._

_We walked to the east, stretching before running._

_"Race you?" I challenged. _

_"Sure," he grinned his lopsided grin I loved. We counted to three and took off. Twenty-one minutes and three miles later, we reached the ocean. We were breathing heavily. Percy collapsed on the sand. I laid down next to him._

_"I won," I panted. He smiled, too tired to argue. I turned on my side to face him. He glanced at me through the corner of his eye. He smiled. He was to my left, so he propped himself up with his right elbow to face me. _

_Turns out, Percy's calculations were wrong. Surprising. The sun was setting to the west, to my back. He stared into my eyes, no longer breathing heavy. I was breathing heavily, but it wasn't from running. I had to remind myself to breath when he was around._

_He cupped my cheek in his hand and and gave me a passionate kiss. It was sweet, loving and meaningful. _

_He pulled away, looking into my eyes again._

_"I love you, Wise Girl," he whispered. It was the first time he said it. My heart stopped, then started beating fast._

_"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," I whispered back. He kissed me passionately again, this time putting every feeling he had in it. _

_He showed me how much he cared through that kiss._

_His words, his love, it was what I live for._

**I miss you**

The memories were almost too much to bear. I was on his bed, crying my heart out. I needed him. I missed him.

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do reminds me of you**

Percy's and my love was amazing. It was true. Everlasting. Infinite. Genuine.

When I say I love Luke, I mean I love him as a brother. At one time in my life, I thought I did love him more than normal. I was wrong, misled by Aphrodite.

My love for Persus Jackson was the truest kind of love, and Aphrodite herself would agree.

We mimicked each other sometimes.

_"I rolled five, Seaweed Brain! Put the thimble on St. Charlie Avenue," I demanded. He did it reluctantly_. _He cringed with every move he made with my piece, as if it was hurting him._

_"I have a feeling Annabeth is in all her rage, dear," Sally whispered to Paul. He shrugged, deciding to play his poker face._

_"Do you, uh, wanna buy it?" He asked. I purchased it, buying the monopoly. He cringed. He rolled a seven, landing on St. Charlie's with me._

_"I'm broke," he said, after giving me his Boardwalk in exchange for passage. He just gave me another monopoly. I smiled sweetly at him._

_"And why is that?" I teased. Sally and Paul were watching us like a tennis match. He mumbled something._

_"I'm sorry, what was that?" I grinned. Percy flinched._

_"This is hurting my pride, Annabeth," he protested._

_"You agreed you would say it if I won," I said. _

_"But my mom and Paul are still in the game!" He said._

_"Oh, that doesn't matter. They'll be joining you soon," I waved my hand dismissively. Sally and her husband shrugged, agreeing with me._

_Percy narrowed his eyes. "You make everything so hard."_

_"That was the deal, right? You act yourself and I will make everything hard!" I reminded him helpfully._

_"I thought there were more details than that," he muttered._

_"Oh, well, kissing doesn't help me any in Monopoly, Perce." I laughed. Sally smiled and shook her head at our antics._

_"Do I really have to?" He whined._

_"Yes."_

_"Fine. Annabeth Chase, you win. You are smarter than me, and I suck at this game. As you are the daughter of Athena, goddess of strategy, I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, 'ruler of the fish', as you say, should not have challenged you to a game I just lost miserably to," Percy recited, feigning disappointment._

_I stood up and started to do a little dance around the table, singing "I win! I win! Percy lost to his girlfriend! I win!". Paul laughed and Sally patted her son's shoulder comfortingly. _

_"Annabeth, you are acting more and more like him everyday," I heard a voice behind me scold. I whipped around and I saw my friend, Thalia standing in the doorway. I forgot she was coming to NYC that weekend. She insisted because she didn't believe I was a virgin. I, personally, think she just needed an excuse._

_"Thals!" I squealed, jumping into her arms. Her short black hair was gelled and spiky, her blue eyes sharp and her bow and arrow latched to her 'die, Barbie, die!' shirt. She looked great. She was younger (physically) than me. It was a weird thought._

_"Hey, Annabeth, how are you?" She chuckled, pulling me back to inspect me. She nodded in approval of my red V-neck sweater and jeans. She turned towards the table._

_"Kelp face!" "Pinecone Face!" Thalia and Percy yelled simultaneously, reaching their arms to each other. Thalia was only about 5' 5", one inche shorter than me, so she was half a foot shorter than Percy. There hug was less loving and more like I'm-squeezing-you-to-death-you-big-idiot!_

_Thalia broke away from Percy and shook Sally and Paul's hands._

_She whipped her head towards me._

_"He's rubbing off on you, Wise Girl," she grinned._

**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

His jeans and T-shirts were strewn all over the floor. I sat up, reached down to pick one up and breathed in it's heavenly scent.

It smelt like the ocean. It smelt like Percy.

**I miss you**

Percy was gone. I was in his cabin, sobbing because everything was going so wrong. The gods were silent for some reason. Percy was gone. The gods knew where he was, I'm sure. They didn't like to share this kind of important info, so I was left in the dark.

I didn't even know if he was okay. If he was alive.

He left without a trace. No clues. No good byes. He just disappeared.

I needed him.

I missed him.

* * *

**Heyy! Damn, this was long! Well, the next chapter will be about Hera's helpfulness *cough* hate her *cough* Thunder rolls in the distance I love her!heheheh...**

**Anyway, review please. It reallly helps us writers get motivated. Thanks,**

**love, AJ121  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews. They make me feel better about writing, you know? I promise to read&review any of your work if you review mine!**

**So I didn't put in all of the song last chapter. I thought that was enough. Also, my 'previews' aren't accurate; sorry. This chapter is called Silena's Lesson.**

**Very sad. Starting off in clarisse's POV **

**Chiron: Hello, child.**

**Me: I'm seventeen!**

**Chiron: eh, its all the same to me. Do you own PJO&co?**

**Me: this is a sick joke, right? NO IDONT OWN PJO&CO, dammit. stupid pony...lmao.**

* * *

Clarisse's POV

_The good always die young,_ I thought at lunch. I wasn't sure where the thought came from, but it scared the hell out of me. It sent shivers throughout my body, making me blink the feeling away.

I looked up and met Chris's brown eyes. He raised an eyebrow at me. I gave him a small smile. He nodded and continued eating.

Chris Rodriguez. My boyfriend.

I have sacrificed so much for him and me. I was close to losing my sanity when he had already lost his. It was the hardest time of my life.

Annabeth had her quest, bringing Percy, Grover and Tyson into the Labyrinth. I was scared for them everyday. They are two years younger than I. I instinctively worried.

Then Annabeth came back alone. She looked so horrible. Dirt and leaves were stuck to her hair and her eyes were red. Her clothes were torn a little. I knew Percy would be twice as bad-looking as her. He always did; always protecting her without a second thought.

My first thought was: _Help Annabeth._

She didn't want my help, though. She cried, and cried those two weeks. Every meal, she would turn to look at Percy's table and tear up. Chiron comforted her as much as he could, but he was suffering too.

I heard an argument between the two grievers.

_"Chiron, I _know_ he's there," she shouted at him. _

_"Annabeth, we cannot be sure. It is very rare for a hero to land there," he shook his head._

"_In case you haven't noticed, Percy-is-not-normal." She articulated. Tears were falling freely down her face. She looked around the Big House, searching for any eavesdroppers. She didn't spot me._

_"I know this. Do not worry over this." Chiron said sternly. More tears, fresh, fell._

_"It's been a week and a half, Chiron. what if he picked to stay? What he decided to avoid the prophecy? To leave the camp for good?" She whispered the last question, "What if he wanted to leave me and choose to stay with-with Calypso?" _

_"Have faith in him, child," Were the only comforting words he gave her before trotting away. Annabeth fell to the floor on her knees, sobbing. _

_I promised I would hurt Percy for doing this to her._

It was worse now.

Annabeth lost all her faith, her hope.

It clicked in my head: _The good always die young._ Silena. She told me the best advice I've ever got. I needed to pass it to Annabeth.

Silena would be proud, wherever her soul was.

I knew she was in Elysium. She deserved it, along with Charlie. They deserved eternity together.

My heart ached, still raw from their death. I flinched at the pain. Annabeth was probably feeling much worse.

I finished eating. I barely touched my food. I lost my appetite after seeing Annabeth leave Percy's cabin, weeping.

It was just a painful reminder of Silena. Of Chris's insanity. Of loss.

After we were dismissed from the pavilion, I went to search for her since she wasn't at lunch.

I knocked on the door to the Athena cabin. I heard a muffled, "come in".

Annabeth was in her bed, working on her laptop. Diversion. It doesn't help the problem.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hi," she croaked. Her face was pasty white and her eyes red. The blinds were down, making the room dark. I could still see the protractors, compasses and other things involved with _smart people _on work tables.

"We gotta talk," I told her. I flipped the light switch on the wall. She blinked at the sudden brightness.

"Okay..."She answered slowly.

"It's about getting your ass out of bed and doing something," I told her. She smiled.

"Ah, I see. Well, then."

"Get up, we're taking a walk again. No running. I still have a cramp," I growled. She smirked, stood up and shut her laptop.

"Do I look okay?" She asked. I pursed my lips, taking in her appearance. She looked horrible, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"I'm a child of Ares, not Aphrodite. You look fine," I said instead of the truth.

"Okay," she said, clearly catching my lie. She ran her fingers through her long hair. It was blonde, but I saw a streak of gray. It was a streak starting at her temple-being the child of Athena, marking her temple would be hardcore rudeness-and it was as long as the rest of her hair. I heard the story from an Apollo kid, but I wasn't certain. She caught me staring at it and flinched at the memory.

"I held the sky on my shoulders for three days," She said with pride, but I caught something else in her voice. Fear.

Holding up the sky was something only the bravest people in the world had done.

"Artemis took my place before I could crumble from the weight," she continued with a distant look in her eyes. I knew the memory was replaying in her mind. "Percy took her place so her pain would stop. Holding up the sky marks you, Clarisse. It's a permanent reminder that you are apart of the balance. The love of sky and earth. Artemis and I are marked. Percy is too. Artemis's mark is in the parting of her hair. Her hair is blond too, so it's barely noticeable. No one really sees mine. It's marked on my temple to mock me. A child of Athena, having a reminder where her head is the softest. Percy's is in the center of his head. It falls to the side..."she trailed off, looking at the door, almost like she was expecting him to come him and say, "hey, I'm back from McDonald's. Here's your fry".

"You're brave. Percy too. I'm sure he's gone for a good reason." I blurted out before thinking. She whipped her head towards me, her eyes terrifyingly dark.

"Doesn't excuse him for just _leaving_, Clarisse," She snapped. I cringed at her ferocity.

"Let's walk," I said.

She nodded and I led her to Zeus's Fist. Sure, it was a bad place, filled with memories. But then again, what place wasn't? Percy had gotten into everything! Even a boulder! (Literally.)

I started to talk, just like Silena did in the sword arena once to me.

"When Silena died, there was so much pain. My heart still hurts when I think about her. She was one of my best friends. She was _so damn loving_. She stood for so much more than Barbies, like her other sisters and brothers. She knew that love makes the world go round, and she helped it spin faster. Its funny to think that, with all the love she was emancipating, she didn't see herself falling for Beckendorf. They fell in love. It was beautiful. You and Percy just came back from the Labyrinth. When Percy saw them kiss, I think he jumped up in the air, congratulating those two. He was so proud that he figured their feelings out before they did. Of course, so did everyone else, but he didn't see that, I guess.

"Silena knew love is the most powerful thing in the world. I know that now, too. When Chris was in the infirmary, there was nothing I could do. He was deteriorating." I closed my eyes, letting a few tears fall. I leaned against the rocks. Annabeth was standing in front of me, staring towards the woods. She loved Silena too. I continued. I had to. For Annabeth. For Silena.

"Chris was in so much physical and mental pain that it hurt to look at him. He would babble and cry. I was alone. I was angry. I was hopeless. Silena, being the loving and amazing person she is, helped me. She brought me here, to face the Labyrinth entrance. She said its always better to look your enemy in the eye and believe you are better than them. Its a dangerous thing to say, but she said it. She told me about her mother, the goddess of love. She said she never really talked to Aphrodite, but her mom loved her so much, that she promised her the best kind of love in her life and death.

"She told me about Luke. How he was so nice to her. She was his friend. Nothing else. She was hurt when he left, sure, but she survived it. She told me that."

"I lost him, Clarisse. He's gone. Without a goodbye. Why? Why do these things always happen?" She yelled to the sky, interrupting me. Thunder rolled in the distance, which seemed to be the only interaction from Zeus all month.

"Hope is all we have sometimes. Silena taught me that," I said softly to her. She looked as if she had been slapped. "When love seems to go wrong, all seems lost. That's what Silena told me. She taught me that hope is all we have all the time. You were there when Percy was tempted to give up Hope, in Pandora's Box. He wasn't going to, though. Hope was all he had. He is all you have now. But he's gone, so what you're left with is the hope he left behind, Annabeth."

I walked towards her, grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to look at me. Tears were falling again, making them seem endless. She looked me in the eyes, and I was tempted to cry with her.

"Silena taught me so much. She died a hero, a teacher, a lover. She died an amazing person. She died hopeless, without Charlie. I know she's with him now. It's meant to be this way. So are Chris and me. You and Percy. Don't give up hope, Annabeth."

I took a shaky breath, ready to end this discussion, to honor Silena again.

"Do this for Silena." I whispered. Sobs erupted from my chest. Annabeth hugged me fiercely.

"I will. I won't loose hope. For Percy. For Silena. Will you promise me something, Clarisse?" She whispered through tears. My head was on her shoulder and hers on mine.

"What?" I cried.

"Promise me you won't change, ever. You'll always love Chris until you die. Even after death, you'll love him. Don't change. Stay the way you are, Clarisse La Rue. I even give you permission to hurt Percy when he comes back. After I'm done, of course. Don't change. Be the anchor of this camp, like Beckendorf. Honor Silena and Beckendorf that way." She pleaded.

"I promise. As long as you and Percy stay the leaders of all of us." I said. She nodded into my shoulder.

Silena's lesson is the most important lesson in my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!-i always start with that-_-". Anywho, this is back in Annabeth's POV, skipping to bedtime that day. also, the new name in here is pronounced :row-see-oh.  
**

**Read & review. It helps.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Chiron: hey, sorry about before..I just thought u owned PJO&CO.**

**me: Well, I don't.**

**Chiron: shit. cause I really wanted a horn...**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

After Clarisse talked to me I felt a little bit better. I know it must've been hard for her to pass on Silena's lesson. She was right, I need Hope. It was probably all I had.

It was bed time in the Athena cabin. Lights out was ten, but we always went to bed at nine. It was just how us Athena kids were. Mal acted in charge at first, until I stopped him.

"Mal, its okay. I can handle my job." I told him after he scolded Matt. He turned towards me, eyebrows raised.

"I'm positive. Its...what I have to do." I said, not really believing it. Mal knew this was just an act; I had to pretend things were gonna be all right.

"Okay. Tell me if you need anything. I'm serious." He said before herding our brothers into the bathroom.

"All right. Now, girls, time for bed." I announced to the rest of the cabin that wasn't squished into the bathroom. brushing their teeth. I could hear the bickering between Matt and George. I sighed.

"Uh, Annabeth?" My thirteen year old sister, Rocio, said. I looked up. She was standing next to my nightstand, twiddling her fingers. She was feeling awkward, I'm sure. She barely talked. She kept to herself to think a lot. She didn't have many friends, only a Herme's boy-that made me nervous. Force of habit.

"Yeah, Rocio?" I asked. Her face turned red from embarrassment. I heard Alice, our fourteen year old sister who teased Rocio a lot, giggle.

"Do you have a, um, pad?" She asked, her face beet red. To say I was surprised is an understatement. I stared my brunette sister. She was sort of the oddball. She had her father's hair and our mother's eyes.

"S-sure. Bottom drawer," I stuttered after a long time of standing. Since when was she going through _puberty_? Where have I been?

"Um, thanks. And, uh, I'm sure we'll find him. We just have to keep our eyes open for natural disasters, right?" She laughed awkwardly, grabbing her item out of my drawer. My heart hurt by her words. I smiled, though. I would find him.

"Right." I laughed. My sisters looked at me strangely. I didn't blame them. I was crying all day and laughing seemed impossible that day.

"Okay, girls, you already brushed your teeth. Get in bed." They did what they were told. Some had matching pajamas as I usually wore: dark blue sweats with a black shirt that said 'I'm too smart to talk to you'. I didn't wear those pajamas lately. I usually crawled into bed with one of Percy's T-shirts and his sweats. Only Mal knew who they belonged to. He gets irritated when I wear them. He's very territorial. I guess it runs in the family.

"Bethy?" A small voice broke me out of my reverie. The boys were coming out of the large bathroom, being yelled at by Mal.

"And do _not, _by any means, _stick a toothbrush in the toilet,_" he scolded. A few girls gasped and ran to the bathroom to see who's toothbrush it was. Mal was trying to reassure them it was George's, but they didn't listen.

I looked at Macey, who had been tucked into bed by Mal thirty minutes before. She was so tiny in that bed. Her blond hair was a mess on top of her head. It looked like it was supposed to be tied up.

"Yes, Macey?" I asked sweetly, sitting on the edge of her bed. She sat up. She crawled into my lap and hugged my waist. "Who did your hair?" I asked.

"Malcolm," she giggled.

"Figures," I muttered. Malcolm shrugged his shoulders, not really caring.

"Why do people leave?" She whispered to me. Everyone stared in awe at her. Stephen, my six year old brother, gave her a look that said 'why would you ask that?'. I gulped. My throat tightened and my heart ached.

"Annabeth..." Mal started. He was such a good brother. He cared about everyone's feelings. Comfort and love was his policy for our cabin. His eyes watered a little. Mal's search party was a failure-as expected-and it hit everyone hard. Percy was his friend, too. Hell, Percy was _everyone's_ friend.

"No, Mal, its okay." I said. He nodded, pulling his blankets around him. He laid down and faced the wall. I heard a few sniffles. George and Matt were quiet for once, staring at me.

"Bethy?" Macey said, looking up at me. I looked down at her. She was so young, yet she knew how it felt to be left. Her father dropped her off at Half-Blood Hill and drove off, leaving Will from Apollo's cabin to find her in the morning. Her eyes were wet with tears and her bottom lip quivering.

"People leave because...they have to. Sometimes they convince themselves they have to, other times they know. Sometimes its the hardest thing a person can do, Mace." I said. I kept the tears in.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Macey, we'll find him," I said, convincing myself more than her. She nodded half-heartedly and laid back down.

"Can you please sleep with me tonight?" She asked. I really didn't want to. I needed to be alone. Well, as best I could in our cabin.

"Macey..." I started.

"I'll sleep with you tonight, Mace-Face," Rocio said. Macey's face fell a little, but she liked Rocio.

"Okay," she said. I kissed her on the forehead and stood up.

"I'm returning the favor, Annabeth," Rocio smiled. I smiled and nodded. I walked to the far wall and stood by the light switch.

"Good night, guys. I love you," I said in a thick voice. I said this to them every night, but it seemed to mean something more that night.

You never know when you're gonna lose something that means so much to you.

"G'night, Annabeth. Love ya'" they said simultaneously. They chuckled when they spoke in unison for the second time that day. I flicked the switch and climbed into bed.

Sleep hit me as soon as I put my head down.

I dreamed of Hera. She was standing in front of me, in my cabin.

_"Annabeth, daughter of Athena," She greeted._

_"Hera," I said with disgust. Flames burst in her eyes, but calmed down. She had her brown hair braided down her back. She was tall, letting her chiffon stretch to her unseen feet._

_"Do you know why I'm here?" She asked, amusement flickering in her eyes. My heart stopped._

_"Can you help me?" I blurted without thinking. She tilted her head a little bit._

_"Perhaps. Tomorrow you must fly to the Grand Canyon. You will find the answer to your problem there. Look for the boy with one shoe. He will have two companions: a girl named Piper and a boy named Leo. They are...special." She said. Her voice was hushed, like she was hiding something. Probably the truth._

_"Is it that easy?" I asked with disbelief._

_"Nothing is ever easy, child. You, of all people, should know that." She said with ferocity in her eyes. My heart fell the thousandth time that day._

_"Are they demigods?" I asked. She curled her lip in disgust at the word._

_"Indeed."_

_"Do they have a protector?" I asked._

_"Gleeson Hedge. He's very brave, that one, if I do say so myself." She answered me. I was the one who directed Gleeson to that mission. I only thought there were two demigods there. Oh well._

_"Okay." I nodded. She glared at me._

_"You must leave in the morning." She demanded and disappeared. _

I woke with a start. I looked around. Everyone was asleep. Macey was curled into Rocio's chest and Mal was hugging his pillow with a disturbed look on his face.

I ran out of the cabin towards the big house. I banged on the door repeatedly.

I had a clue, a lead. I had hope.

"Annabeth? What is it?" Chiron muttered, opening the door. He was wearing a plaid button-up shirt. I was wearing Percy's green shirt and gray sweats.

"Hera came to me in a dream." I panted. He woke up.

"Come inside. I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about..." He said, opening the door for me to enter. I walked in, knowing this was the beginning of a very painful journey.

* * *

OOOOOOh. **Cliffhanger. I hate those myself. Sorry, guys. **

**Review please! The next chapter will be after Jason's little-er big, journey. Well, it's little compared to Percy's BadASS adventures, right?lol.**

**Review, please. Thanks. Love, AJ121**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! I was suu-puh excited to write this. It takes place after Jason, Piper and Leo's journey. Percy is in here!**

**This is so saaaaaaaaaad. Don't be angry! Annabeth might be OOC, but Perce's gone, so thats okay right?  
**

**Who would have guessed that annabeth would turn down the oppurtunity for a quest? Rick did!**

**Anyway, review this please. Gotta know whatcha think.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is my boyfriend. He's whipped.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

It's been two weeks since Percy disappeared. I stopped cry constantly with Clarisse's help. Who would have known she would be so supportive? I went to her more than I went to Thalia, which says a lot. I remember when Thalia came to camp a week ago.

_(Flashback)_

_She was marching towards the Athena table in the pavilion in all her rage. Before she stopped she looked at a very surprised centaur and howled a complaint._

_"Your security measures are screwed up, Chiron," She yelled across the tables. Campers gasped at her boldness. The centaur shook his head in disbelief. I wondered what Mr. D would have done if he was here to hear that. Probably laugh._

_"Thalia, please don't act rash-"_

_"ACT RASH?" She shrieked. "I get an IM from Clarisse telling me the whole story, left Colorado, meet my brother, help my brother. SAVE A GODDESS'S ASS. And I come here, angry at said goddess, ready to find Percy and obliterate his ass to Atlantis and all you can say is 'don't act rash'?" She screamed. Everyone valued their safety too much to laugh or snicker. She was wearing black paints with a black shirt with the moon on it that read 'I can Fly your Ass to the moon'. It was appropriate for hunting-Percy season. She sure loved terrifying people._

_Did she say BROTHER?_

_She turned towards me, done with the gaping centaur. Her face softened._

_"We'll find him. And when we do, I'm gonna kick his ass. I leave you two alone for two months and I come back to this? I _knew_ the two of you alone in NYC was a bad idea. But noooo. You two needed 'alone time after a war'. That's not a good excuse for peace from me! Then he dilly-dallys off to gods-well, Hera knows where! I guess he doesn't remember my last visit. I told him, if he hurt you, physically or emotionally, I would make sure he never has children. That boy has guts, running off to Zues-er,Hera knows where." She ranted._

_Blood rushed to my face. Only Clarisse, Malcolm, and Chiron knew what the 'physically hurting me' part was. Malcolm's fists were clenched and his face was red. Chiron looked as if he had been slapped. Percy wouldn't dare take my V-card, right? Please. He was a sixteen year-old teenager. Plus, I should did tempt him. Clarisse was grinning like a fool at Thalia's threat. She clearly agreed.  
_

_A boy with brown hair, a beautiful girl and a brave boy came to stand next to her._

_Jason, Piper and Leo. _

_I stood up, hugged Thalia and slapped her upside the head._

_"What did I tell you about voicing your threats to Percy like that?" I hissed. She shrugged. The other campers left, seeing this as a 'senior counselor meeting' only._

_"Could care less, honestly. Anyway, honey, you look horrible," she gave me a sympathetic look and pulled me in a hug. I took a shaky breath and Piper flinched when she looked at me. She reminded me of Silena, standing there, suffering the pain of another's love._

_"I've been told," I muttered. I wished I hadn't said that as soon as it came out of my mouth._

_"You sound like Percy," she said, tears building in her eyes. My throat tightened up, my eyes stung. Piper flinched again. _

_"Jason," I turned to him, ignoring my crying best friend. I expected Jason to come back with answers, not more problems. Thalia didn't like to see me upset. She says its like unbalancing the world. Jason's head snapped up. He reminded me of Thalia with that tough, regal look on his face._

_"We have a lot to talk about, Annabeth," he told me. My heart dropped. Chiron trotted over to us._

_"Children, please, let us go to the rec room to discuss such matters." He said in a strained voice._

_It wasn't like I was expecting Jason to bring back Percy. No, Percy would be miles ahead of him. Its just that, well, I expected Jason to come back with satisfying results._

_Instead, he came back with results that scared me even more._

_(End flashback)_

I learned Jason and Thalia's story. I was hurt at first. Why didn't she tell me?

I was in the Hephaestus cabin with Leo. Alone. I was worried at first. Leo got googly-eyed whenever he was around girls. I soon figured out that he loved everyone. Girls especially. I took it as a phase. Soon, thankfully, he stopped looking at me dreamily.

We were planning the ship that would take us to the Legion Camp.

The whole thing confused me. Percy swapped places with Jason and yet, Jason was the one who figured it out.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't expecting Percy to have an epiphany like Jason did, but I thought he would at least remember me like Jason remembered Reyna.

"Annabeth? Yo, Annabeth, come back to earth. We're planning the Argo II, and you think I'm extremely annoying. Ah, you remember. Great," Leo said sarcastically, breaking me out my reverie. His words kind of hurt. I didn't mean to be so cynical and rude. I had a lot on my mind.

"Leo," I croaked. My voice was strained. Leo was used to it, though. I spent a lot of time with him, planning the Argo II. He was the person next to Mal and Clarisse that seen me cry so much. "I don't think you're annoying. I'm just...I have a lot on my mind right now." I sighed. Lame excuse. Leo was nice, friendly. He smiled.

"Right. Your boy is missing. Your best friend has a magical new brother. Secret clan of demigods right around the corner from where you lived. Lots of stuff on your mind." He reminded me. I flinched at the harshness his words. He was right.

"Yeah...Anyway, let's look at this bunker. It takes up too much space. I know you think its gotta be because its yours but..."

We finished the plans in four days, surprising everyone. It was exactly two weeks that Percy has been missing. We got an unexpected visitor.

He came walking in the middle of the cabins, searching for something. His dark eyes scanned the students lined up to go to breakfast. He passed the Zeus cabin, and Thalia's eyes widened. Jason looked confused. Clarisse stopped shouting orders and stared at the boy who vaporized from the shadows.

Nico di Angelo came back to came for the first time since the war.

He caught my eye and his expression softened. He was about thirteen, but he looked much older. He had to be about five seven already. He ran towards me.

He surprised me by giving me a huge hug. To say I was surprised was an understatement. He NEVER hugs people. He put me down after three seconds.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. I had some, uh, things to do," He admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine. It's fine. What's bothering you, Nico?" I asked, coming out of my reverie. Malcolm's eyebrow twitched at Nico's closeness. He was only thirteen.

"The underworld shakes. Giants stir in Tartarus, shaking everything. Hades is agitated. He won't let me in the Palace. I left. I got Thalia's IM and I came here as fast as I could, but I've been becoming weaker. Something is wrong in hell, Annabeth. The dead are unsettling. I was so worried." He said, his dark eyes filled with fear.

If Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, is scared, there had to be something terribly wrong.

"Go wait in front of your cabin. Its time for breakfast, Nico." I said monotonously. So many damn problems.

He did what he was told. We marched into breakfast, and I tried to enjoy it the best I could.

Macey had been quiet a lot lately. It scared me. She was hit hard by Percy's disappearance. She carried her drachma he gave her around with her.

After breakfast the senior counselors met in the rec room. Clarisse's knife was still stuck in the ping pong table from the summer. No one took it out. Fear, respect, maybe even guilt stopped them.

Clarisse, Nico, the Stoll brothers, Katie Gardener, Will, Leo, Thalia and Jason (they couldn't choose. They were both important, anyway), Malcolm and me were there. Piper was standing a little off to the side. She was senior counselor in the Aphrodite cabin now. She replaced Drew, the big flirt in camp. It made me happy yet sad.

Silena was replaced with someone just like her. I didn't know if Piper was a good person like Silena was, but she was a lot like her in many ways. It freaked me out.

"Children-" Chiron started.

"Cut the crap, centaur. Get to the point." Thalia snapped. Thalia had a habit of blaming people, and since her usual target, Percy, was gone, she chose Chiron. Chiron took it like a man-er, horse.

"Oh, Thalia," Chiron sighed. "The building of the Argo II is in process. It should be ready in about six months. By the summer solstice. Now-"

"Chiron, Percy is out there! Presumably at that-that _Legion Camp_," I said with disgust. "We need to hurry up! Percy needs us! He needs to remember! He could be in danger. I don't trust those Romans with Percy's life," I told him. Jason was scowling at me and Malcolm his hand on my arm. I exploded pretty early in that meeting. I sounded so prejudiced against the Romans, but what I said was true.

"Percy doesn't remember anything, Chiron. Please, we need to hurry." I begged. My vision went blurry and the next thing I knew I was sobbing into Mal's chest. He was such a good person. I haven't cried in the last week or so, and every reminder of Percy hit me harder than the last. This was my breaking point...again.

I cried and I heard Mal's soft "shh"'s. I heard Thalia sniffle and someone patting someone. I looked up.

Piper's face was the first thing I noticed. It was pale, and her eyes distant. I knew she felt bad about Jason. Will was looking away, towards the window looking into the woods. Clarisse was next to Chris, who came despite the Stolls' requests. The twins were looking down at the knife Clarisse stabbed into last summer out of anger. Leo looked awkward, not sure what he should be doing. Jason was patting a sobbing Thalia's back.

We were Percy's family. We were grieving.

"I'm sorry..."I managed. They all looked up at me, waiting. What they were waiting for, I don't know. "Its just...I hate not knowing". I laughed lightly. Thalia smiled through her tears. She didn't know Percy as well as I did, but she knew he was probably in danger.

"Its okay, A. It runs in the family," Malcolm said laughing, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry, but the camp wouldn't want a ship filled with Greeks flying into the barrier." Jason said, sounding as if he wasn't sorry at all. "Especially with someone who doesn't trust us," he snapped.

Malcolm took a threatening step towards him, hand on his sheathed sword. "You don't understand, Grace."

Jason stepped towards him with the same stance. "No. Your sister doesn't understand, _Nephew._ I want to go to that camp, too. I have more reasons than she does." Jason looked at Piper, who wouldn't meet his eyes. He was an inch away from Mal's face. "I thought she was smart enough to realize that."

That hurt.

Mal pushed Jason backwards, into the ping pong table. "You don't know _anything_ about Annabeth, _Uncle._ You don't know Percy. If you were any of us, if you were a _Greek_, you'd understand why we care so much. Its less barbarous to love instead of fight."

Jason charged towards Mal. Everyone seemed to be lost in watching the two of them.

Except Clarisse.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted so loud, Olympus probably heard her. She was between the two boys. She wasn't scared from the long, sharp sword. Mal had his sword out, and Jason was about to flip his coin.

"You both know what happened last time we had a dispute. Let's not repeat it, shall we?" She asked, disarming both of them single-handedly. "Let's think about the _fate of the world, _here," she growled. I stared at her in awe. Mal walked back to sit next to me. Thalia was glowering at Mal, and I'm sure I was glaring at Jason.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. May Percy forgive me for saying it, but Clarisse is right. I agree with her." Connor Stoll stood up, looking tough. Clarisse flinched at his words.

"I'll take that as an apology and truce for the time you and Percy filled my pillow with horse manure," she said reluctantly. Travis Stoll stifled a laugh as well as I. I remembered that.

"Chiron," Jason interrupted, staring wide-eyed at the centaur. "You allow them to act so...childish?"

"We're a family, Jason. Its what we do," he responded with pride. Thalia looked confused.

"Jason, are you remembering things?" She asked. Jason looked like a deer in headlights. He was hiding something.

"Hera said she would return our memories if we do what we are supposed to. She said by the time we start flying, our memories will return." He said sheepishly. Piper looked like she had been punched.

Clarisse looked pissed. Well, I _did_ tell her not to change.

"And you decided to keep that to yourself? Percy probably knows as much as you do! We need to know what _you_ know, so we can know what Percy knows." She all but yelled. Jason had a guilty look on his face. He should. Thalia looked hurt, like she couldn't believe he would keep such a secret.

Please, Thalia, bigger secrets have been kept. Like you having a brother? I was angry at her for that.

"Well, for starters, I, uh, remember some of my campers." He looked at Piper, who stared back, looking hurt. "I remember Bobby, Gwen, Dakota, Hazel...and Reyna," he said the last name softly. "She-she and I were-are, um-"

"Dude, you had a girl and you didn't even tell me?" Leo asked. Piper's eyes were watering. I stood up.

"What do you remember about them? What do you know about your relationships with these campers?" I asked, eager for an answer.

"I...I know that Reyna and I were, uh, close friends. I know that Bobby is a child of Mars-"

"Ares," Clarisse corrected.

"Shh. Dakota is a child of Mercury. Don't correct me. Hazel is a child of Helios. And Gwen is a child of Minerva. She's a lot like you, Annabeth. Reyna is a child of Ares, too, like Bobby." He was closing his eyes, remembering.

"Anything else?" Chiron prodded. Jason nodded slowly. I realized I was leaning over the table at him. I stood erect, a little embarrassed from my eagerness.

"I can remember the others...not Reyna, though. Juno is making it hard for me. She told me she would. She said that it would make me...impatient. She likes to tease though. She gave me this one memory..."he trailed off. A few tears fell from his eyes out of frustration. He hit the table with his fists.

I was so close to learning how Percy was until Thalia cut in.

"It's alright, Jason. You can stop now," she said, patting his back. He was leaning of the table, panting in anger. How could Thalia say that?

I heard a _BANG!_ and Macey's face popped in the window.

"MACEY?" Malcolm and I yelled simultaneously. Everyone grinned.

"We gotta stop doing that," we said in unison. "STOP!" We said again together. We rolled our gray eyes.

"I thought we were bad, Connor," Travis chuckled. The rest of them laughed at us, and looked towards the window.

"Macey, come here," I said sweetly. Nico snickered at my voice, but my glare shut him up quickly.

I heard a muffled 'no' from the window. Mal huffed out a sigh.

"Macey..." he started.

"Come here," I said a little harsher. I got the same response. I was getting a little frustrated with her.

"Macey Jacobs, Daughter of Athena, get yourself over here _right now,_" I demanded. I heard leaves rustle outside and I looked towards the others.

"I feel bad for your kids, Annabeth," Leo said very seriously. I scrunched my face together, unsure how to respond to that. Thalia looked at me wide-eyed and then started to laugh.

"She'll be the 'bad cop' and Percy will be the 'good cop'." She laughed. I felt my face get hot. "But, seriously, I don't think you'd be able to handle children..."

"Yeah, you already have Percy!" Connor Stoll finished for her. Everyone laughed, including Mal. Gosh, we haven't even done _it_.

"Okay, enough." I said, smiling a little. I was only sixteen! I wasn't-and Percy sure as hell wasn't-ready for kids. They didn't relent.

"Guys..." I started a little more sternly. No one stopped.

"Oh! Oh!" Thalia started, holding her stomach at the thought of Percy as a father. "Connor, remember that time that Mr. D was teasing Percy for not eating his broccoli? Percy was whining the rest of the night, sitting at that table until he finished them! Or...or...Oh, gods, what else?"

"How about that time Annabeth and Percy missed curfew when they went to the ocean. Chiron was having a spaz attack that night just thinking about an angry Athena!" Connor bellowed. Everyone laughed.

"Why would Athena be angry?" Jason asked, looking clueless.

"Dude, you might not know Percy, but from hearing all of this, can you imagine how _messed_ a kid would be as the Son of Poseidon and a Daughter of Athena's kid? Athena would murder them both! Hell, she would murder Percy twice!" Nico laughed.

"OKAY! ENOUGH LAUGHING AT MY EXPENSE GUYS," I yelled, they quieted down and looked at me. "I'm sixteen years old. I'm not thinking about having children." I said sternly.

"I betcha thinking about something else. Or at least, I know Percy is..." Will spoke up. My face felt hot and Malcolm and Thalia's went red.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," they said in unison. "I'll kill him." They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They didn't even react to their unity! Soon, they would be planning Percy's demise if he even tried.

"Oh, good times, good times, I wish Percy could be here..."Travis said stupidly. He clamped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he said. I felt my eyes water.

I noticed Macey was standing next to Chiron, gripping one of his legs for protection. I squatted in front of my beautiful, young sister. I ignored the looks from my old-time friends.

"Honey," I started.

"Woah! Annabeth can be sweet? I gotta tell Percy!" Travis-or was it Connor?-asked. I heard skin against skin. My guess was Clarisse hit him.

"Honey, why were you eavesdropping?" I asked sternly. From the corner of my eye I saw Mal squat and put his arms out to our sister. She let go of the centaur and flew into Mal's hug. We stood up. I brushed my hair behind my ear and patted Macey's back.

"Listen, Mace-Face, you have to tell us why you were eavesdropping. Do you have something to say?" Mal whispered. She pushed her nose deeper into his neck.

"I have the drachma Pe-Per-Percy gave me," she said, stuttering on his name. She lifted her head and stared at Jason.

_"Mace, if you ever, _ever_, need me, just send me a message, okay?"_

"What was that, Annabeth?" Chiron asked me. I realized I said that out-loud.

"That's what he said to Mace when he gave her the drachma." I said, locking eyes with Mal. He understood.

"We can message him," Macey concluded with a sad sigh. I gave her a hug and a kiss. Mal kissed her forehead.

"Jason," I said, turning toward him. "Will Lupa accept a message from me?"

I had hope. Maybe too much.

"No. She'd want a leader. She'd want Chiron."

"So he'd fill her in?" I guessed. He scoffed.

"Lupa probably figured all this out a week ago. She's smart," he said too smugly.

"If what you say is true, then she probably knows less. You were the one who had the quest to free Hera. Percy knows as much as you do memory-wise. So, technically, Lupa is still in the dark. Percy knows better than to blurt out the location of Camp Half-Blood to the campers. I have a feeling he won't tell her much. Chiron has to," I responded.

"Maybe you shouldn't IM them. Percy is probably hanging out with Gwendolyn. She's a daughter of Minerva, or Athena. She likes to make boys feel, er, _comfortable_, at camp. Like Drew, but worse. She knows how to plan. She's strategetic, especially when it comes to guys." He said, leaning back with satisfaction. He raised his eyebrow, looking cocky.

One second I was seeing red out of anger and the next thing I knew I was nose-to-nose with Jason Grace. My knife-Luke's old one-was pressed against his neck. Someone was pulling on my arm half-heartedly. It was Connor since he was closest to me. He had his head tilted to side as if saying 'come on, you don't wanna do this'. I pressed the knife against his neck again. Thalia, as I could see out of the corner of my eye, was staring at me in disbelief.

I guess she just didn't understand love.

"Watch yourself, Jason Grace. Or you'll see just how strategic the Greek children of Athena can be," I threatened. I was terrified at my words. I meant it, which seemed to frighten Jason. I pushed the knife to his throat again, leaving a red mark, and pushed him backwards. His eyes were flaming with anger.

"I'll do it for the world's sake, not because you want me to," he scoffed. He looked at Piper who shook her head.

"Who _are _you? You didn't act so cross before," she snapped.

"He's angry. He wants his memory back. How would you feel if your teased with your memory on the line?" Thalia defended him. I couldn't believe her.

"It doesn't give him the excuse to be rude to Annabeth every chance he gets," Will growled. Chris nodded in agreement. Thalia's eyes widened at this.

"Guys, seriously. Cut him some slack." She said.

"Thals, its okay. I'm sure Percy is the same way at camp," Jason muttered. Clarisse's face was red with anger.

"YOU DON"T KNOW PERCY JACKSON!" She bellowed. Macey whimpered. "Stop being an ass, put aside your differences and help us get you back to your camp. All we want is our leader back." She was breathing heavily. Chris put his arm around, pulling her onto his lap. She calmed down immediately.

"Clarisse is right," Travis agreed. He seemed to realize what he said. "Percy, please don't kick my ass when you get back. You know yourself that she can be smart at times. I fly a white flag, Clarisse."

"Finally. I thought I was gonna have to pulverize you. Now, Jason, Annabeth. Call a truce." She demanded.

We stood there for a few minutes, glaring at each other. I wasn't going to call a truce! I am a Daughter of Athena! I am _above_ this.

Then I thought of Percy's beautiful face. I thought about the time he saved me from the Sirens and how my greatest flaw was pride. I needed to do this for Percy. He would be proud.

"I fly a white flag," I said proudly. "For Percy." I added. Jason looked at me with his arms crossed for a couple more minutes. I held his glare, not allowing him to intimidate me. He finally smiled a big smile and laughed.

"I _have_ been an ass," He laughed. He walked towards me. I took a step back but Will pushed me forward. Jason caught me in a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear. A few tears fell from my eyes.

"I fly a white flag. For the Romans!" He bellowed. My fame shook from his booming voice. He wouldn't let go of my waist. My arms were slung over his neck and and my face was pressed against his shoulder. I was about to push away until I heard Connor's cry.

"GROUP HUG!" Multiple bodies crashed into our embrace. I felt Connor behind me. A little too happy.

Chiron was the first to break away. Then, one by one, we broke away too. Connor's arms were still wrapped around my waist from behind. His face was tucked into my neck. Everyone stifled their laughs but Nico.

"Er, Connor? You can let go now," I said, trying to pry his arms off me. He sighed into my ear. His breath smelt like watermelon. Huh.

"A guy can dream right?" He chuckled. He wasn't even ashamed. That was Connor for ya'!

"No day dreaming, bro. Save it for your pillow." Traivs scolded.

"Save it for Katie!" He countered back. Travis's face turned red from embarrassment.

I pecked Macey on the lips again and ruffled her hair. "Macey, I will never forget how smart you are again. You outshine some of the people in here," I chuckled awkwardly, giving Connor a look. His face twisted into a grin.

I went to stand next to Chiron. Will brought Butch, Son of Iris, and he made a rainbow. I found the golden drachma in my hand. This was it. I was finally going to see him. After those two agonizing weeks. Finally.

"Do you want to say it?" I looked at Chiron.

"Please, do it yourself, my child," Chiron said. He said 'my child'. I practically raised me so I didn't mind. I took a deep, shaky breath.

I tossed the drachma into the rainbow.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Lupa from the Legion Camp," I said with fear of denial in my voice.

The rainbow shimmered and a wolf appeared in front of us. She was in a cave, lecturing a boy with long black hair and green eyes. The boy had a ripped black shirt and gray sweats on under armor. His facial expression said 'I know you won't believe me. I barely believe myself'. The boy was looking at the ground.

_"Look at me, Son of Neptune," _Lupa growled. He looked up. He focused on the she-wolf and then his eyes darted to mine.

Perseus Jackson was staring straight at me.

"That's her! That's the girl! I _told_ you she was real! Believe me!" He yelled, pointing at me. Lupa looked back and her yellow eyes widened. Percy tried running into the message.

_"Stop, Perseus. Its a message. You cannot touch her,"_ Lupa said. Percy halted, his black hair flopping on his forehead. He touched his head and cringed from the pain.

"Greetings, Lupa, I message you under truce," Chiron greeted. Lupa nodded and locked eyes on Jason. Her yellow eyes flickered. Jason was glowing from remembrance.

Chiron locked eyes with Percy and they shared a silent understanding. Probably, 'how are you?' 'oh, you know, lost, as always,' 'oh, thats good. Come back home soon' 'Can't wait'.

_"So is it true? Is this boy really Greek. Is she really behind this? Juno?"_ Lupa asked, her head tilted. Percy looked at Jason, who was standing very close to me. If I were to turn, our foreheads would crash together. Percy scowled.

"Afraid so," Chiron went on to explain what was happening. The whole time I was staring at Percy. He was jumpy, switching his balance on each feet. He was so ADHD. I was probably doing the same thing. He was so amazing. He kept looking up at me, blushing and looking back down. Finally, Chiron cleared his throat. They agreed to keep the secret away from the Romans. The others decided to greet Percy.

"Yo, Jackson, sorry but we made a truce," Travis started. Connor finished, "Don't go all Hero-of-Olympus on us. _I _did it for Annabeth. I'm taking good care of her for ya'." He winked. Percy looked pissed. His hands were balled and his jaw clenched.

"Oh, you guys were one of the first pairs of _fools_ I remembered. Do you know how much shit and trouble Clarisse is gonna make me go through when this is all over? I probably won't be able to walk!" He said in an octave I didn't know he could reach. "And don't you _dare_, Connor. I remember punching your jaw last time you 'took care of Annabeth'." He growled. He glanced at me and blushed. That was weird. I was jealous of the brothers. Percy should be talking to me.

"Ah, don't worry, Perce, Clarisse is under control. I think," Chris chuckled. Percy waved at him and nodded.

"No she's not. When is she _ever_ in control? Last time you said she was, Percy came back with lipstick on! And his eyebrows were waxed. Oh, man, he looked like a -"

"Yeah. I remember parts of that. Like the pain," Percy snapped. His eyes widened. Hopefully a memory.

"And there is this girl..."He started. This could be it. "Thalia." DAMN. "She like to...threaten me. I remember her IM'ing me when I was...uh, its fuzzy. Oh yeah! I remember! I was kissing this girl in my living room. Paul was gone with my mom. The girl yelled at me about Snooki?" He rambled on before looking confused. Everyone chuckled.

"The girl...gods, I _know_ her! I'm sure its...no, no, I can't say that. I don't know. Well, anyway, we were, uh, kissing-"

"What did I tell you about that?" Chiron snapped. Percy remembered something and flinched.

"Sorry, Chiron. Anyway, yeah, we were kissing. Oh man," he blushed. "Yeah, I remember. And the girl stopped. She said there was an IM. She made me answer it." He scowled.

"Must've been hard, no?" Chris laughed.

"Well, it was Thalia. WAIT! Thalia, you're right there! Next to the blond...oh the blond." Percy seemed to be really looking at me for the first time that message. His eyes widened and he blushed.

"She was the girl I was, uh, kissing." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Tears fell down my face. Was that all he could remember? Nope.

"Thalia saw the blond, Anna-Anna-oh, my head hurts. I don't think Hera wants me to know..." He rubbed his head.

"Annabeth," Jason told him. Percy nodded. He looked where Jason was and glared.

"YES!" He shouted. He did a little Percy-like dance and I laughed. He stopped when I laughed.

"Wise Girl?" He whispered. He smiled, clearly remembering something. I smiled at him, tasting my own tears. I felt Jason's hand on my shoulder reassuringly. Percy glared at his hand like it was Kronos himself.

"Seaweed Brain?" I whispered back. He grinned his stupid grin.

"I only remember a little. Like, like, that day when Thalia threatened to-er, nevermind. She told me if I told she would do it. I want to have kids someday." He flinched. We laughed. Percy's eyes settled on mine.

"I remember your smile when your mother told you she could be the architecture of Olympus. Also, when you were at the pavilion and...oh, damn, Hera!" Percy shouted to the unseen sky. He muttered under his breath. Oh Percy.

"Dude, do you remember what I told you last August?" Malcolm interrupted. Seaweed Brain looked hurt almost. I was confused, but Percy seemed to understand.

"Malcolm...you know, I-I can't-I couldn't help it!" He protested. Mal's face darkened. He looked so much like our mother.

"All's fair in love and war," he said. Percy looked at me, his eyes pleading. This wasn't the reunion I wanted, either, Seaweed Brain.

"Mal, I haven't said anything in two weeks to my boyfriend in two weeks, and you're already threatening him? Stop, please," I glowered at me brother. I shrugged Jason's hand off my shoulder.

"Boyfriend? AH! My head...Yeah, I remember your temper, Wise Girl. It scares me," Percy admitted sheepishly. I smiled sweetly at him. This was all so bittersweet.

"Just wait until you see me next time, Kelp Face." Thalia grumbled. Her blue eyes were set afire. He flinched at whatever memory he had of her wrath. He shook the fear away. He was still himself.

"Can't wait, Pinecone Face," He smirked. Jason glared at Percy for that but Thalia just laughed. We had to insert a drachma again, but since Butch was here, we didn't have to. Unlimited talk, courtesy of Butch's momma.

"Percy?" I said softly. He looked up at me and then scowled. I was speechless. Did he just scowl at me?

"Sor-sorry. Its just, you're the only one I don't remember very well. You're still a stranger." He said sheepishly. My heart dropped farther than it has ever dropped. I started to sob and my girlfriends weren't really near me. Jason hugged me. I cried into his shoulder. I didn't know it was him at first. I thought it was Connor, because he was about the same height as me. But no, it was Jason. I felt bad.

"Are you Jason?" I heard Percy ask in a controlled voice. I cried harder at that. I felt a few people pat my back. Connor didn't really like me, he just did things to tease Percy. Seaweed Brain knew that we were friends. I've known Connor since we were eight.

Connor tugged me away from Jason and I switched shoulders to cry on. I felt humiliated. I was crying so much, switching from shoulder to shoulder. Connor patted my waist where his hands were and shhed me.

"Yeah, I'm Jason," I heard Jason retort in the same tone as Percy.

"Just checking. How are you holding up my fort?" Percy asked in a more strained voice. I should have been in Percy's arms. Not Jason. Not Connor. Percy's.

"Something about the way Percy just said fort made it sound like a lot more than Camp Half-Blood, Annie," Connor whispered in my ears. I smiled into his shoulder. Hey, even doofuses have their moments.

"She's strong, Son of Neptune." Jason said, approving of the 'fort'.

"She's mine. At least, I think she's-er, I mean Camp Half-Blood is mine." Percy said awkwardly.

"They are _so_ not talking about camp, Annie," Connor chuckled into my ear. I wiped my eyes after Travis handed me a tissue. I muttered a thanks. Connor's hands left my waist. See, he didn't like me. We were old friends.

"Annabeth is right here, you know," Nico grumbled from the back of the group. Percy's face lit up then darkened when he saw Nico.

"Nico di Angelo. I remember you and your...sister. I remember she was one of the bravest people I know-"

"You've told me thousands of times, Perce. I'll say it again, I forgive you. Bianca died in honor. I will always miss her, but I have a new family." Nico said, his eyes welling with tears a little. He turned away for a second then turned around again.

"Thank you. That's been on my mind for a few days now." Percy sighed, sitting on a rock. "Hey! Nico, you little demon, I wasn't talking about Annabeth! I was, er, talking about camp! Yeah, that's what I was doing.

"You've always been a horrible liar, Percy Jackson," I snickered. He looked at me, went red and looked down.

"I remember so much about our quests, Annabeth. I remember your voice, you smile, but I couldn't remember your eyes. Or your name. I don't know what killed me more." Percy said, staring in my eyes. My face felt hot and my eyes watered.

"Percy..." I croaked.

"Aw!" Piper piped-heh, pun-from the back.

"Yep!" The Stolls, Chris, Will and Thalia all muttered. "This is Percy. Gush and all." We all laughed.

"We gotta stop that. All of us." Thalia laughed. Jason smiled a little bit.

"Do you know, uh, Reyna?" Jason asked, rubbing the back of his head. Percy's face paled a little.

"Yeah. I do." He said monotonously.

"She give you a warm greeting?" Jason snickered.

"Do you call electrocuting me for answers a warm welcome?"

"Yes. Yes I do," Jason nodded. "She's a smart girl."

"She is evil, I'm sure," Percy muttered. He shook his head, clearly agitated. I would rather be electrocuted then have Percy say I was a stranger.

"Hey! No she's not! She's a good person! She's the best warrior-"

"Yeah, save it for when I respect her. She's a daughter of Ares. That says enough." Percy snapped. Clarisse chuckled, amused by how much she stained Percy's respect for children of Ares.

I stared at him for another ten minutes, taking in his surroundings, his clothes, his hair. His eyes. Chiron broke me out of my reverie.

"Annabeth?" He must've said it four times before I came back to Camp Half-Blood.

"Would you like to talk with Percy in private?" He asked softly.

"Yes," I said, realizing I had been crying again. Chiron nodded and led most of the campers out of the room. Clarisse and Thalia stayed.

"Are you Thalia?" Percy finally spoke after Lupa walked away. Thalia's blue eyes blazed.

"Do you remember _anything_ I told you? I specifically said that if you hurt Annabeth I would personally make sure-"She ranted.

"I'm going to hurt you, Jackson." Clarisse growled, crossing her arms. Thalia's eyes filled with tears and Clarisse was fighting them.

"Clarisse," Percy smiled. "I'd never think I would be so happy to see you!"

"I'm going to hurt you, Jackson," She repeated, a tear fell. "You made Annabeth almost lose hope." Percy's eyes looked distant. Thalia walked out of the room, her small hand covering her mouth. She just couldn't stand this. She swore off love, and frankly, I didn't want her here to gain another reason for doing so. He seemed to remember something, but it must've been vague because he still looked confused.

"The lost Olympian...Pandora's Box. War. Kronos. A guy named Luke," he trailed off, looking at nothing in particular. His eyes widened in alarm and he stared at me.

"I know why Hera won't let me remember you, Annabeth," he whispered. I locked eyes with him and his gorgeous face softened.

"Why, Seaweed Brain?" I asked, giving a hopeful smile to him. He stood up, standing like the brave, courageous hero I knew and loved.

"Because she knows that I would give anything to come back to you. She allows me that knowledge, but she won't tell me _why._" He punched the side of the cave in frustration. He was crying.

"Percy, I understand-"

"NO!" He shouted then spoke softly. "You don't understand what it feels like. Cut Jason some slack. Its hard for us. Hera took away something she knew I couldn't live without. I don't know the details of our relationship, or the memories, but I _know,_ dammit, that I need you. I know I love you." Percy assured me, tears streaming down both our faces.

This is not what I wanted. I wanted him _here._ Not gods-know-where with 'Gwendolyn'.

"Don't cry, Percy. Please, don't cry." I begged. Clarisse's arm tightened around my shoulder. Percy shook his head.

"Tell me it back," he demanded fiercely. "Say it to me so I know this is right. Let me know what I'm suffering for. Please. Say I love you." He begged, fresh tears falling. He lost every memory except for teasers. Hera needed to make sure they would cooperate, so she took something captive, per say, so they would.

She took memories of me. This made me a little happy, knowing Percy cared that much. It also mad me angry. What damn right does she have? I looked at Percy. He seemed anxious, unsure how I'll respond. The confident, old Percy I knew wouldn't be looking this way. He would know how much I cared.

But I was just a stranger who he knew he loved, yet there was no proof.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain. I always will, no matter where you are. I will get you back," I sobbed. Percy cried, wiping his face with his shirt. He smiled, and mouthed _thank you_, clearly too distraught to say it out-loud.

"I love you too, Wise Girl. I want-no, I need you back. I will do what Hera says for you," he promised.

He knows he loves me. That's what I wanted, right? I should be feeling better, right?

I wasn't. I felt so helpless. I felt worse. I was selfish, putting myself in front of the safety of the world. At least, in Percy's eyes I was.

So why was I feeling so...hopeless?

* * *

**oooh. Cliffhanger ah-gain. check out the link on my profile. I hope you liked it. It's over 7000 words. Give me suggestions. I really like Jason, but I needed to stress how frustrating it is to lose your memories, your life.**

**Forgive me?:D Please tell me whatcha think. It means more than you could know!  
**

**Review it!Thanks, love, AJ121  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY this update got booted up a few days because my oh-so dear friend (and follower.? :D jk ily) asked me nicely to. Life is good to Percabeth fans like that. Plus, I can't really brush off such a good and committed reader. I really appreciate her (his?) dedication. So, thanks, pal!**

**Anyway, this story is really getting to me. I mean, I am usually not a sappy person. I affiliate with tough love. This story is such an extra effort. I try, guys. Please respect this, and excuse my bittersweet story. Also, I realized my name is un-original, which is uncool. Any suggestions for original names? or should I keep it as it is?**

**THIS IS FOR YOU, GML!:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO&co. Some lucky bitch does. I mean-ah, no I don't take that back. He made Percy leave.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I would like to tell you how sweet and uplifting it was to hear Percy say he loves me.

Then I would be lying.

I don't like lying. It...breaks people. Like with Luke, it broke Thalia and I. But I try not to think of that.

My conversation with Percy was short after Thalia and Clarisse left. Percy stared at me for a long time with an agitated look upon his beautiful face.

_Flashbaaaack._

_The staring was almost too much to bear. I would've felt better if he was telling me about that Reyna chick who attacked him on his first day at the Roman camp. Instead, his green orbs studied my face, body and soul. Or at least, that was what it felt like. Finally, he made a noise._

_"There's this..." He sighed. "Nagging in the back of my mind. It's telling me, 'remember, remember'. But I can't. It tells me 'you know her; you love her.' But _why_?" He groaned in frustration, standing up from his rock and punching the cave wall again. He turned towards the message again and his eyes widened._

_"Oh, Annabeth, I didn't mean for it to sound that way! No, no, NO. Gods, Annabeth, don't cry." He begged. I tried not to cry, but what he said was a little overwhelming. I wiped my face and took a deep breath._

_"I don't want to make you feel...obligated, Sea-Jackson." I struggled to let the words out. "I want you to remember when the time is right, not try to force yourself to remember. The mind is powerful. It can lead you to believe anything you want. I don't want..." I choked back a sob. "I don't want you to force the memories of us. I don't want you to make yourself believe things. It wouldn't be the same. She's teasing you, Jackson. She's making yourself suffer so you will do what she says. Only then will she return your memories. Don't create your own memories. Don't create our relationship in your head, Perseus Jackson."_

_His response: watching me cry for another five minutes. _

_I was sick of this game Hera had created. I wiped my face harshly, shaking the tears away. I put on my brave face. I needed to make Percy understand how delicate it was for him to see me._

_"The world is in danger, Percy," I started. He nodded, waiting for me to continue. "Hera plays a game like no other god, Percy. She's almost unreadable. She has her secrets. Her lies. Her...plans. I don't trust her. Not in the least. I'm not telling you to revolt, to try to come back. To ruin her plan by playing your only card: defiance._

_"It wouldn't do any good, anyway. The world needs us...you to suffer." I took another deep breath. He interrupted my spiel. _

_"You're suffering, too, Annabeth. I can see it. Clarisse and Thalia can see it. Jason can see it. That's why he takes it out on you. By making you tough this...situation out, it comforts him. Its almost as if he is telling Reyna. Do you understand? No? Well, its like...because Reyna and you are so alike, according to Hera. Jason can make you, a Greek version of Reyna, so to speak, stop suffering. He only knows tough love, Annabeth. He is making sure you know that you should stop suffering. Stop crying. Stop grieving. By being so hard on you, Annabeth, he thinks Reyna will know this. Its a little wicked, but I hope you understand."_

_He took a big breath. "Jason is hurting you to make himself feel better about Reyna suffering. He would like, as much as me, you to stop. Just stop trying. Don't lose Hope. But don't go out of your way to stop Hera. Give up, in a sense. Jason doesn't understand you aren't Reyna, but you're sort of her replacement there. But he knows he can't treat you like her. He knows he can't comfort you-any more than he can Reyna-and tell you to stop grieving. That's his way of showing we'll make it through. That's his tough love."_

_He looked at me. I was trembling. This is his way of telling me something. He wanted me to stop crying. How could I? Its easy for him: he doesn't remember. I knew this would happen._

_"So...basically, Jason is using me as Reyna, telling me to suck it up, because he can't really tell her himself. I'm like a substitute, though, yelling at me constantly won't solve anything." I summed up well better than he did. "I'm his punching bag. He uses me to let out his frustration of not being able to comfort Reyna. It makes him feel like he's doing something."_

_"Annabeth, you don't get it. Its...more than hard to be away from the ones we love." Percy said. "I promi-"_

_"DON'T. No, Percy, don't make another promise. You don't know what you're doing." I stopped him_

_"I do know what I'm-"_

_"NO! No you don't!" I shouted. I was sure the pavilion could hear me, being only twenty feet away from the rec room. _

_"Perseus Jackson, you _don't_ remember. You don't know anything about the promises I have been through. There are too many that were broken. My family..." I stared through my tears at my memory-less boyfriend. I continued to yell. "The boy I fell in love with would NOT try to make a promise he won't keep AGAIN." I heard the door creak open and I could see Thalia in the doorway, flanked by the rest of the senior counselors. Jason was hiding behind Thalia, staring intently at Percy, who was string blankly at me. I quieted down, speaking through my teeth._

_"The boy I fell in love with would be apologizing for his actions, even if they aren't his fault. Then I would be telling him its all okay, that I would come and get you as soon as possible. But I can't." I growled. "The Hero of Olympus that I've known since we were twelve, wouldn't be apologizing for JASON. He would be halfway here, ready to kick his ass." I screamed. I didn't care if said person was there. It needed to be said._

_"But I don't want you to jeopardize the fate of the world for me. You did it once, and it worked. I'm sure your luck won't work this time. Please. Don't do stupid things this time around. Ignore me. Ignore the temptation. Don't create your own memories. It will just destroy all of our REAL ones, the ones I have." Tears streamed down my face faster. Percy looked pained. He looked like the twelve year old boy I once cared for. Then in an instant, he turned into the Hero of Olympus, glowing with opportunity to destroy the enemy. His face morphed into an emotionless, pale expression. His eyes were hard, unreadable._

_"Are yo-are you breaking up with me?" He stuttered. I was shocked. That wasn't what I meant at all. I felt slapped in the face at the thought of leaving him._

_"NO! No. Gods, no. I just don't want you to risk the fate on the world on _me_." I cleared up. His eyes softened, his face still unreadable._

_"I won't. I want to, but I won't." He promised, despite my warnings to him not to make a promise. I shook my head slightly._

_"Percy..." He tensed._

_"There's people behind you," he noticed. I looked behind me. I knew they were behind me, but I wished they had the decency to leave. Ah, they didn't._

_"Annabeth..." Thalia walked over to give me hug. I stopped her with a swipe of my hand. She frowned and looked away, hurt. Jason was staring at Percy, probably having another telepathic convo. _

_"No. Thalia, why are _you _here?" I snapped. There was only Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls, Thalia, Jason and Mal were there. Chiron wasn't, which disturbed me a little. He practically raised me._

_"You're my best friend!" She told me, her fierce blue eyes watering. "What's _wrong_ with you, Annabeth? You're talking to Percy! I thought this is what you wanted."_

_"I'll talk to you later, Thalia Grace." I said, turning back to Percy. A drum sound came from th outside of his camp. He cursed in ancient Greek._

_"I...I have to go. Its time for brawl. I won every one these past two weeks, Annabeth," Percy said with a grin. "I'm invincible. Something about sticks..."_

_"Eh, don't worry about it. You'll remember," Nico shrugged. I laughed a nervous laugh, hoping Percy would change the subject._

_"Nico, buddy, I totally remember you. Two months ago we snuck out of my apartment and broke into Goode High School for my math textbook. We almost got caught. Oh, good times." Percy sighed. The drum rolled louder in the background. He scowled. He locked eyes with me. Our conversation was...emotional. I still wasn't even sure if he understood what I was saying._

_"I'll...try my best, Annabeth. I'll do what I can. I'll keep my mouth shut," he promised. Each one stung, a reminder of how many were broken. "I'm doing it for you, not Hera. Stay strong."_

_He looked nervously at something behind the IM. He bit his lip, and for an instant I wish I was there to be biting his lip. I shook the thought away._

_"We'll work as fast as we can, Perce." I said. "I'll...I'll talk to you soon. Be safe." I told him. It was so hard to actually say 'goodbye'. It hurt so much just thinking about it._

_"Funny, you're telling me to be safe and I'm invincible and I'm telling you to be strong and the strongest person I know." Percy mused half-heartedly. "I...I love you, Wise Girl." Percy said, blushing a little. I heard some snickers behind me and he frowned._

_"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." I gave him the best smile I could. My voice was thick, something that seemed to be happening a lot lately. Percy gave me his signature, goofy grin one last time and we swiped our hands through the message._

_ I was more terrified leaving him to fight in a Roman, semi-friendly brawl than I was when he was fighting Kronos, Lord of Time._

_ENNNd Flashback._

It has been a week since our discussion. I talked to Percy two days ago. Our conversations were mostly about Lupa and the Romans. He seems to be remembering everyone...but me. I was hurt by this, but I was getting better. I had Clarisse. Jason had Thalia. Percy had...I don't know who he had. He never really needed anybody for emotions things like that. And by 'that' I mean end-of-the-world stuff.

I was at archery, which is dumb, because Will already knows I graduated the course. Like, two years ago. There are five levels to complete before graduation, and after four years, Percy was still on level one. At least twenty campers completed the course this summer. And it was their first year.

I was in a tree, out of view from everyone but Will. I pulled the string back, aiming for the red target next to Zeus's fist. I let the arrow soar through the air, hitting the bullseye.

"YES! Annabeth, that was fantastic! It only took you eight years to almost perfect it, though." Will called out to me. I could see him wink from a hundred yards away. I grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. I saw a silver arrow fly towards me. It was so fast I didn't even have time to react. One second I saw it, then half a second later, it was stuck onto the tree I was in, four inches above my head. I recovered from my mini-heart attack and snatched the arrow out of the bark.

It read:

_Annabeth, we need to talk._

_Your friend, Thalia_

It creeped me out a little that she didn't sign 'your best friend'. I guess I made her believe we weren't best friends. I mean, yeah, I was ticked off at her. After all we have been through, she didn't even tell me about her brother. She defended him over defending me. I was jealous. Jason was a jackass.

I hopped off the tree, handed my bow and quiver to an Apollo girl and sauntered off to the pavilion. I hadn't seen much of Chiron these days. He was always in the Big House, or helping Leo. Piper was barely seen among the campers, too. I knew she was hurting about Jason. The Mist's powers eluded her into thinking she and Jason had something. They might have something now, but it was hard to tell. He was always with Thalia.

I sat down at my table, keeping my gaze away from the Poseidon's table. I thought back to Thanksgiving break. Percy and I, well, we, uh...

_Flashbaaack_

_There was a soft, quiet knock on my door. Sarah, my whore-ish roommate, flew towards the door, even though I told her it would be Percy. She was wearing her tight pajama shorts-although 'short' seemed like an understatement- and a big T-shirt that said 'Kiss me I'm Irish'._

_She fixed her hair a little bit, ignoring my rolling-of-the eyes. Her eyeliner was caked on, making her brown eyes and red hair pop out. She swung the door open._

_"O-M-G! Percy!" She squealed. He didn't even look at her. He nodded and looked over her shoulder at me and smiled. Behind him was Sally and Paul. They waved. I was embarrassed a little at my roommate. She was dressed provocatively while I was wearing my school uniform: a red, mid-thigh skirt, white shirt with a red blazer over it and a little tie. They came early to pick me up. I had just started packing. School had only been out for fifteen minutes!_

_"Oh." Sarah dead-panned when she took in the extra guests and Percy's oblivion. She grabbed a sweatshirt off of the desk chair and walked past the family into Brittany, our neighbor's, dorm. Sally frowned when she saw Sarah. Percy walked over to me and gave me a hug around my waist._

_"Hey, Wise Girl." He whispered in my ear. I laughed at his happiness. We had one and a half weeks to ourselves. Well, to ourselves except the next Thursday. I pulled away from the hug, leaving his warmth. I gestured for Sally and Paul to come into my dorm. It was a big room, so I was never in Sarah's way. The walls her a light pink and the desk a dark cherry wood. My side of the room was spotless except for my desk. Architecture plans Sarah couldn't read if she tried for Olympus were strewn over my laptop and books. Percy jumped on my yellow bed, landing in a lying-down position. He propped his big head up with his hand. Sally gave him a disapproving look he ignored._

_I gave Sally and Paul a hug. "Thank you so much for inviting me to your Thanksgiving, Mr and Mrs B." I smiled. _

_"Annabeth, stop saying thank you, they already know," Percy grumbled. He was lying on his back, fiddling with his thumbs. I rolled my eyes at his comment._

_"You're always welcome, Annabeth," Paul said. They looked around my dorm awkwardly, unsure of what to do. It was their first time in my dorm. I quickly gave them the desk chairs to sit on. They smiled at me again. I turned towards my humming boyfriend. _

_"Get your shoes off my bed, Seaweed Brain. I just made it." I growled with my hands on my hips. He snickered, raising an eyebrow like, 'whatcha gonna do if I don't?' I walked over to him, twisting his ankle. He said, 'ow ow ow!'. He sat up._

_"Just to let you know, I did that to humor you," he laughed. I swatted him in the back of the head. He flinched to 'humor me'._

_"I just started packing. I'll finish up quickly. I wasn't expecting you to come this early," I admitted to his parents. They shared a look and laughed._

_"Percy's been bothering us for like, two hours, so we came early to shut him up," Sally giggled. Paul shook his head, smiling. I looked at Percy, who was blushing. He found my mechanical pencil so interesting, he stared at it intently._

_"Huh." Was my response. I grabbed my duffel bag and walked into the closet. I heard Percy hiss complaints at Sally for saying that. I picked out some nice clothes, not too flashy, not too modest. I had a little over a week alone with Percy. I wasn't going to waste this opportunity for cuddling. I made sure I grabbed my silver, knee-length dress fro Thursday, which was six days away._

_I walked back out, stuffing the clothes into the bag. I walked into the closet again, grabbing my lacy bras and undies. I walked back out and Percy was regarding my outfit. _

_"Are you going to wear that all day, Wise Girl?" He laughed. I glared at him._

_"No, I'm going to wear all break," I answered sarcastically. I grabbed the outfit I was going to change into in the bathroom to change. I came back out, wearing dark jeans and a light gray t-shirt with an owl on it. Percy nodded in approval and grinned at the owl part._

_"Oh, you sneaky, subtle demigod," he teased. He was being so goofy, I couldn't help but laugh. I stuffed my toiletries in my bag and packed up my designs for Olympus. I put on a sweatshirt-that just happened to be Percy's blue one._

_"Is that Percy's?" Sally asked, standing up to leave._

_"Um, yeah," I said awkwardly, avoiding Perce's grin. He carried my bags for me. I snatched my keys off of the desk and called a goodbye to Sarah. She probably heard me, but decided to ignore me. Oh well._

_We left my school's grounds and drove to the apartment. Percy and I were sitting in the back seat, making stupid faces at each other. We were cracking up._

_"What's so funny back there?" Paul asked, peering through the rear-view mirror._

_"Oh, nothing," Percy managed to say, which made me laugh harder. We made it to the apartment, clutching our stomachs. Percy still carried my bags, like a gentleman. Sally unlocked the door and Percy motioned for my to go in very dramatically._

_"Milady," he said, sweeping me inside. I swatted at him. I walked into the living room, flicking the light on. I was so comfortable in this house, just like Sally wanted._

_"Would you like a tour of the apartment, Milady?" Percy asked, fluttering his eye lashes. Paul chuckled at Percy's idiocy. Sally and Paul walked down the hallway to the other side of the apartment._

_"Sure. As long as you stop acting so stupid," I agreed. He grinned and grabbed my arm. We ran to the kitchen we halted to a stop. He told me what it was, then told me about the dining room when we got there. We jogged to the bathroom and he told me what it was. We didn't go into his parent's room because they were in there, doing gods-know what. We flew throughout the house and he finally stopped outside his bedroom. He turned towards me, wiggling his dark eyebrows. I couldn't help but laugh._

_"And this, Milady, is where you will be sleeping." Percy whispered, dangerously close to my ear. He opened the door behind me, dragged me in, and pushed me against the door, his arms squeezing my waist. He nuzzled his nose into my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I chuckled at him when he started kissing little trails of kisses to my collarbone. He sighed into my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He snickered at this._

_He moved his forehead to mine. "I couldn't wait for this vacation, Annabeth. My mom and Paul will be working _every day_ except Thursday. It'll be like this all the time when they're gone." He promised. I pushed his head towards mine, eager to kiss him. We kissed softly at first, drinking up the fact that we had so much time together. Suddenly, and I didn't know I could be so demanding, I pushed Percy towards the bed and I sat on his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist. I could feel him grinning through the rough, hungry kisses._

_I played with his hair and Perce's hands went under my shirt, his fingers brushing against my ribs. He moved closer to my breasts with each brush. I was in charge now. I licked his bottom lip and his lips parted, letting my tongue slide into his mouth. We tongue wrestled for a few moments, each of us demanding control. I gave in and let him take over. His tongue studied my mouth. I heard a moan and I don't think it was me. I could feel Percy under me. Ah, he was getting...into it. I pulled back, raising my eyebrows. His face turned crimson and he removed his hands from my skin. My skin tingled from where his soft hands were._

_"Percy, your parents will start to wonder. I mean, we've been in here for at least ten minutes. I'm sure they heard you pushing me against the door," I whispered. He seemed to thinking about the problem. He met my eyes and he grinned mischievously. Next thing I knew, I was lying on his bed and he was hovering over me. I was glad he was wearing sweat pants. It was so uncomfortable when he wore jeans. He pressed his body against mine and grinned. I shook my head._

_"You don't understand warnings, do you, Percy?" I asked. He was kissing my neck. He was still 'into it'. But I decided to ignore it for now. I let out a soft moan when his lips brushed over my collarbone. His breath tickled my neck when he laughed at me. _

_"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Lieutenant Lust," I grumbled, poking him very close to his, er, thing. He groaned a little bit._

_"Annabeth. That's not fair." He muttered, his lips on my ear. "You know what I have to do now?" I decided to play dumb for once._

_"No." I answered, shaking my head. Percy leaned up into a sitting position on my stomach. He didn't put all of weight on me, which was nice, but the weight that was on me felt good. He pulled my shirt over my head. I helped him take off his. I pulled his head towards mine, and we kissed deeper than before. We were tongue wrestling, again. Once in a while, I would back off, and he would take over. Then, when he least expected it, I would take over. He moaned my name softly a couple times, but not loud enough for his parents to hear._

_His hands went everywhere now that he wasn't so nervous. He definitely more comfortable with letting his hands roam. My fingers traced his chest. His abs were perfectly defined. I whimpered a little bit. Percy was kissing down my collarbone to my chest when we were interrupted. _

_"PERCY!" We heard a voice screech. It was Grover, his voice an octave higher than usual. Percy practically jumped onto the ground, he was so surprised. I grabbed a pillow and covered myself with it. I yelped when I saw Nico walk up beside Grover. His eyes widened then snapped shut. I looked helplessly at Percy, who was retrieving my shirt from the floor. He handed it to me, his face was red as mine, and I walked into his closet to put on the shirt. I decided I was too embarrassed to show my face to Grover and Nico for long. I mean, I practically flashed my boyfriend's best friend and a twelve year old boy. I had a black lacy bra on, which was good, at least. I walked up to the bed, standing next to a shirtless Percy._

_"Um, hi, guys," I said very awkwardly. I realized I was still holding the pillow in front of me, so I threw it towards the head board. Nico wouldn't look at me and Grover was glaring at Percy._

_"We just thought we would say 'hi' to you two while we are at camp. But I guess you two beat us to the punch of reuniting." Grover grumbled. Nico nodded. _

_"Please," Percy scoffed. "Like you don't take Juniper." He seemed to realize his word choice and Grover's red face. "I mean-oh, shit. Did I just say that? Nico, how much of that did you understand?"_

_Nico looked clueless. "I just saw Annabeth shirtless. I don't want to talk about girls, Percy. I feel violated." He said. I was a little peeved. What, did I not look good without a shirt? I realized how stupid that question was. Nico was twelve!_

_"Dude?" Percy asked warily, "are you...uh, gay?" He asked. I stared abhorred at him._

_"PERCY!" Nico and I shouted simultaneously. _

_"What? I WAS JUST WONDERING!" He defended himself. "I mean, I was twelve too, once. I wouldn't be 'violated' to see you shirtless." He shrugged. Nico's eyes narrowed and I slapped Percy's shoulder._

_"I'm not gay, Perce." Nico growled, his eyes dark. "I actually find girls attractive. Annabeth is like my sister, though. Its gross to think of her like that."_

_Percy nodded. "Okay, well, what's up?"_

_I interrupted. "I'm gonna, um, go help your mom make dinner." Percy looked up at me like, 'oh, we'll continue this later.' _

_"As soon as it gets good, someone interrupts..."he muttered almost inaudibly. I walked out of the room towards the kitchen. Sally and Paul were standing there, slicing tomatoes and cucumbers for salad. When they saw me they tried their best not to smile. Paul failed, so he left the kitchen, laughing. I felt my face get hot. I stood there, awkwardly, watching a smile creep onto Sally's face then disappear. We she was done, she turned around, leaning against the counter._

_"Are you guys done, uh, greeting each other?" She asked, looking like she was about to explode with laughter. I stumbled on my way to sit on a bar stool. I managed to get on one and I propped my elbows on the counter._

_"Um...yeah." I avoided her amused gaze. "What did you hear, exactly?" I demanded.__ Sally closed her eyes, laughing softly at whatever she heard._

_"I know you guys were kissing against the door. You were grumbling about him pushing you too hard against the door," she said, suddenly serious. She seemed to care that her son was being a little too rough on his girlfriend. I don't care. I like it when he gets like that. "I didn't hear all you said, though. I was in the bathroom, getting a tampon. I heard you say, 'dammit, Percy, how would you like it to be squished against a damn door?'. Oh, that was priceless." She shook her head and opened the refrigerator. She grabbed out two water bottles and tossed me one._

_She continued, "His bed is very noisy, you know. I could totally tell when you two migrated to it. I figured you wouldn't like it if I stayed in the bathroom any longer, so I thought my bedroom would be a good place to be. Oh, I was wrong. The walls are very thin." She was laughing uncontrollably now. I was glad Paul wasn't here to share what he heard. "I'm not going to go into details, because I came out here to escape your little murmurings to each other. I could totally tell you two were making out, though." She turned back around to cut up some lettuce. My face felt hot, but that soon passed. I practically lived with Sally on the weekends. The awkward talks weren't so awkward anymore._

_Percy walked in from the hallway. He winked to me. He was still shirtless. My face felt hot again. He probably didn't remember his green shirt that was on his bedroom floor. "Hey, Mom," Percy smiled, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. She glanced over her shoulder at me. She smiled a smile, knowing smile to me. I looked away. I wondered how many other times we came out of his bedroom and Sally and Paul knew exactly what we were doing in there and we acted so slick and cliche. And to think we thought we were being _quiet_._

_"Hey, Percy," Paul greeted, coming into the kitchen with a grin still on his face. He did a double-take on Percy's shirtless-ness and walked back out, laughing._

_"What's so funny?" Percy looked at me, a confused look on his face. I motioned to his chest and he looked down, finally realizing what was so funny. Surprisingly, instead of bolting to his room for his shirt, he laughed._

_"So much for being inconspicuous, huh, Wise Girl?" He grinned. He winked again. Sally Blofis shook her head, laughing softly at her son's openness. Paul walked back into the kitchen, trying to keep a straight face._

_"That's a big word you got there, Seaweed Brain," I nodded in approval of his random smartness. "You're right, if we have these two _eavesdroppers_ here, we're gonna have to work on our subtleness." I laughed._

_"Hey! We're not eavesdroppers!" Sally protested._

_"Hey, Mom, its all good. I'm fine with working on subtle." Percy nodded, stealing a tomato out of the bowl, putting it in his mouth and making a weird face at the taste. _

_"No funny business, Perseus Jackson," his mom scolded lightly. Percy feigned shock, putting his hand on his chest as if he was hurt._

_"But, Mom, Annabeth and I are a pair of pretty __hilarious people!" He told her. Sally's eyes widened and then she swatted Percy's head. He chuckled and dodged her, giving me a quick wink in between. She chased him around the apartment until she made him put on a shirt. _

_That was the end of 'funny business' talk, but it wasn't the end of it._

_(end flashbaaaaack)_

"Annabeth!" I heard Thalia shriek, breaking me out of my reverie. I looked up, seeing the herd of my closest friends walking towards me. I had a bad feeling about this.

"It's about time, Thalia," I growled as they all sat around me. Thalia sat across from me, Mal and Clarisse on either side of me. The Stolls, Rachel (when she showed up again, I don't know), Katie Gardner, Nico, Grover and Juniper. Even Will was there. I noticed Jason standing behind Thalia, flanking her right. I figured he was just here for kicks.

"Why? Were you day dreaming?" I heard Leo tease, walking to sit next to Will. Piper trudged slowly next to him. Leo had his arm around her shoulder, which made Jason tense up. It wasn't anything, though, that was clear. Piper looked sick. She laid her head down on the table almost immediately.

"No," I lied. "I was just getting impatient. What is everyone doing here?" I asked, feeling very, _very,_ bad about where this was heading.

"Honey," Thalia started off on a bad note obliviously. "Stop frowning. We're here for you." She grabbed my hands, placing them between hers.

"Annabeth, we just want to make sure you're okay," Mal said softly, rubbing me back. I looked around. Even the Stolls were solemn. Travis had his arm wrapped around Katie's thin waist, which was new. They were a little flushed. I was happy for them.

"This isn't a, uh..." I trailed off.

"This is an intervention, Annabeth Chase. We're here to talk." Rachel growled, clearly ready to get to the point.

An intervention? What am I- a druggie?

"An _intervention_? Guys, you're joking, right?" I chuckled nervously. I realized how much I just sounded like Percy. Every's face had something on it: pity, sympathy, empathy, disappointment (not for me, I hope, Rachel) and just plain sadness from Piper. Gods, she was so much like Silena, it hurt to look at her.

"Ah, I see," I nodded. "You aren't joking..." I looked around at my friends, my comrades. Most of them had been through war with me. Some had been to hell and back with me-literally.

"Well, let's see where this leads us. Let's get this freaking thing started so I can go back to the Argo II," Leo muttered.

Everyone seemed to take a deep breath before turning towards me.

_Let _my_ brawl begin, Hera,_ I thought bitterly.

* * *

Oooh.** you like? no flames for the gay thing. I mean no disrespect. please review. give me suggestions! this is for you, GML, so you better give me some suggestions ;p**

**sorry this took forever. thanks for reading, love, AJ121**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo. I'm back. I was aiming for more reviews. Guess we can't all get what we want, right? sigh. I dont know the difference between a 'lemon' and a 'lime'. I guess you would call this almost-going-down. If we're realllly talking about fruit,then I'll have u know I love strawberries. WARNING: sexual content. Kinnda. don't get too excited. Sheesh..  
**

**this chapter is short. I have a highschool party to attend tomorrow so that means I gotta sleeep! Drunks don't like being tired! They wanna have fun. lmao. jkjk.**

**I continue my reign of terror for perchal-shippers! rofl. seriously, read this and reiview.**

**Disclaimer: I own my dog, my cat, my fishy, my shorts, my pillow, my fishy. I didn't already say that! bitch, you don't know my life! NO I don't own PJO&CO:"O**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I always wondered how interventions worked. I mean, I knew they were like hell for the patient, but hell, I didn't expect them to be like _this._

"We're worried, Annabeth." Thalia muttered from across the table. There were some murmurs in agreement and nods.

"Why are you worried, Thalia?" I asked curtly, twisting my fingers together. I tilted my head to the side. Thalia flinched like, 'oh shit I have to explain? Well, this IS an intervention...damn'. Mal spoke up, taking charge like a true sibling of mine. His gray eyes bore into mine, making me want to run away from everyone.

"It's been three weeks, A. We're all leaving in two days to go back to school. We just want to make sure you're okay before you go back home." Mal said gently.

"I'm going into the City, Mal, not Frisco." I responded, my voice had an edge to it. What did they want from me, dammit?

Mal sighed. "That's what I meant, and you know that." I shrugged. Nico was studying me.

"Are you going to be boarding still, Annabeth?" Nico asked softly.

_Flashbaaaaaaack_

_It was the second day in Thanksgiving break. Percy had become a little more open with our intimacy: snuggling on the couch when his parents were there, cornering me in the hall for a kiss. It wasn't a bad thing. I liked this confident side of Percy. I missed his awkwardness a little. He'd break out of it soon, though, as soon as we take another baby step in our relationship. Then he'd clam up.  
_

_Sally just left for a meeting with her editor. Paul had to go to an all-day board meeting for Goode High School. Just as Sally was slipping out the door, Percy took it upon himself to back me up against the counter top. His hands were on my hips, pushing me into the counter. His pelvis was leaning into mine. It was _very_ distracting.  
_

_"Bye, Mrs Blo-" I was cut off by a) the door slamming shut with the lock clicking in place and b) Percy kissed me. He pulled away quickly. Too quickly. I was thankful for his dark red polo shirt that moment. It grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a long, closed-mouth kiss. We pulled away reluctantly. I wasn't even dressed yet, I only brushed my teeth so I could kiss Percy good morning._

_"I gotta go take a shower, Perce," I whined. He slid his hands off of my hips and groaned a little. He walked away before I could pull him into another kiss._

_I took a shower and got out, wrapping a towel around me. Percy distracted me so much that I forgot to grab my clothes from his bedroom. I slept in there while he slept on the couch._

_"Perce?" I called._

_"Yo!" He answered._

_"Where are you?" I asked._

_"Living room, why?"_

_"Oh, no reason," I lied, running from the bathroom, down the hall and into his room. I shut the door and grabbed my underwear to put on quickly, just in case he decided to barge in. Sure enough, as soon as I put on my undergarments, the doorknob rattled. I shrieked._

_"Perseus Jackson, don't come in. I don't have clothes on." I said sternly. I could almost hear the gears moving in his big head. It was silent. The doorknob rattled again.__ The door wasn't even locked!_

_"AHH!" I yelped. "Don't, Percy. I'm just in my underwear." I admitted. The doorknob stopped shaking. It was turning!_

_I slammed the door shut. I told Percy to stop, but he was barely listening, too busy laughing. He opened the door effortlessly, despite my efforts. I picked up my towel and wrapped it around myself. _

_He walked in, took one look at me and burst out laughing._

_"That's why you came in here?" I growled. He stopped laughing and locked eyes with me._

_"What?" He asked, perplexed._

_"You came in here to laugh at me?" I asked, trying my best to cover myself up and use body language to show how frustrated I was. He shook his head, chuckling softly. He was about four steps away from me._

_"I really like your hair wet, Annabeth," he said in a husky voice, taking a step forward. I gulped. He took another step. "It just...flows down your back." Another step taken._

_I was staring up at him, lost in his spell. "Oh?" Was all I could manage._

_"Definitely." He whispered, closing the distance between us. He cupped my face, and bent down to give me a soft kiss, like the one I gave him at Mt. St. Helens. Only then, I wasn't half naked, and I was in charge. I was completely in Percy's hands now. _

_The kiss morphed into something more. It went from sweet and loving to hard and hungry. My towel was dry-thanks to Percy-so it was like a blanket in between us. I was pushed up against the door for the second time in two days. The towel fell and we could've cared less. Percy moaned, looking at my lacy white bra and underwear. Percy had seen me in my bra and pants, but I was just in my underwear at that moment. I smiled against his rough kisses, which only made him push me against the door harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with his tangled hair. His arms were pushing my hips towards his, while pushing the rest of my body against the door. _

_Our pelvis's were aligned and I could feel Percy through his jeans. I heard a moan-probably mine. I tugged at Percy's shirt. He pulled away, ignoring my whimpering._

_"Annabeth..." He panted, looking hungry for more kisses. "I shouldn't have came in here. I don't want to push you." He started to back up. I closed the space between us and led him towards the bed. I pushed him so he was lying down on his back. His eyes widened when he saw me take lead. Eh, he should've known._

_I sat on his crotch, driving him a little crazy. He gripped my hips until I pulled his shirt over his head. I was flipped over in no time. Percy stuck his tongue in my mouth, ignoring whatever politeness there is for tongue-wrestling. I backed off, letting him hover over me for a moment. He was studying my face. My hair was dry, thanks to his magic touch. His face softened._

_"Annabeth," He moaned. I felt him get hard. I felt blood rush up to my face. His too. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back. His eyes got wide, looking hurt. He probably thought I was done making-out. Nah, I wasn't. Not even close. I sat in his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist. I was sitting on his, er, thing again. I kissed him, my hands fiddling with his belt buckle._

_"I don't want to-" I cut him off with a kiss. "I don't want to hurt you, Wise Girl." He admitted, holding my face between his hands._

_"Who said I wanted to have sex?" I asked. He gave the 'come on' look. I shifted on top of him, his hands pushing my hips closer to him. "Maybe I just wanted to..I don't know. Mess around?" I offered. Percy just looked at me, blankly. _

_Did I just get rejected?_

_I was answered when I was pushed on my back and Percy's tongue crashed into my mouth. I _wanted_ him. His hands found my breasts, and I yelped a little when he touched them the right way. His jeans were making it a little hard down south. I put my hand on the front of his jeans, touching him through the jeans. He groaned and bit my lip. I managed to undo the zipper, but that wasn't fast enough for Percy. He pulled his jeans off and threw them on the ground. He was wearing green and black boxers. I would remember that._

_We finally made it to the underwear-only stage. I could feel Percy through our underwear's thin fabric. I muttered his name into his neck as I was kissing it, which only made him pull my hair slightly. He was kissing me everywhere on my chest, though my bra wasn't really off._

_I felt a tug on my underwear. Percy looked up, waiting for me to give him and answer. I nodded, and he was panting, eager to do gods-know what. My underwear was soaked so I helped Percy and I threw it on the ground. I didn't shave because I didn't think we would go this far. He stared at my down there and he looked up at me._

_"Are you sure, Annabeth? I don't want you to feel pressured." He said warily. He was biting his lip and his eyebrows were scrunched together. I pulled him into a fierce kiss, biting his bottom lip and then licking it._

_"I love you, please, do it." I told him, my voice was thick. He moved his head down. I closed my eyes. My throat stung. I couldn't think straight. I didn't feel anything. I felt Percy get off the bed, but I didn't dare open my eyes. I heard some fabric rustling and I felt a blanket land on me. I gasped out in relief and opened my eyes._

_Percy was pulling his jeans back on. His face was hard, yet soft. He gave me a a small smile._

_"I couldn't do it. You're crying. I couldn't do that to you," he told me, his voice thick. He had his jeans on and he sat on the edge of the bed, as far as he could away from me. He wouldn't meet my eyes. Things got blurry and I realized I _was_ crying. He gave me a pained expression, and walked over to my duffel bag. He rummaged through my clothes while I sobbed. He put a fresh outfit on the edge of the bed. He walked over to me, and kissed me on the forehead._

_"I love you, Wise Girl. I will never hurt you intentionally. Why don't you get dressed and take a nap? You look tired," he said incredibly soft. He cupped my cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb. He gave me another pained look and walked out of his bedroom, fully dressed. The clothes on the floor had been picked up and put into our separate laundry bins._

_I sat there, crying for a long time. Finally, I got dressed with the clothes Percy specifically picked out for me: cotton undergarments, big sweatshirt (mine, not hid) and sweatpants that matched. This just made me cry harder. Percy wanted me to be comfortable. He didn't want to hurt me. He didn't. He couldn't._

_I changed the sheets on his bed and crawled in between, fresh new ones. I cried myself to sleep. _

_Before I drifted completely into unconsciousness, I heard the door creak open a little bit. I saw a flash of black hair and worried green eyes before I drifted into a dreamless sleep._

_(end flashbaccck:()_

"I'm...I'm not going to board at Percy's apartment like we planned. I have to stay at the dormitories. Its safer for me, anyway. I wouldn't be smelling like him so much." I gave Nico a smile. He returned it.

"Yeah, you _do_ smell like him. Like haddock," Grover muttered. Everyone but Jason, Lee and Piper laughed.

"Honey," Thalia said, suddenly serious. "You need to talk about your feelings. You can't keep things locked inside." She whispered, squeezing my hand.

I was uncomfortable. I was hurt. Percy wouldn't like this. I was seized with anger.

"Thalia," I spat. I jerked away from her touch. "YOU seemed to be doing fine keeping Jason a secret for ten years." I snapped. She looked truly hurt. I knew this was a very touchy subject. Jason tensed, but Mal's-or was it Clarisse's?-glare prevented him from doing anything.

"That's different," she insisted, her eyes pale.

"Like hell it is." I scoffed and stood up. "Listen, if we're not going to be honest to each other, why should I be the only one spilling my guts?"

"Sit down." Jason growled. I stared at him. The audacity!

"You are the _last_ person I want to hear from, Grace. You're not at Legion anymore. You aren't our leader. Don't try to tell me what to do." I growled. I turned to walk away. Someone caught my arm.

"I had a dream about my sister last night," Mal said. "She was in Olympus, about to get pulverized by Kronos. Percy knocked Backbiter away, though. He gave Luke the knife. Luke killed himself for you, for family. How do you think our family is right now, Annabeth? Please, we need to stay strong _together._" He begged.

"I have dreams about Silena, Annabeth," Piper spoke up. Everyone stared at her. She was leaning against Leo, her face pale. "She is always talking about Elysium. And Charlie. They're together. They were separated once, too, Annabeth. Charlie was dead. So no secret IM's. She met him in death. At least you know he's alive." She said, her eyes distant with pain. "Silena is always talking about Clarisse and Chris, Travis and Katie and you and Percy. She made up stupid nicknames for every couple. Chirisse. Tratie. Percabeth. Oh, she gushes about you two all the time. She thinks you are one of the bravest heroes, Annabeth. We all believe that. Please, sit down. Do it for Silena. The only thing she hates more than maiden oaths is unsettled problems. Sit." She said. She wasn't charmspeaking. She was speaking from the heart.

I immediately sat. For Silena.

"Time for confessions..." Connor Stoll gulped.

"So...who wants to go first?" Travis finished for him, looking around.

* * *

soooo.** how's you like it? teeeeellll meee! Do you like the flashback? wasn't percy so cute and nice? :D Do you understand why Annabeth was crying? tell me if you do (like your theory) or if you don't b(ill explain it with another flashback).**

**I wannna knooooww. thanks, don't forget to review! love, AJ121**


	11. Chapter 11

**heeeyyyy! I'm supah dupah excited to write this chapter. sorry it took forever! I had a lot of things to think of this chapter. I love some you guys' automatic reviews. it makes me feel awesome.**

**Anyone in the mood for a lil Tratie?yeah? keep reading, loves.  
**

**Yes, GML, I know you're a 'her'.**

**ahahahah, well, this one is for you, GML; enjoy it. **

**be nice please in your reviews. not that you guys arent-just a reminder for those that want to be mean.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Percy: hey, aj121, do you own PJO?**

**Me: If I did, do you think I would let you leave Annabeth?**

**Percy:...If I say yes, will you make Reyna kill me while I'm at Legion Camp?**

**Me:Yes. And I will also tell Annabeth that you like Gwen.**

**Percy: *nervous laugh* But you won't, right?I don't like her anyway! *sees my expression*. Right. Well, annabethjackson121 does NOT own me or my friends. She's a good, great, nice, amazing...**

**And he just goes on:D. He's really a big idiot.  
**

* * *

Annabeth POV

Travis's question was enough to make anyone want to smash their head against a brick wall. I highly doubt anyone would _want_ to admit their feelings.

I swear, the gods never agree with me when I'm so sure of things.

"I will," Nico declared. Everyone turned to look at him like, 'oh, what does he have to confess?'. I locked eyes with my 'little brother', according to him, and he nodded. He looked so brave. His jaw was set, his dark, deep eyes seemed to bore into everyone's soul.

"What do you gotta confess, Nico?" Grover laughed awkwardly. I had a feeling the three of us were all thinking of that IM in November. "It isn't about, uh, the message we sent Percy...and Annabeth, is it?" He asked. Juniper was sitting on Grover's lap, resting her elbows on the wooden table. For a second I thought I saw Thalia look at me like, 'damn, girl, when _don't_ IMs screw up your make-out sessions?', but she turned away.

Nico's face went crimson and then he shook his head violently. He wouldn't meet my gaze. Grover sighed out of release, shooting glances at the girl in his lap, like he was scared she would find out.

Nico shifted so he could see everybody. He spoke, his voice a little deeper than it was two months ago. Huh.

"When Bia-Bianca...died, I was so _angry_. She was all I had my _whole life._ Some of you know the feeling of losing a sibling-" Nico shot a glance at Thalia like, 'thanks for telling us, BTW'- "and it's hard. Yo, Stolls, imagine loosing each other. You would get...irrational. It hurts to lose someone like Bianca. I hope you can understand what I am going to say. Don't judge me. I've changed."

Nico looked around at the confused faces of our family. He was new to this, family. His eyes fell on mine. I nodded encouragingly.

"I blamed Percy. I blamed him _so much_. I never once considered it my fault, or anyone else's for that matter. It was his fault. End of story," he said that with so much certainty, it almost made me question if he still felt that way. "But now I know that it isn't Percy's fault. Percy never wanted me to tell anyone of you this. You especially Annabeth. He didn't want you to fell like Bianca's death was your fault because she came to save you. We were talking about her death a few days after the war. I am in good terms with her death, but I never knew Percy wasn't. He was so sad that night. He was...really upset. He felt like, despite the fact that she told him herself it was her decision, it was still his fault.

"He said that if she wasn't braver than he, she would still be here. He called himself weak, needy and not-worth it. Please, don't get defensive. Close your mouth, Annabeth, I assured him he was courageous and all that. Its just...Percy felt so bad about everyone who died. He felt like, if he wasn't born, the war, the wounds, the deaths would all be avoided. No, he wasn't suicidal, he was _guilty._ Guiltier than I thought he was, those days I wasn't searching for vengeance. I, for some reason unknown to me, thought he didn't care about the deaths. He said he wasn't the hero of Olympus. He said all those who died are."

Nico took a shaky breath, his eyes closed. "I just wanted you all to know...after what Percy told me about all of the fallen, all of the great, courageous things they did...I annoyed the hell out of my dad. Heh, bad pun." He opened his glistening eyes. Everyone was confused, including me. Katie had somehow moved onto Travis's lap, her head in the crook of his neck. Her eyes were distant. I knew some of her siblings had died, but I've never seen her this sad.

"What-what do you mean, Nico?" Clarisse choked out. Her eyelashes were wet, and Chris's hand was patting her shoulder until it moved down to clasp her waist in his arms. Nico smiled an Italian smile. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I made sure all of the fallen heroes went either to Elysium or were reincarnated for the Isles of the Blest." He announced. Everyone gasped in unison and the next thing I knew, Nico was swarmed with hugs, tears and a few kisses. When everyone was done mauling the kid, I walked over to him. I pulled him into a hug, his head resting on my shoulder. I pulled away, tears on both of our faces. I put my hand on my boyfriend's best friend-well, other than Grover and me- shoulder and smiled.

"Bianca would be _so_ proud, Nico." I told him. More tears sprung from his eyes, he wrapped his lanky arms around my waist and he cried softly into my shoulder. This was so uncharacteristic, but I ignored it. It had been bottled up, I'm sure.

"I know. I know, oh gods, I know. I miss her so much..." He muttered into my shoulder. Even Clarisse was crying. Katie was sobbing into Travis's neck and he was shushing her with a far-away look in his eyes. Thalia was staring off towards her tree. Pain gripped my heart. She lost her first love, Luke. Jason looked coldly at the Big House, realizing his misplacement, I hope. Will was playing with his bow and quiver. It used to Michael's quiver and Lee's bow. Connor was smiling, looking towards the entire camp. He was probably remembering all the pranks he pulled on _everyone_. It was a sad smile, though, matching his teary eyes. Piper and Leo were locked into a convo. Mal was staring hard at the Athena cabin, remembering our fallen siblings. Clarisse muttered Silena and Charlie's names and everyone let more tears fall. Even me, holding a broken, once-lost friend I could never replace. I couldn't replace anyone. Not even Silena with Piper. Nor Charlie with Leo.

"I love you guys so much," I said spontaneously. They all looked up at me except Jason. He looked down. He knew that wasn't meant for him. My family smiled softly, murmuring the same thing back to me and each other. I don't know where it came from, but I knew I've been meaning to let them all know. I don't regret saying it. I meant it with all my heart.

"I know..." I blurted out. "That there is so many lost, fallen. So _fucking_ many." I cussed. Many flinched at my statement, obviously expecting someone other than me to swear. Connor chuckled half-heartedly. Leave to him to find humor in such a tender moment.

"You're so _fucking_ much like Percy, Annabeth. He said the exact same thing to us guys once." Connor said, an apologetic smile on his face. I've heard that so many times. He's rubbed off on me. What can I say?

"I've heard, Connor. Family does that to us, though. We rub off on each other. You even get my intelligence sometimes," I said. People laughed, wiping their over-due or over-seen tears away.

Connor smirked. "Christmas lights on the Big House? _So_ my idea, babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"Okay, babe." He nodded. I sat back down, and Nico sat next to me. I sometimes wonder if I remind him of Bianca. He put his head on the table and closed his eyes.

"Who's next?" He mumbled.

"I am." Thalia stood up. My sister, my Hunter, my favorite tree, the one whom I have been through so _fucking _much stood up to spill the beans.

"But first, I have to apologize..." She started, looking directly at me. Her face was hard, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. Her hair was flat against her head. Her electrifying blue eyes gone.

Another person I've put through hell for something they didn't really do. Another unnecessary apology.

_(fllaaaaaaaaashback. Boo yah!)_

_I slept for longer than I should have. I slept from around ten in the morning to seven at night. I stumbled towards the living room wearing my cotton, comfortable clothing. It was dark outside and I could hear a Glee episode on. I heard Paul's stifled laugh, clearly too embarrassed to be caught laughing at Rachel on Glee. I heard two people speaking in hushed, urgent tones. I snuck towards the doorway, preparing to eavesdrop._

_"Mom, I'm telling you, we didn't get into an arguement," Percy insisted. I peered into the kitchen. Percy was standing next to his cooking mother, with his hands gesturing he was angry. She shook her head. She was still wearing a black pencil skirt of mine she borrowed and her blue blouse. Her hair hit her shoulder blades with each swivel of her head._

_"Then why is she clammed up in your bedroom? What is she doing in there, anyway?" She asked. Percy's face darkened. He stepped backwards, stumbling into a kitchen chair. He stood erect and grimaced at the memory._

_Oh, I remembered what happened. I told Percy it was okay, even though it was obviously not. He noticed this before I could. He knew it really wasn't what I wanted. He was the good guy, not pushing anything and I was the hasty, stupid girl._

_He was the good boyfriend._

_"Mom," Percy said in a controlled voice. "Please, just stop. She's sleeping. She told me she wasn't feeling good. PMS or something. I don't know. I didn't want to pry. Is that so bad?" _

_"Eh, I don't know, Perseus. Sounds fishy-no offense. Are you sure you didn't do anything to hurt her feelings or something?" She asked, thinking it was an innocent question. Percy tensed and he slammed his hands onto the counter, making Sally and I jump a few feet in the air._

_"Sally?" Paul asked warily. "Everything alright, Percy?" He called. Sally said yes and Percy shook with anger._

_"Just let it drop, dammit. I don't want to talk about it, okay?" He shouted. Sally looked hurt and Percy's face fell into a painful look. He pulled his mother in a hug. "I'm sorry, Mom. Really. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just frustrated. I just...don't want to talk, alright?" He said._

_The good son._

_She nodded into his shoulder and he kissed her cheek and let her go. He walked in to living room and I bolted into the bedroom to continue my facade of sleeping. I lain there for a while before I gathered the courage to go out there. I walked back out there and I peered into the living room. Percy was seated in the arm chair and Paul was sitting on the couch, a smile on his face. Oh, he was so easy-going. Percy's foot was tapping. He had ADHD bad._

_"Percy?" I squeaked. His head snapped up but he didn't move, which wasn't like him. His face looked so apologetic. Paul gave me a smile and gestured to come in. I walked slowly into the room. I sat on the end of the couch, far away from Percy. Paul was in between us, which seemed like the last place he wanted to be. Being in between two of the most powerful demigods was never a good thing._

_"Uh, well," Paul stood up. "I'm feeling hungry all of a sudden. You two know how good Sally's food is. Gotta love her. See ya'!" And with that little speech he left. Glee's cast was singing some modern song I didn't have the time to listen to. Percy was staring intently at me, waiting. _

_I felt so vulnerable. I felt like I was exposed. Embarrassed. I pretty much had a mini meltdown because my boyfriend and I were gonna 'mess around'. It wasn't like I could just forget it. I don't why, but I burst into tears._

_"Percy...I'm so sorry," I blubbered. I was pretty loud, because the whispering in the kitchen ceased and the not-so discreet eavesdropping started. Percy jumped up from the arm chair and wrapped me in a hug._

_"Shh, Annabeth," He soothed. I sobbed into his shoulder, not caring if his nosy parents heard or not. "It's okay, Wise Girl, I'm here." He helped me stand and led me into his bedroom. He sat on his bed, with me curled into his lap. He was smoothing my hair down. His soft arm was wrapped around my waist, pulling me close. His mouth was next to my ear, whispering all kinds of reassurances._

_"Its okay, really. I'm not mad, Annabeth. Oh gods, please stop crying, you're scaring me." Was his last plea before I climbed off of him. I couldn't handle him touching me. He deserved better than me. He deserved someone that could be comfortable with changes. Someone that would be comfortable with herself._

_"Percy," I said, finally stopping the tears. "Please, forgive me." I begged. Sea green hit dark gray. He was confused. _

_"There's nothing to forgive, Annabeth." He said with certainty. "I should be apologizing. I'm so sorry. I never know when to stop." He looked down, ashamed. I grabbed his face so my hands were on both sides of his beautiful face._

_"I led you on. I made you believe I was ready. I practically lied to you. I'm sorry. You don't have anything to be sorry for. I don't want to hear another word out of you. I won't do that to you again, Perseus Jackson, I promise." I said. _

_I kissed him. I let all of my love and appreciation for him into that case. He didn't stay still, but he didn't kiss back with enthusiasm. He just let me do what I needed to do. He said something that was to tear me apart one month later. _

_"I promise never to hurt you, Annabeth Chase." He promised. "I love you, so much, Wise Girl." I smiled at him, believing my amazing boyfriend._

_He kept his promises. He was the only exception._

_He had no idea...  
_

_Oh, if only he knew..._

_(end flashbaaaaack. sorry!)_

"Annabeth Chase, Sister," Thalia started. I looked up at her. I've known her since I was seven. She is my best friend. She would do anything for me. I trust her with my life. "I'm so, _so_, so sorry I didn't tell you I had a brother. I wanted to so badly. But I felt like, if I did, I would just be bringing back hurtful memories. Like I'd be bringing back my...mother." She took a deep breath. Jason's hand materialized on her thin shoulder. I felt the oh-so familiar pang of jealousy I always got when Jason did things like that. I eyed his hand there. It should be Grover's hand, or Nico's. Someone who cares. Someone who _knows_ what _my_ family is going through.

"I was scared. I told...I told Luke. I couldn't hide anything from him. And look where that got me. Hurt. I couldn't...I couldn't tell you, Annabeth, because it would be a reminder of how cruel the Fates are. You should know that." She looked at me expectantly. What she wanted, I didn't want to give. I wanted to stay mad at her, yet I don't.

"You don't need to stay mad at her if she's apologizing." Jason said, his voice, his words, ringing in the air. I saw Grover tense. Katie glared. Travis scoffed. Connor mumbled something about me being worse then Kronos when I'm angry. I shrugged that one off.

"Excuse you?" I glared at him. What freaking right did he have telling me that?

"I'm just saying-"

"Maybe you shouldn't!" Mal snapped. Jason rolled his eyes. That boy was pushing it, let me tell you.

"Annabeth, I know what your feeling-"

"No. You really don't. At all. You think I'm being-"

"A bitch?" Jason offered, clearly happy he got the chance to get that out. My eyes narrowed. Nico's head shot up from the table and he unsheathed his Stygian blade. He put the tip on the table and twirled the blade. He was the scariest twelve year old I knew. His dark eyes showed his hate for Jason at that moment. Jason flinched, but put on his brave face. Thalia looked a little pissed; this was _her_ confession time.

I could have given up at that point. I figured, maybe, just maybe, I was being a bitch. Maybe I was born to be one, ignoring everything everyone told me. Going against the odds. Believing in _my fucking family with Luke and Thalia._

Maybe I was just stupid._  
_

"Sure. Sure, Jason. I am a bitch. I have no reason to be so effing upset. I can't help it, you know? Being the daughter of Athena, hubris just _takes over_. Maybe I should let you lead _Percy's camp_. Maybe I shouldn't be angry for my best friend to hide such a secret from me. I mean, I should be used to it by now. I should be used to being in the dark. Luke hid so much. He lied, too. I should be used to it. I should be okay with Percy's disappearance. I mean, its just another broken promise to had to the list. I am a bitch, though, that much I know. That's all I know these days." I agreed with him. Whatever.

I saw Mal's jaw clench, his knuckles white. Connor's ever-present smirk was missing. Call the authorities. I noticed juniper appeared on the table. Juniper-the girl- was glaring at Jason threateningly. Grover was studying my face. Where was the strong young little girl who believed in herself?

I'm afraid Percy took her to Legion Camp.

Jason sighed, not appreciating my truthfulness. "Annabeth, I..." He looked nervously at Piper, who looked everything but good. "I left Reyna. She's..she's there, with Percy. I trust him. He trusts me. I know for a fact that Reyna is probably trying to murder Percy, which is sort of what you're doing here. Juno-er, Hera wants me to lead you guys. I have no respect from the campers because of you. While Percy is gone, you are the leader, _according to them_. That's not true this time. Hera wants Percy and me to lead the camps together. I'm sure-if Percy is the great guy you say he is-"

"HE IS!" Clarisse shouted, surprising us all. "But this isn't about you, is it, Jason? No, its not. We'll talk about Annabeth's 'bitchiness' later. Right now, you should be explaining why we should forgive Thalia." She snapped. Jason's eyes narrowed. Thalia's eyes were wet from tears and I was standing, my fists balled together on the table.

"Riiiiight. Well, anyway, you don't need to be angry. I know you want to be. You want to be angry at something other than Percy's disappearance. So this is a good chance. I know you're not really that cynical to pick and chose what to be angry at, but your subconscious is telling you this is it. But its not. You know its not. Soon, you'll be back in New York, going to school and Thalia will have to return to her Hunters. Be good to each other now. Thalia has her reasons why she didn't tell you, and I, personally, don't think she needs to share them." He gave me a stone look. I returned it and he flinched. I wanted him to go away, but I knew he couldn't.

"Fine. Fine. Thalia, I'm sorry, truly. I was just...being a bitch. Sorry. Its what I do these days, though. I'm stuck practically attacking my brain for a logical explanation. Too bad there isn't one. The gods like to fuck with your mind, and right now, I'm their target. I'll try to remember everyone's feelings when I'm upset." I promised and sat down. Mal's arm went around my shoulder and I looked at Thalia.

Hurt. Shame. Pity. Shame. Hurt.

It kept repeating irregularly. She knew, somewhere deep down, I was justified for being angry. Her blue eyes shown with so much emotion. She's been through a lot, too. But she didn't understand love as much as 'Tratie' or 'Percabeth' did. She was alone, eternally.

I kept going, "But Thalia, remember, we are supposed to be a _fucking family._ Even Luke remembered that in the end. But he knew when his end was. He died for our family. I hope we never forget that. He was hero. I don't care what Percy says. We were a family once." I crossed my arms over my chest. I was defiant. I was always defiant.

I hurt Thalia. A thousand painful looks shot across her face. She loved Luke once. She was only twelve, though. She didn't understand her feelings.

She didn't understand Luke. No one did. And I just reminded her of our brother's death.

"Annabeth...I am your family. I just...couldn't.." She cried, her silver glow turning a dark color. The tiara on her head lost some its shine. Jason rubbed her back. That should be someone else.

"Please don't explain yourself." I begged. "I think that will hurt us more than the truth, Thals." I admitted. She nodded. I know I should've hugged her, but I couldn't. She was still on Jason's side. She was on enemy territory. She was torn between her lost family and the family she found.

I tore people up so much.

_(Flashbaaaaaaaack time,yo!)_

_We were just lying there. I was curled into a ball and Percy was against my back, his arm draped over me. He had fallen asleep, his breathing heavy. I woke up about half an hour ago. We were in his room. He forgave me. I couldn't bring myself to forgive myself, however._

_Someone knocked softly on the door. They waited five seconds-about the same time it takes someone to put on their shirt if it was removed-and Sally peered in. She smiled at me and took in the situation. She looked at her son, who looked very childlike at that moment. She walked in and closed the door. She pulled a chair up next to Percy. I adjusted myself so I was facing her while I was still in Perce's arms._

_"He's so fond of you, you know." She whispered. She looked lovingly at Percy. His lips were pouted out and he sighed in his sleep. His gray streak fell onto his forehead. Sally flinched. She heard the story. Her baby boy held the weight of the sky on his shoulders. She brushed the hair back and leaned in to kiss his forehead. He smiled a little in his sleep, his dreams pleasing him. Sally looked sad, but she smiled.  
_

_I wondered if my mother had ever wanted to do that to me._

_"So he tells me," I answered. She smiled at me. _

_"Paul and I love you, honey. We want to help you two with any of your problems. We don't like seeing either of you two hurt." She said. I nodded. I loved them too._

_"I love you guys, too. You're so good to me. Percy's lucky to have you two." I told her. She looked at her son, his lip twitched in his sleep. She smiled at that._

_"He wasn't so lucky once, you know." She whispered, her eyes seeing a memory. I remembered something Percy told me once: 'My mother married Gabe Ugliano for me. She suffered so much for me. He was abusive, she was quiet. I can never repay her for that. I love her so much, Annabeth'._

_"Neither were you, Sally." I whispered back. She looked surprised. No one really thought of it that way. She nodded, finally admitting her pain._

_"Yes...I did. It was hell. But we're happy now. We found love. I have Paul, which is more than what I could ever dream of, and he has you. It pains me when you two aren't in good terms." She locked eyes with me. They were a soft brown, caring. I knew she was curious, but she didn't want to really know. I looked down in shame._

_"I'm sorry," was all I could muster. She looked at me like, 'honey, you're fine. No need to apologize'. _

_"Pish posh. Don't worry about me," she scoffed. Percy shifted in his sleep, so his arms were wrapped around my waist, his face in my hair and his back to his mother._

_"Oh, this represents so much," She continued, chuckling softly. She smoothed the hair on the back of his head. I felt a little uncomfortable like this in front of her. For a moment I was the fourteen year old girl in Sally Jackson's car riding up to Maine, hearing stories of a naked, young Percy. I was just a child then, not much more than I was at that moment. Now I was in the arms of her son in his bed while he was asleep._

_"Don't worry. His back faces you because he knows you'll watch it," I assured her, quoting something I heard Chiron mutter about Clarisse walking away from Chris. Sally smiled softly. Gods, she sure knew how to show her love for Percy._

_"He's my world, Annabeth. It was hard for me the past four years. Hell, the past sixteen years I was worried. Its an odd sensation I'm feeling now. He has someone new to love him. I have to let go some more now. I have to trust you, Annabeth." She confessed. She looked at me, pleading for me to agree._

_"I'll...I love him, Mrs. Blofis." I managed. Her worry lines vanished. "He's my world, too, you know. Just don't tell him that. His sense of importance his big as it is," I chuckled into Percy's hair. He shivered in his sleep. Sally grinned; she knew Percy's ego. "I love him _so much_. I won't hurt him. I won't leave him. We'll be together always. Especially is Aphrodite has her way," I scowled, causing Sally to laugh knowingly._

_"She still after you two?" She giggled. _

_"Of course. She pops up all the time. Whether its in biology and she whispers in my ear about seaweed or she distracts Percy in Trigonometry-by the way, I have _no_ clue why they put him in there. She is horrible! Wait- how do you know about her?" I ranted._

_"Oh, she comes to see sometimes when you two are at camp. Especially when you two were fourteen. Oh gods, you two are her favorite couple!" Sally Blofis gushed._

_"Oh, that annoying woman." I grumbled. I figured she wouldn't get too upset because Percy already-stupidly- agreed she can dress me up for Valentine's Day. Seaweed Brain..._

_"Dear," she said more seriously. "Be good to each other." She stood up, tears in her eyes. She bent down and kissed her son on the forehead. "My baby is in love," she whispered and left, wiping her eyes. She shut the door with a final smile. _

_Sally Blofis trusted me with her son's life. Yet, I couldn't trust myself to take my relationship to the next level. I was afraid to hurt him, to become a different person. I was afraid we'd both change._

_I felt so guilty knowing that Percy was irrevocably in love with me and I was worried he would change his mind. I was so stupid sometimes._

_About five minutes later, I heard Percy's stomach growl and I felt a chuckle on my neck. I shivered. He chuckled again. I shivered again. Before he could realize the pattern, I pulled his head away from my hair. He was grinning._

_His stomach growled. "I'm hungry," he informed me. _

_"I wouldn't have guessed it," I joked. He kissed me lightly on the lips. He was about to get out of bed, but I pulled him on top of me. His heart sped a little faster when I pulled him in for a kiss by his hair. His hands were caressing my face. Mine were playing with his hair. We stopped to breathe. He had a guilty look on his face.  
_

_"Its alright, Percy. I'm okay with this. How we are right now." I reassured him. He forced a pearly smile. He kissed me lightly on the nose. Seaweed Brain sat up on my stomach, making sure his weight wasn't put on me. When he least expected it, I flipped him over so I was on top of him. He looked pleasantly surprised. Goof._

_"And how we are right here," I whispered seductively in his ear. I kissed his neck. "I'm okay with this, too." He groaned softly and clasped my hips. He pulled me closer to him and I continued kissing his neck. His stomach grumbled again. I looked up at Percy's red face._

_"I'm hungry," he said stupidly. I got off of him and he frowned. His stomach growled again. _

_"Let's go eat, Lover Boy," I laughed, holding out my hand. He grabbed it and before I could open the door, he slammed me gently against it. He pressed his sculpted body against me and sighed into my ear. My knees felt very weak._

_"I love you, Wise Girl," He whispered. He backed off of me and laughed at my expression. I wanted him pushing his weight against me again._

_"I love you too, Seaweed Brain. No more teasing, or I'll start teasing you." I threatened. His face blanched. Then he started laughing. _

_"Sure you will, Wise Girl. Sure..." he muttered, walking out into the living room with me trailing behind him. _

_I brushed my fingers against the small of his back and he froze. I could see his ears and his neck turn crimson. Point one: Annabeth. Zero: Percy. He turned slightly to glare at me._

_"Oh, gods..." he muttered. "You'll be the death of me."_

_"Good," I whispered in his ear before walking into the living room._

_The last thing I heard was Percy's unintelligible grumbles._

_(end flashbaaaaaaack)_

"I like Katie," Traivs blurted out, breaking everybody away from their thoughts. Katie and Travis's faces turned beet red. Connor laughed loudly.

"Really?" Will Solace said sarcastically. "We never would have guess it, especially since she's sitting on your lap."

"No." Travis corrected himself, "I mean, I _really_ really like her. She's amazing. She hates my practical jokes, but I still do them. I can't help but touching her hair. Its so beautiful. I think about her all the time. I want her to be mine. She has patience, and an awesome smile. She makes my day. And..." he looked at Katie, who's face was red and her eyes tearing up from the raw moments of the day.

"And I love her," he whispered softly. Katie threw her arms around the neck of the blonde boy with brown eyes and kissed him. Travis's hands found her waist.

"I love you too, you big idiot." She cried. Everyone cheered, including me. Everyone deserved love.

Connor slapped his brother's back proudly. "I'm happy for you two," he said. We all muttered in agreement. Travis's eyes were locked into a gaze-fest with Katie's brown orbs. We all looked away, letting them have privacy-as much as they could-in their moment.

"I miss my brothers and sisters," Will said out of nowhere. Huh, something must be in the water here. Everyone is impulsive today. "Everyone thinks I'm just out to be the best archer and live up to my brothers and sisters who've fallen. Truth is, I can't. They're too good. You can't just live up to the fallen. They surpass you as soon as they die. End of story; they're the heroes. But I really miss them. I miss all who had died. They were so young. And I think life is too short to be angry with each other. Everyone's feelings- Trav and Katie's, Annabeth and Percy's, Charlie and Silena's-feelings came out when we all thought it was the end. We shouldn't do that. We should 'fess up now and stop procrastinating. I'll admit it right now," He stood up on the Athena Table-don't blast him, Mother-and shouted towards the cabins where the campers were cleaning.

"I LIKE YOU A LOT, JANVIER LACROSSE! YES, I LIKE THE DAUGHTER OF HERMES A LOT!" He panted when he was done, showing off his immaculately white smile he inherited from Apollo, his father. Kids came out of their cabins, curious to see who professed their love to Janvier. **(Pronunciation: sh-ahn-vee-air. *winks* je parles francais, et toi?)**

Janvier, or January in French, came out of the Hermes cabin. She looked confused, but a little hopeful. She looked at Will and her dark blue eyes shone. The next thing I knew, her dirty blonde hair was whipping in the air, and the fifteen year old sprinted to the table. Will had climbed down and was grinning like a lovestricken fool. I wonder if Percy ever looked that way. Or worse, me.

"You've always been an idiot, Will." She giggled. Kids were watching from their cabin doors, unsure if they should leave their cleaning jobs. Will just flashed another smile and pulled her into a hug. Everyone was either smiling or scowling-well, the Hermes kids were.

"Ahem," Connor cleared his throat. The lovebirds faces turned red and Connor raised his eyebrow. "We'll have to have a little, ah, _discussion_ concerning Janvier, won't we, Travis?" Connor didn't even look behind him to know Travis would back him up.

"Definitely, Connor." Travis agreed, his voice more macho than it was when Katie was talking to him. Janvier whined.

"Guys..." She complained. Will's arm around her waist tightened.

"Its sure worth it, Janvier, don't worry." He assured her, sending a nod to her brothers. Connor 'humph'd and Travis nodded. We all respected Will, but sometimes he got caught up in the moment around, er, ladies. Once he kissed Janvier randomly because 'well, someone had to make the night worth talking about'.

Just like his father.

Will turned to the majority of us. Nico's mouth was hanging open, like, 'what the _hell _just happened?'. I'm pretty sure mine was the same way.

"_That_ was my confession, guys. Love ya'," With that, Will waved and walked towards the cabins with his arm around Janvier's waist.

"Holy-" Travis started.

"-Shit." Connor finished for him. Then at once, "Who does he think he is?". They didn't even find their synchronization amusing.

"Yo, Connor, we gotta have a talk with that boy _soon_. Preferably when Jan isn't around. I doubt Dad's gonna do it. Too many messages." Travis said, a very serious look on his face.

"He _is_ the son of Apollo," Grover pointed out helpfully. "He was born with confidence." Travis and Connor didn't find this amusing as the rest of us did. They shared some kind of telepathic agreement and nodded.

"Well..." Leo said awkwardly. "Another girl taken away from Fireman, dammit." He grumbled. We all chuckled. He was in love with anyone with boobs, sometimes.

"_Fireman_," Piper scoffed. Her voice was so smooth, and pretty-sounding. "Puh-lease, Leo, you can't be that sure of yourself." She nudged her shoulder against his and he shoved her a little bit, grinning. They grew closer as friends now that they were sure Jason was never really their friend. Stupid Mist. But they were always friends, now they understood why: they were both laid-back, funny and they cared about everyone.

"What can I say? _Todo el mundo me ama._" He said in Spanish. Chris, whom I never spoke Spanish, laughed.

"Not everyone loves you, Big Guy." He laughed. Clarisse held his hand on top of the table; she was smiling.

Leo shrugged. "Oh, but a lot of people do. Maybe not the way I'd like them to, but they do. Except Piper. She can stay my friend. Anyone other chicka, hey, I'm single." He flashed us a white smile, contrasting to his tan skin. Piper slapped him in the back of his head.

"Oh _shush_. Your ego is getting the best of you, Sparky." She laughed playfully. She cast a glance at Jason, who winced at her happiness and the pain he gave her and turned his head. Her smile fell and the scowl she wore a lot returned. Leo noticed this and put his arm around Piper's shoulder and smiled. She returned it.

"That was my confession, yo!" He announced. We all laughed, not really expecting anything less from Leo.

"You are so 'G', Leo, I'm jealous." Grover feigned jealously. Leo grinned.

"Hey, what about your confession, Creepy Sheep Guy?" Leo asked. Everyone roared with laughter at that nickname. Leo looked around sheepishly.

"I don't have one. Everyone knows I run around like a chicken with his head cut off when something is wrong. Juniper too. We're straight-forward." He said.

"Yeah, and you eat furniture." I giggled. "Percy said he IM'd you when he was at school and you were eating a chair. He said he didn't even get to ask you his question 'cause he was laughing so hard."

"...Oh yeah, that too." Grover said, embarrassed. "I think he needed help with Trig. Something about you on a field trip with your creep roommate...?" He raised a furry eyebrow. Creep roommate? Ah, so he _didn't_ like her at all.

"Yeah." I said.

"Can I confess something?" Mal asked. We all turned to him. He took a deep breath. "Okay, once, I got a zero on a test." He announced. We all sorta looked at him like he was nuts until he bursted out laughing. He shook his head. "No, no. That wasn't it. I just wanted to see what you'd do. I confess that...I threatened Percy." He gulped and looked at me like I was going to explode. Maybe at one time, like in the summer, I would have. But I was used to Percy getting threatened. Hello? Invincibility mean anything to any of you?

"Yeah, yeah. We knew that," Clarisse said. "We _all_ knew that. You never really told us what it was about though. Annabeth, obviously, but like, what?"

"Oh, well..." Malcolm looked at me nervously. "I told him if I ever catch him 'looking at maps' in my cabin alone with Annabeth again, I'll call Thalia and we'd kick his ass." He said sheepishly.

We all erupted into laughter, including me. Mal remembered the day before I delved in the Labyrinth? Woah.

"Sounds like Percy!" Katie laughed. "'Looking at maps'. He's so stupid!" We all agreed. Thalia looked at Malcolm and mouthed _Dude! Why'd you confess that? I wanted to kick his ass!_. Mal shrugged and Thalia fumed.

"I don't even want to know what 'looking at maps' means." Clarisse said with disgust. I felt my face get hot from her assumptions.

"Its what it sounds like. Well, before we went into the Labyrinth, Percy and I were talking in my cabin and I started to cry. I was, uh, hugging Percy when Mal came in. Percy said stupidly, "We were just looking at maps,". He's so stupid, but, gods, I love him." I laughed. Nico roared with laughter at Percy's idiocy. Jason looked a little disturbed.

"You guys have no respect for your leader," he said with disgust. Laughter died down. We all looked at him peculiarly. I felt my eye twitch in anger: a feeling I was becoming very friendly with.

"We love our leader," Chris grumbled.

"He's just a big idiot." Clarisse waved her hand dismissively. Jason looked at me, probably waiting for me to flip shiz on him or something.

"And what do you think?" He queried.

"I love him. He's my Seaweed Brain. My camp's Seaweed Brain. He's a little dense, but gods, he's our leader." I told him with pride.

"Where's his respect?" Jason asked, trying not to offend us.

"Up your-"

"Connor," Katie said warning him.

"Sorry." He muttered, hanging his head down. Katie nodded triumphantly, like a mother who just got her child to use a fork.

"He has his respect," I assured him. "He saved the world. We love him for that."

"Oh." Was all he could say to ruin our happy mood.

"Does anyone else have something to confess?" Thalia asked. We all looked around and decided a) no, we didn't and (more subtly than a) b) Jason ruined our mood.

Ah, very constructive, this meeting was.

"Well, this intervention took a turn for the better." Nico said. "Annabeth didn't get mauled. Progressive, I conclude." Most of us snickered while others-namely, the new ones- looked confused.

"Its about time someone in 'Percabeth' wasn't attacked," Katie laughed. I laughed awkwardly. This was good, right? We weren't fighting and I would be leaving in two days. I would come back in June, ready as ever to get my boyfriend back.

"So...this is probably the last time we'll be together before...summer." Leo said sadly. "What are we gonna do, Pipes?" He looked at her, clearly lost and non-confident. She looked pained. Then she thought of something and smiled.

"Well, for starters, we're boarding with Mrs. Blofis, Percy Jackson's mother, and we're going to her husbands school together. Its called Goode High, I think." She looked at me. She was right. They were boarding at Percy's house to be close to camp and for safety reasons, close to me. "And Annabeth will be right down the road to visit whenever she wants."

"Wait," Grover interrupted. "Isn't Percy's apartment two bedrooms?" He looked at me. This was very true.

"They've been planning to move for a month now. They're moving down a block. Right down the road from my school. Purely coincedental. Its a four bedroom apartment. Really nice." I told them. Leo and Piper were grinning, clearly happy to stay together with someone they knew.

"Are Percy's parents cool?" Leo asked. "Like, will I be able to skip my homework because Mr. Blowfish is the principal?" Piper's hand moved so fast to smack his head, I had to make a reminder to takes notes.

"Yeah. They're the absolute best. Part of the reason they were moving was so I could stop sleeping in Percy's room every weekend, when I came over." I chuckled. I bit back a curse when I realized how that sounded. Piper grinned, being the daughter of Aphrodite and all.

"WAIT! That's not how I meant that to sound! He was sleeping on the couch, honest. Well, except that one time...but nothing happened! They're moving so I could have a bedroom. I guess now I have to share a bedroom with Piper and Leo gets his own room." I said defensively. Thalia's eyes narrowed at me, and I swear even Nico cringed under that glare.

"Yay!" Piper squealed, anxious to share a room with me. "I can't wait!"

"Me neither. I'll be over every weekend." I promised.

"I'm in good hands then," Leo grinned, and winked at me. A swift slap to his head later, he was swearing up and down he was joking. I believed him. He was just being a doofus.

"Yeah, Mrs. B is awesome." I smiled. I sighed when I saw the sad look on Thalia's young face. She was supposed to be about twenty-one and Luke was twenty-three. I'm sure she wished she could go to school with me, be normal and have fun. But she was dedicated to Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, and she loved that more than mortality.

I went over to hug her. I wrapped my arms around my friend and I cried a little, thinking I wouldn't have that much comfort. Thalia's tears soaked my shoulder.

"GROUP HUG, YO!" Connor shouted. We had another group hug and this time it was Piper who was behind me. After about one minute, we all pulled away, grinning through our tears.

"I really love you guys," I said, choking up a bit.

"Love you too, Bethy," Connor grinned and gave me another bear hug. I choked a little and he let go. We all laughed.

"I guess this is almost goodbye," Nico said. Our expressions fell.

"Well, I'll see all of you in June, right?" I asked, my voice squeaky. I didn't want anyone else to leave.

"Of course!" "Duh!" "Dude, really?" and other responses made me smile.

"Good." I chuckled.

"We should head back to our cabins." Katie said sadly.

"Yeah..." Travis muttered. We gave each other brief hugs and departed, tears falling down our faces.

"Goodbye, Family." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

**awww. was it what you all wanted? I hope so! please review. I love all who read this. The next chapter will just be an lil tidbits about flashbakcs and Leo, Piper and Annabeth's school days. its set over the next two months following this chapter. It starts with the goodbye. I cried when I reread this. What'd you think? did you like their confessions? **

**this was a filler, really. Have fun tonight on Valentine's Day! I know I will *winks*. Show the love and review.  
**

**Love ya, AJ121  
**

"I


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys! I love reading your reviews. especially when you tell me I'm one of your fave authors. I get all blushy and shy. Well, I stayed home from school to write this and I was annoyed by my BF (who needed to copy my French homework- don't ask) I really hope your reviews tell me how it was worth it.**

**Oh, and I won't sue you, silly! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. lmfao. no its aiight. Oh, man, I really shouldn't say that.  
**

**Ho! read on!**

**Disclaimer: 'ey. I don't own shit.**

**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV

The goodbye was painful: it was a reminder that I was alone.

Everyone woke up around six that day so they could pack and the harpies won't eat them alive for staying. Jason was staying at camp, along with Clarisse and Chris. The couple had graduated last year.

I packed my bag, trying to ignore the fact that Macey was staying here with some of my thirteen year old sisters. She was so young, and Chiron wouldn't let me do anything. Malcolm was being especially annoying that morning, fussing around, making sure I got all of my blueprints for Olympus.

He was interrogating George about Apollo's shrine plans when I cut in. "Mal, shut up and pack your own stuff," I demanded. Being the obedient second-in-command he was, he listened.

"Sorry, guys. Just a little nervous." He admitted. "I know you'll be coming back every other weekend to work on the Argo II with Leo, but I don't want you-er, anyone to forget anything."

"'S okay." I assured him. I zipped up my duffel bag and everyone was ready to head out for breakfast. Macey's bottom lip trembled when my siblings passed by me single-file. I hugged each one on their way out and told them I love them. Will was right, we gotta use our time wisely.

"Macey..." I started, my throat tightening. She cried out and threw her arms around my waist. I bent down so I could hug her and I fought the tears that stung my eyes. "Honey, you were so smart to think of IM'ing Percy. You truly are my sister," I told her. She thought of that as the best compliment ever and gasped. She pulled away and ran off, screaming through her tears how I thought she was smart. Mal came up next to me and hugged me around my shoulders.

"She's strong. She'll be fine. I'll be going to a charter school in Syracuse, so I'll be about a five hour drive away." He told me. I was a little shocked. Syracuse? Five hours? Did he hit his head or something- SYRACUSE IS IN ITALY...Right?

"Um, uh, Malcolm? Syracuse is in Italy." I said. He chuckled and ruffled my hair, making me frown.

"No, Idgit, I mean Syracuse, New York. Its in the center of the State. Good town, not too much trouble there. Monster-wise, that is. There's Onondaga Lake there, which Grover will be helping clean with a few nymphs in the park. The school I'm going to is ranked highly in Science. I have a job at the MOST. Museum of Science and Technology. I'm really excited," he said. His eyes were shiny, he was clearly in dreamland.

Syracuse, New York sounded familiar: Grover was going there to clean the two big lakes in Onondaga County. Onondaga Lake and Oneida Lake. The nymphs and draiads were really friendly there. I was happy for Mal. I hoped he had a good time in Syracuse. I squezzed my arms around Mal's waist.

"See ya, Mal. And thank you. You're an awesome brother. My favorite, don't tell Matthew." I laughed. Mal kissed the top of my head.

"I'm here for you, always. I gotta go. My flight leaves JFK in three hours. I'm pressed for time." He looked at me sadly. "You'll be fine?"

"Yeah," I lied. "I have Mr and Mrs Blofis. And Piper and Leo. I'll be back to normal in no time. Now, go. I don't want you to be late, Mal." I laughed, pushing him a little bit. We grinned and we walked off of the porch.

"YO MALCOLM!" The Stolls shouted. "SEE YA, BRO!" Mal waved and soon about forty kids were screaming goodbye to him. He laughed and waved.

He turned back to me. "Stay smart, Annabeth. Love you," he said. He kissed my cheek and ran to Half-Blood Hill. He disappeared behind Thalia's Tree.

_Goodbye, _I thought. _Goodbye, little brother. I love you, and I will try to be the same. I'll miss you._ I prayed to Athena Mal would hear those thoughts.

"Yo, Annabethyyyy!" Connor whined, motioning me to join him near the pavilion with the rest of our friends. I waved and jogged over.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" I panted, hands resting on my knees. Connor grinned. Oh man.

"Sorry, _babe_." He chuckled at my scowl.

"Connor-" I was cut off.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Leo screamed. I don't know why he was screaming, but Will and Piper laughed, so I figured I didn't want to know. When Leo stood on top of a rock, Piper and Will were clutching their stomachs. Leo cleared his throat. He started to sing.

"_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_"Would you run, and never look back?" _He was singing with feeling, just like Enrique, one of my roommates favorite singers. I really didn't want to know what he did to deserve to sing this song. Piper and Will were leaned up against Leo's rock, crying with laughter. Leo glared at them occasionally when he sang his Latino heart out.

_"Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_"And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_"Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?" _He touched his lips and pretended to tremble. He was hilarious._  
_

_"Would you laugh, oh, please tell me this!" _By this time, we were all laughing at his accent and song choice-if it was his choice. I doubt it was._  
_

_"Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_"Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_"I can be your hero, baby._

_"I can kiss away the pain." _He made kissy faces at Katie, who was clutching her stomach, laughing.

_"I will stand by you forever._

_"You can take my breath away._

_"Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_

_"Or would you lie?_

_"would you run and hide?_

_"Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_"I don't care...You're here tonight._

_"I can be your hero, baby." _He clasped his fist with fierceness, really getting into the song. Piper's face was soaked with tears and Will ran off to the bathroom

_"I can kiss away the pain._

_"I will stand by you forever._

_"You can take my breath away._

_"Oh, I just want to hold you._

_"I just want to hold you._

_"Am I in too deep?_

_"Have I lost my mind?" _He pointed to his temple again.

_"I don't care...You're here tonight._

_"I can be your hero, baby._

_"I can kiss away the pain._

_"I will stand by your forever._

_"You can take my breath away._

_"I can be your hero._

_"I can kiss away the pain._

_"And I will stand by you forever._

_"You can take my breath away._

_"You can take my breath away." _He turned his head to the left and gasped, making fresh laughing-tears spring to my eyes. There was a crowd watching Leo. He was really into it. He liked the attention, given he was never really the center of attention throughout his life. He sounded so much like Enrique Iglesias. **(AN: I don't own this song.) **His accent was the same and his smile was pearly white, too.**  
**

I realized he didn't sing the last song line. He started with realization about that and opened his mouth but Piper beat him to the punch. She stood on the rock next to him and cupped his face dramatically.

"I can be your hero," she whispered. She looked very serious, considering she was just laughing her ass off three seconds earlier. They looked at each other like they were their worlds and burst out laughing.

They were such good friends. I didn't know how close they were before, but they were very close now. Piper was clutching onto Leo's shirt so she wouldn't fall and Leo's arm was wrapped loosely around her waist. Everyone that was left in the camp was there, laughing hard.

I snuck a glance at Jason, who was smiling, but his eyes spoke: jealousy, sadness and anger. I'm sure he wanted to be close to them. Especially Piper. But he had a duty. I didn't question him about his er, personal shit.

"Oh, Pipes, that was golden," Leo managed. Piper nodded her head. They got off the rock and they were standing next to me. Leo's hand fell on my shoulder.

"Don't. Ask." He said sternly. "Ever."

I nodded, too amused to say anything. Everyone but our little gang left. Will returned, laughing.

"Yo!" Connor laughed, his hand clasped onto Leo and Piper's shoulder. "That was priceless. _Amazing_. I wish you were my bro, bro."

Leo smiled hugely. "Eh, we're always going to be bros, yo." Leo promised. They shared a man hung and Piper stood next to me. Leo was off with the guys, gushing about his awesomeness. Piper rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you know anyone who just _loves _the attention like Leo?" Piper asked rhetorically. I figured I'd answer anyway.

"Percy when he tells Clarisse off," I shrugged. She laughed out of politeness, but we both knew she didn't have any other reason to laugh. She looked awkwardly at me and I smiled small.

Chiron strode up next to me and bent down to whisper in my ear. "Well, after that little show, I'm not sure if I trust that that boy is supposed to be in ninth grade." I chuckled.

"Me too." Piper laughed, hearing us. She walked over near Zeus's cabin and starting talking with Butch, who was giving her a leather pouch. It looked heavy. She was smiling and he was blushing.

"Well, since everyone is early and breakfast isn't going to be ready for another forty-five minutes..."He trailed off, raising his eyebrow at me. Oh. I see. He expected me to lead the camp. He expected me to be a leader since Percy was gone.

No pressure.

"Okay!" I yelled, failing to catch everyone's attention. I stood on Leo's Rock. "HEY!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me. A few kids smiled and waved.

"Oh, hey, Annabeth, how's it going?" A few kids asked. I ignored them.

"Okay, we're a little early, so we have some free time...how about we just hang out?" I suggested like Percy would. I even scratched my head without me noticing. Grover had to point it out in front of everyone.

"OOH! OOH! Percy scratches his head like that when he's clueless about what to do. Which is like, all the time," Grover laughed. Others laughed too, remembering Percy's antics. I blushed.

"Wait," Jason spoke up, his hand in the air like, 'is this a joke?'. I scowled at him and crossed my arms. I heard a few chuckles, but I ignored them. Did he really have to do that?

"Are you serious?" He asked, looking around for, oh, I don't know, hidden cameras or something. "There's a big battle coming up, and you just wanna _hang out_? Shouldn't we be training, Annabeth?" He asked incredulously. Thalia put her hand on his arm, but he shook it off. She was dressed for travel: she was leaving soon.

I got off the rock and walked towards Jason, kids parting so I wouldn't have to take my glare off of him. I walked right up to his face, nose to nose.

"Are you undermining my authority, Grace?" I asked. Everyone was silent. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. It was a weird tension, and everyone felt it. For a second I wondered if it wasn't my anger. Jason's breathing hitched. Good, I was intimidating him. He was turning around and things turned into slow motion. Suddenly, there was a big _BOOM!_ and a lot of screams. The kids scrambled for a second but managed to get on the ground. Chiron was running over to the younger kids, making sure they were safe.

I looked towards where the noise came from. The top of Zeus's cabin, smoke was rising into the sky. Piper lay on the ground, twitching. Butch was near Iris's cabin, passed out. I bolted towards Piper with a few others. Jason was there first. He rolled her over gingerly.

"Piper! Piper!" He called to her, touching her forehead and cheeks, but pulling his hand back like they were on fire. I was standing over them. Piper's shirt was a little charred, and her jeans had four holes in them. Her skin was bright pink. Raw.

"Oh, gods, you got _electrocuted_?" Thalia exclaimed. I heard Chiron's voice, but it seemed miles away. He was telling everyone to stay under the pavilion. Piper's face turned into a little smile.

"Ow," she moaned. She rolled on her side and Leo gasped. He pushed Jason out of the way and held Piper. His eyes were watering a little. He was special, that child of Hephaestus. He could touch burning things.

"Pipes..." he said sadly. She fluttered her eyes open.

"Hey, Fireman." She smiled. Leo wiped the soot off of her beautiful face.

"Are you...can you...make it?" He managed. She laughed a little.

"I won't be dying because of Jason's mistake, Leo." She said softly. Glares turned to Jason: Leo's, Will's, Nico's, the Stolls', Katie's, Chris and Clarisse's and mine. Thalia turned slowly toward him, like she couldn't believe this was all real.

"You didn't." She said. "YOU DIDN'T!" She yelled. Jason flinched and looked at Piper, who just turned her head into Leo's chest. Leo growled.

"I-I- Thalia-" Jason stuttered.

"What did you do?" I shouted at him. He cringed.

"It's...it's Hera. She told me, if I was...distracted by my objective, then my distraction would be...punished. By my father." He whispered. I glowered at him. Does he live to screw things up?

"What's your objective and how the hell is Piper a distraction, Jason?" Leo shouted. Piper whimpered and Will came rushing over from his cabin and knelt next to her. He helped me once. He was good.

"It's alright, Pipes. I'll have you know, its not that bad. Percy got electrocuted once by Thalia. He told her that he was glad she couldn't keep him in check, heh. It was about the same voltage; it wasn't that bad. You're just affected more 'cause your not a child of the big three. But it's all good. Percy lived. Then again, he's really lucky. I don't get it. But, hey, I'm rambling, which is what I do when I heal. But I get 'er done!" Will laughed nervously. Piper flashed her white teeth once and winced from pain.

"Hurry," Leo urged, patting Piper's face. Will nodded and started to work. We all looked up at Jason.

"WELL?" Thalia screamed at her brother. He flinched.

"My objective is to lead us back to the Legion Camp." He said, feigning pride. We knew he was scared now. "Piper's my distraction, 'cause, well, I'm supposed to be eager to see Reyna, my motivation. But its hard to have a motivation that barely knows your existence. Piper's...well, my distraction. I thought...I thought we could actually be something," he whispered. I scoffed.

"'Be something'? Jason, you've been googly-eyed over this Reyna girl since you remembered her. I thought she was your girlfriend?" I asked him. He looked down.

"I never said that. I just-we-she-I like her. A lot. But I also like Piper," he whispered. "Reyna and I have been through so much. I just thought, once the war was over...we could get together. But it wasn't so easy. We don't have what you and Percy have, Annabeth." He told me.

Thalia threw her hands up in frustration and she stormed a few feet away. She yelled at the sky and threw her right hand in the air. She looked down, eyes dark with hate. Tension filled the atmosphere and lightening shot from Thalia's fingers. We all screamed and she aimed the bolt at Hera's cabin. It blasted the door and it caught on fire. The fire quickly died. Thunder rolled and Thalia flipped the sky her middle finger.

"Suck on that, Step-Mother," Thalia sneered. She swayed a little. I've never seen her so powerful. She did her _daughter of Zeus_ thing, and, well, it was BADASS.

"Yeah!" I heard Butch cheer. An Apollo kid shushed him before healing his burns.

"How could Hera?" I asked Thalia when she sat down next to Piper, who was looking visibly better.

"Easy. She probably told Zeus to blast Piper, but Aphrodite probably begged him not to. She's Zeus's favorite daughter, you know, next to me and all," She grinned small.

"Oh, thanks, Mom," Piper whispered to the sky. Her head was in Leo's lap. He chuckled at her.

"That's most likely the only action we'll be getting from the gods anytime soon," Chiron announced from the pavilion.

"Oh, don't I feel special," Piper moaned sarcastically. Leo nudged her.

"Oh, I think you're spending too much time with me." He admitted. She shook her head. Will was breathing heavily by the time he finished his healing with a hymn to Apollo. Piper sat up as soon as Will passed out.

She kissed him on the forehead and snatched the leather pouch Butch gave her. She looked at me warily.

"I'm so sorry, Piper," Jason knelt next to her. She wouldn't meet his eyes. She even averted her head when she stood. The Stolls carried Will to the pavilion. We followed, Jason trailing behind. Thalia didn't even wait for him. She was pissed.

We reached the pavilion and a few Aphrodite children hugged Piper.

"Okay," I got everyone's attention. "We can all calm down now. Please. Piper's okay and so is Butch. You can go hang out now, but please, no talking about this morning's incidents..." I thought, "Except Leo's performance. You can discuss that." A few half-hearted cheers and thank-yous floated to me.

Just because I could, I looked at Jason, "Do you have anything to add, Jason?" I asked smugly. Jason looked away, ashamed. Chiron frowned at me. Oh well. Thalia locked eyes with me but they were emotionless.

Leo walked around with Piper until breakfast, chatting. I walked around aimlessly, a lot of trivial things on my mind, like Sarah's eyeshadow and Mal's loafers.

Finally the conch sounded and we ate breakfast. After breakfast, the cars started driving up on the other side of Camp Half-Blood.

Will was the first to leave. He was returning to Boston for ninth grade. He hugged the girls and shook hands with the guys. A blonde haired beauty waited on the bottom of the Hill for him. He swooped Janvier in his arms and planted one on her. She was surprised at first, but melted into the kiss. The Stolls cleared their throats after three awkward minutes and they broke away. They blushed Percy and I like that? Prob.

They leaned their foreheads against each other's and the lady called Will. He waved one last time, pecked Jan on the forehead and sprinted down the hill. He left.

Katie left, crying. She was going to New Jersey to finish tenth grade. She didn't like her school: there wasn't a botanist course. Travis kissed her gingerly and told her how much he loved her, which made her blubber some more. She hugged us all and stopped at me.

"Oh, he'll be back. _He_-" cue pointed look at Jason "-won't have any distractions. He loves you too much." Yeah, but he doesn't remember _why. _"I love you, too. Now, be good. Take care of those two rockstars," she laughed, gesturing to Piper and Leo, who were looking around, grinning.

"Will do. Love ya', too." I promised. She smiled through her tears, kissed Travis once more and ran down the hill to her dad's pick-up truck. In the bed of the truck, there were plants of all kinds. Oh, Demeter, you sure know how to pick them good farmers.

Nico left next, which was definitely hard. He hugged me for a long time. I swear, he must've took me as Bianca, or like her.

"I am so proud of you for doing that for the fallen. Bianca is proud. I'm gonna miss you, Nico," I gulped away a few tears. He nodded into my shoulder and pulled back. His eyes were red. I was so proud of him. He grew up far too fast, but he turned out to be a great kid despite raising himself.

"I'll fix the Underworld problem. Then I'm gonna kick Percy's ass," he swore, making us all laugh. Minus Jason, who just loved following Thalia everywhere. He shook the guys hands, hugged Piper, and Thalia and high-fived Clarisse (she appreciated his premature swearing). He waved one last time, giving me a last look, his dark eyes sad. He ran towards the shadows and disappeared.

Grover ran out of the woods, ready to say goodbye. Juniper materialized next to him, sobbing.

"Bye guys, really gotta go!" He said, catching his breath. I hugged him and he blushed. Ah, November memories. He hugged the rest of us girls and shook the guys hands. What, no love for the guys? Haha.

He turned towards Juniper and kissed the gorgeous girl. She wiped her eyes as he ran to catch a ride with Argus. He waved once and never looked back. Juniper disappeared along with her tears.

Grover had a mission, we had to respect that. His favorite god (besides Artemis, don't ask) was Pan. Pan's last dying words were for Grover. We all knew that. He'd be back.

The Stolls' ride-a red Maserati (stolen, I bet) rolled up. They grinned and muttered something about their awesome mom. They hugged us all. See, even the guys like love!

"Bye, babe," Connor whispered in my ear. I whacked him and he laughed.

"Gotta say that while Perce isn't here to hurt me," he laughed. He didn't really like me, it was just a ruse.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered. Travis told me to stay faithful and blah, blah, blah. I had heard it before that morning.

They waved and drove off to their school in Brooklyn.

Mrs and Mr Blofis weren't supposed to be there for another hour, so I walked off to cabin number three with my duffel bag.

Percy's cabin.

I walked in, ignoring Chiron's looks.

No offense to the centaur, he practically raised me, but he wasn't much help. He had too many secrets he wanted to tell. All he really told me was that I'd be going back to the city and Piper and Leo would stay there too with Mrs B. Piper and my father were paying a third of the rent of their new apartment, which was more than nice. Sally and Paul wouldn't have afforded the apartment without them. At least, not for another four months until Paul gets his raise.

Percy's cabin was cleaned two weeks ago by the harpies, which I was a little ticked about. Where were his good-smelling clothes and half-made bed? His scent was gone, replaced with chlorine, which frightened me. Poseidon was supposed to clean the fountain.

I hadn't gotten any responses from Poseidon since I stepped into the ocean and promised him I would find Percy. I wasn't suicidal, I was sure Poseidon wouldn't blast me. I was his last hope, and I'm sure he wasn't too happy about it.

I shut the door behind me and walked to the fountain. I sat down on the edge, removing my shoes. I dipped my feet into the fountain, and thought. And thought. I thought about Percy.

He had only messaged me four times since our first message. They were all cut short; Lupa didn't want anyone to be suspicious. We hadn't talked about much. Just about Tyson or Grover, or occasionally, Rachel. Rachel had come and vanished within two days that vacation. We didn't really talk. I was too hurt, and she had her own problems to do with. She was going to hell in Connecticut: Clarion Prep.

Seaweed Brain asked thousands of questions about everyone but me. I supposed that was because I told him not to worry about me. But knowing him, he probably did it when he was alone.

Percy was really awkward, like he was embarrassed to tell me something he remembered. Was it our first kiss? My Big Mistake in November? My sixteenth birthday?

_(Flashbaaaaacck)_

_It was the Monday of Thanksgiving break. My birthday, November 21. I woke up early, but decided to stay in Percy's room and wait for him to come in. He told me he would. I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth just in case he had any 'funny business' planned. I told him the night before not to wake me up at midnight or I'd kill him. He listened to me for once._

_So, instead, he decided to put a Post-It note on my forehead when I was asleep at midnight. Fool. _

_It read: _Happy birthday, Annabeth! Its midniht! haha, I'm hilareos. Love you, sixten year old!

_I shook my head and smiled when I woke up and managed to read it. We are both dyslexic, so its not like I cared about the misspellings. I just hope he wasn't trying too hard to manage that note. _

_At about eight o'clock, I heard footsteps in the living room. He was awake. He knocked on his parents door, yelling to them to wake up. He bounded to his bedroom door and must've stood there for a little while. About two minutes later, I heard the bathroom sink run and a toothbrush brushing. I was glad; his morning breath stinks._

_Two minutes later, he opened the door quietly, peering in. His eyes widened a little, not expecting me to be sitting up in his bed, waiting for him. He grinned his stupid grin. He walked over and sat at the edge of my bed._

_"Hi," he said, waving his hand a little awkwardly. I laughed at his antics and he frowned._

_"Hi," I answered, doing the same thing he did. He registered that I was mocking him and he leaned towards me, I met him halfway and he kissed me softly. _

_"Happy birthday, Wise Girl," he whispered against my hair. "You're sixteen, but you seem older than me." He chuckled._

_I wrapped his hair around my fingers and pulled him on top of me. He chuckled again. I had no idea what was so funny, so he enlightened me._

_"I like the new sixteen year-old Annabeth," he chuckled after I licked his bottom lip. His breath was minty. I swatted his butt, which probably didn't help his giggles. He put his hands on my hips, pulling me closer. I don't think I could have been any closer without things getting 'funny'. Gods, I love him so much._

_"Thank you for enlightening me on that subject," I whispered against his lips._

_"Does that mean I can enlighten you on other things?" He teased, his breath dancing across my lips.  
_

_Things were just getting good-and by that, I mean, he was trying to be in control- when the door swung open, we heard a little squeal and it slam closed. You'd think Sally would learn the first nine times.  
_

_I cursed in ancient Greek, "Di immortales." Percy panicked a little, and jumped off the bed. He gave me his hand and I jumped up too. I was still in my PJs: Percy's sweatpants and one of my shirts-it was a little snug, but I didn't care. I had to roll the top of the sweatpants four times so they would stay on. It looked a little ridiculous but cute, with its baggy bottoms and tight top. I know Percy appreciated it. _

_I pecked his mouth and sauntered into the kitchen. Sally was snatching things out of the cupboards for breakfast.  
_

_"Hey, Sally," I said. I was in a good mood. It was my birthday and I was spending it with Percy for the first time. Sally looked over her shoulder and her face reddened._

_"I didn't mean to barge in..." she said. She and I both knew it was a lie, but I didn't mind. Someone needed to control Percy, and my PJs weren't helping the hormonal teen._

_"Eh, its okay," I said waving my hand dismissively. I gave her a hug and she wished me a happy birthday. She sighed a little and Percy walked in. He hugged his mother and kissed her cheek._

_"Hey, Mom, guess what today is?" he asked. _

_We rolled our eyes. Percy was such a goof. "Um, the day that Paul and I have to drive to Jersey for our English meeting?" she asked sarcastically. He shook his head, smiling hugely. Paul walked in, yawning._

_"What about me?" He asked, looking around. He gave me a small hug and wished me a happy birthday. Percy ignored his stepfather._

_"No, its Annabeth's birthday!" He exclaimed, hugging me around the waist and kissing my temple. I swatted him away and he walked to the fridge._

_"Percy, you're a retard," I laughed and he shrugged._

_"So I've heard," he muttered, finding the orange juice and drinking out of the carton._

_"Perseus Allen Jackson," his mother scolded. "Don't you do that again. Go get more," she demanded, pouring flour and and sugar into a bowl. Percy looked at her like, 'come on!'._

_"You're joking, right?" He asked. Sally walked over to him, slapped his arm and said, yes, she was _very _serious._

_Paul cleared his throat and looked at Sally. She nodded and continued her cooking. Percy looked between the two and his eyes narrowed. _

_"Am I in trouble?" he asked warily._

_"You might be." Paul said frankly. "Go get dressed. We'll take a drive to the store for some orange juice. We'll talk in the car." He turned out of the kitchen and walked down the hallway._

_"Go. Run along now," Sally said. Percy rolled his eyes the way teenagers do and walked away, pulling me by my hand into his room. He pushed me up against the door-I swear, he was making a habit of this- and kissed my neck. I played with his hair and he groaned a little when pressed my body against his. He was a little rough, pushing me into the door, but I liked it. His hands were soft on my hips. _

_We continued making out for a little while against the door and we migrated to the bed. I had to stop this, I had a feeling Percy was already in trouble as it is and he shouldn't push it._

_"Stop," I told him, pushing him back by the shoulders. He hovered over me and frowned._

_"Too much too early?" His face darkened a little, remembering two days before. He didn't want to hurt me. I loved him even more- if it was possible- for his tenderness.  
_

_"No," I laughed, pecking his nose. "Too much trouble already."_

_He scowled and nodded; I was right. Again. He walked over to his closet and stripped into his boxers. He reached into his drawer, grabbed some clean underwear and walked into his closet, shutting the door. I laughed at his openness. He told me shut up from inside the closet._

_He walked out with blue boxers which looked _very_ good on him and I blushed._

_"Ha, you like?" He asked, smug. I shook my head violently. _

_"No." I said. He stopped and grinned._

_"Sure..."_

_"Shut up and get dressed, Seaweed Brain." I demanded. He threw his dirty underwear into the hamper. He pulled on clean jeans and a dark green polo, my favorite shirt on him. He ran his hands through his hair and fussed with it. Eventually he gave up, leaving it tousled and messy._

_He walked over to me and sat down. I crawled into his lap and snuggled into his chest._

_"Hey," he whispered, poking me in the ribs. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked awkwardly._

_"Perseus Jackson, are you asking me out on a date?" I asked._

_"What? No-huh?-well, only if you say yes. I mean! Ah, will you go to dinner with me tonight?" He stuttered. I looked up at his red face and contained my laughter. "You aren't making this easy," he complained._

_"That was the deal. And yes, I will. Shall I dress up?" I asked, making my voice snooty. _

_"Yes. I'd like it very much to see you in a dress. But no teasing. We'll be in public, so we can't be funny people." He said seriously._

_"I don't have a very nice dress..." I trailed off. Percy tossed me onto the bed and ran towards the fire escape. He opened the window and picked up a silver wrapped package._

_"Thalia messaged me and sent you this. She told me to wait for tonight. Something about leaving us alone for a few months, but not letting this chance slip away to dress you up. She says sorry for not being able to do this herself, but she hopes this will do," he said, handing me the package. _

_There was a moon on the package. A package sent by Artemis for Thalia. I didn't open it._

_"Go." I told him. He looked at me quizzically. "Go to the store with Paul."_

_He grinned and pecked me on the lips. He ran out of the room and left me there, with the gift. I carried it to the kitchen to see Paul and Percy bidding goodbye to Sally._

_"See ya, Annabeth!" Percy waved, stepping out the door._

_"Bye!" I waved. _

_I turned to Sally, who looked very uncomfortable. She handed me a plate of blue waffles and I sat down to eat them._

_"Annabeth, how's your morning going?" She asked._

_My face turned red, I'm sure. "Oh, you know..."_

_"Oh, right. Well, I think its time to have a talk." She sat down across from me. She wouldn't meet my eyes. I connected the dots. Curse my heritage. I gulped. _

_"This isn't...this isn't _THE_ talk, is it?" I squeaked. She nodded grimly. Oh shit.  
_

_"I think its about time to discuss your humor." She said. _

Okay, this joke is getting too far_, I thought._

_(Flashbacks won't end here, it will continue in italics along with Present day which will be in normal. ;*)_

My feet were in the fountain, and I was leaning back with my arms behind me. Why does life have to be so hard for demigods?

I heard the door creak open and hooves stepping into the room. I knew who it was, but I didn't open my eyes.

I love Chiron. He has always been there for me when he can. But this time time, this situation, he wasn't very helpful.

He loves Percy too. We all do. But Chiron has lost _so many_ heroes, and they were all his children. Figuratively speaking, of course. It hurts him to lose so many children. He's grown used to it, yes, but it must really take a lot out of him.

The Fates are cruel.

Chiron's fallen heroes are proof to that.

But Percy wasn't fallen. He was at the Roman camp, which Chiron didn't tell me about. Didn't he trust me?

"Annabeth, we need to talk," Chiron said. He walked towards me and stood, his face stoic, hiding all the feelings that had haunted him since his first fallen child

_Sally folded her hands in front of her and my appetite went MIA. _

_"I know you and Percy are...dating. I couldn't be happier. You two have been through so much." She turned her head. She knew she couldn't even imagine how much we have been through._

"Go on, Chiron, I know you've been waiting to have this talk," I said softly, opening my eyes. I felt a little guilty thinking about his past. His face softened. I felt the tears on my cheek bones.

"I don't wish to see you cry, please." He said, his hand pushing my hair behind my ears. "I want to apologize. You have been through so much for your age. I know you must be going through a lot right now."

"Why didn't you tell me about the Romans, Chiron?" I asked him. His eyes spoke for him: pain, hurt, confusion, need.

"I _wanted_ to, child. I wanted to tell the smartest, brightest girl in this camp. If anyone could keep that secret, you could. So far, only the senior counselors know. The other campers are just confused, but no answers are given." He looked at the fountain, specifically my feet. His eyebrows bunched together, like he was trying to figure out why I wasn't blasted to bits yet.

"I...I promised Poseidon I would find him," I told Chiron. He nodded, probably expecting another answer.

"I'm happy for you, Annabeth." He blurted out. His eyebrows scrunched together. "Since you came to camp, so little you were, you seemed so unsettled. Then you requested a quest. You were only ten when you heard the prophecy. You were too young to be haunted by death. Too young to lose what you did." He gulped.

"Then Percy came." He said, looking in my eyes. I never noticed this, but his eyes were a soft brown, comforting. I looked away.

_"You're very good to each other. You always have been. He's sacrificed so much for you." She said proudly. "I trust him."_

"You were waiting for Percy for two years, so its understandable that you wanted to strangle him. Oh, child, don't give me that look. It was so obvious. All the older kids chuckled behind your back." Oh, that's nice. "He's what you were waiting for. It was clear. You helped him return Zeus's master bolt. You helped him save Grover, even when it wasn't your quest. Or his. He...he saved you. He sacrificed his life to save you. I think that's when you realized he wouldn't hurt you.

"But when you delved into the Labyrinth, and he did, unintentionally, hurt you. He had faith in Rachel when knowledge couldn't help you. He is a boy, Annabeth. He didn't know why you were upset. You two were only fourteen, for goodness' sake. It was a little bittersweet, watching that little love triangle form." Chiron chuckled at my scowl.

"You fell in love with a son of Poseidon."

_"You are in love with my son," Sally continued, ripping a napkin into little bits. "I want you two to be happy. Soon, you'll be...intimate-oh, hell, you'll be sexually active, dammit." She growled._

_"But we aren't now!" I said, defending myself. "I have more class than that, Mrs Blofis! We've only been dating for a few months."_

_"Oh, no, no, no. I don't mean to make you sound like...a whore. It's just, you two have known each other for four years, practically together all the time. Its always easier to feel better about having sex with someone after you've known them for years. It makes you feel more...safe. Comfortable." She reiterated. I gaped at her._

"You two were so inseparable when the both of you were at camp, even when you weren't...together. It was so obvious you liked each other. But, Percy being...the way he is, nothing happened. Thanks the gods," he muttered the last part.

"Um, Chiron, where are you going with this?" I asked. I couldn't be having THE talk twice.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm just, saying things. Annabeth, I'm sorry I can't tell you what you want to know. I'm sorry I have to make you suffer more than you already have. Truly, I am. I want Percy back too. We all do. But the promise cannot be broken, even for Percy. I'm sure you're hoping deep down he will break the rules to come home, but he can't. You know that, so that's why you told him not to do what he usually does: bend ancient rules." He rolled his eyes, smiling.

"I can't get over how in sync you are with each other. You're so close."

_"Hey, Mrs B, I just turned sixteen. Percy and I aren't that...irresponsible-"_

_"Percy is. You know that. And you're teenagers. Hormones going nuts. You'll be having sex soon. Especially since you two have grown up a little faster than normal," she said. _

_"Mrs B, you don't understand. I know all of this. Chiron made sure Percy is a gentleman. Oh, gods, is Paul giving Percy the same talk?" I hit the realization. I could only imagine the situation.  
_

_She looked behind her, already looking at everything, but me, in front of her. "Yes. They are."_

_"I know all of this. You don't need to explain sex to me, Sally." I insisted. She laughed at me._

_"Yes I do. It will make me feel better when you two are tearing up the sheets one day."_

_"SALLY!" I shouted. She laughed. "We. Will. Not. Be. 'Tearing up'. The sheets. Any. Time. Soon."_

_"Oh, sure you will," she waved her hand dismissively._

_"I have an idea. We can _pretend_ we had this talk and you can feel good for no reason, and I won't have to suffer." I offered. She looked like she was seriously calculating it. She stood up and walked to the sink, and washed the dishes._

_"Oh, that's not a good idea, Daughter of Athena," she told me. I gaped at her back, clad with a New York City t-shirt._

"Yeah, we're close," I whispered, staring at the beautiful, sea green fountain.

"Jason and Reyna are probably like you and Percy were when you were thirteen or so. The Romans are strict, so love is slow to grow, unlike us. Love for them is hard to see. Jason comes here, sees all of the love and glee here and he gets confused. Angry. Saving the world is the last thing he wants on his agenda, Annabeth."

Oh, another 'forgive the ass who makes everything a thousand times worse' talk.

"He's confused between the two camps. He knows there's a Reyna, but only certain memories are given to him. He feels horrible, child. You don't know if he lost as much as you did." Chiron said.

Well, to say I've seen that perspective would be a lie. I felt really bad. I was hard on him.

I wouldn't want to hurt anyone who would treat Percy the way I was treating Jason.

"I...I'll forgive him." I said. I was surprised at myself, but I knew it would be the right thing to do. Chiron nodded as if he knew it all along.

I'm sure he did.

"Its time to do it, then. Mr and Mrs Blofis will be here soon to pick you, Piper and Leo up. She has unpacked most of her stuff, she said, except Percy's stuff. She didn't feel right doing it. Leo and Percy have their own rooms, so you and Piper will have to share a room on the weekends. Mrs Blofis is very grateful for your fathers' help. Piper and Leo will be attending Goode High and are registered. Percy will be attending a high school near the camp. Don't worry, Lupa promised she will make sure Percy passes." He assured me.

I nodded, at lost for words. I continued putting on my shoes.

Chiron walked over and bent down and kissed my forehead. He was a really good person, that Chiron was.

"I'm sorry I can't do what you want me to, whatever it is." He whispered and walked towards the door. My shoes were on, and I bolted to him before he could leave the threshold.

I gave him a hug. He was surprised at first but soon he put his arms around my shoulders. I cried a little into his chest. But it wasn't because of Percy for once, it was because Chiron has been hurt too many times.

_"People get hurt, Annabeth," Sally said, gripping the edge of the counter. "I'd love to support your idea. Its just...things can be so hard to deal with. I know that. Love is fragile, strong, but fragile. One thing, one mistake, and everything can halt to a stop. No one knows when its going to happen," she whispered. She turned her head to the side and I could see tears on her cheek._

_She was hurt by Poseidon._

_"Sally..." I stood up._

_"No," she said, putting her hand out to stop me. I froze. She wiped her face and sighed. "I thought I was in love. I was in love with being in love. I was...hurt. I don't want you to feel guilty and listen to this discussion," she told me. _

_"I just don't want something to happen to your relationship with Percy. Things get complicated when you're sexually active. I'm sorry for crying." _

_I walked over and put my arms around her shoulders._

_"We'll get through whatever the Fates throw at us, Mrs B, I promise." I told her. She nodded and wiped her eyes. For once, her eyes looked aged. Pain had taken it's time with her._

_"I know you will, Annabeth. Please, be safe." She asked me. I wasn't sure if she was referring to protection or in general. I didn't ask._

"I must go, Annabeth," Chiron said, pulling away. He pushed my hair back behind my ear and sighed. "You'll be with Percy soon. Then, hopefully, things will be right for a while."

"Gods, I hope so, Chiron. I'm sorry I've been so horrible to you this past month." I apologized. He nodded, accepting my apology.

"Farewell for now, Annabeth. People leave, but I know only the best come back," he smiled.

"Farewell, Chiron." He walked away. I was left in the doorway, staring at my mentor, my teacher, my adopted father walk away from me.

_"I have to leave at noon, Annabeth. Paul and I are going to Jersey. Important meetings. I'm sorry we can't be here all day for your birthday..."_

_"I understand," I assured her. She walked out from under my arm and stood in the doorway. She tossed me the house phone._

_"Good. Well, Paul and I will be staying in a hotel tonight. We'll be back tomorrow night. Be good. Watch Percy. And, hell, don't do anything stupid." She grinned and walked away from my gaping face._

_"Oh, and call your father, I'm sure he'll have some things to say to you about tonight," she called. Tonight? What? Oh well, she was in the bathroom now, starting the shower._

_I told we could handle whatever the Fates threw at us. I wasn't expecting the Fates to throw him halfway across the country, leaving me alone._

_The Fates are cruel.  
_

What Chiron said was a little confusing. Plenty of people who were good have left and never came back. Charlie. Silena. Lee. Michael. Luke...

But I know what he truly meant: only the ones who really matter, who are apart of our family, return. Always.

And while I was standing there, in the doorway of Poseidon's cabin, a cabin forbidden for a child of Athena, being studied by my fellow-campers, my fellow-heroes, I came to a realization that had bugging me for three weeks. I recognized it before, but now I was certain.

Percy will come home.

* * *

**HEY! what did you think? TELL ME!**

**hahhhaahh, I hope people read these! So, if you are taking your precious time reading this, tell me what you think. I honestly want to know. **

**next chapter will be about Annabeth apologizing to Jason! and the trip to the City!  
**

**and a thank you to my dedicated readers: greek . mythology . lover, another epiphany, Apollo 11o**, **highandlow, lynnnnyl, GothicNicoLuver, The Nerdiest, swalgren, AnnabethIsTheBest, athenarox .**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! this one's for you!**

**PS. I'm going to greece in four days, cuz im vacationing in italy. yaaay. but, sadly, I will have to try supah hard to update! :C**

**fanks, AJ121  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY! I'm baaaaaaack. Soo. This chapter had me travel to new horizons. Hope you like it. Its over 16000 words, so review the best you can. Sorry for the wait!**

**So I was thinking Percy's POV the chapter after the next chap with what he remembers/feels. ?Tell me what you think! I hope you like it :DD  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm STILL not from Texas. I don't own PJOO.  
**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I felt better after I came to terms with my realization. It made me feel good, knowing something about this confusing situation. It was the only thing I was certain of, except Hera's involvement. I even thought I knew that Jason was a jerk.

The Universe just loves proving me wrong.

I walked off of Percy's cabin's porch, intent on making things a little more stable in my relationships with others. Specifically Jason.

My duffel bag was slung over my shoulder and I was trying to ignore the "Goode High School Swim Team: Captain" logo on the side of it. I couldn't be distracted during my mission.

My mission, you ask?

Apologize to Jason earnestly.

I had the feeling it was going to be harder than finding Zeus's master bolt.

I strutted over to Zeus's cabin with my chin up. I knew the straggler-campers were watching. Hell, it would probably be their last show until I come back. I didn't blame them for watching.

However, this was private. I had my pride to watch out for, thank you very much. I had already showed my weakness too much those past three weeks.

The door was a purple color-the color of royalty-with a bright yellow lightening bolt on it. I walked up the step feeling like a trespasser.

Before, when Thalia stayed at camp with me and she lived here, I was very familiar with this cabin. I would go in all the time. It was Thalia-and-Annabeth time. We could be alone, be best friends. Have talks I wished I could have like normal girls. We'd giggle about funny jokes or, occasionally, Percy's antics. I even spent the night in that cabin once. Zeus like-er, tolerated me, so I wasn't blasted to bits.

Anyone else, per se, Percy, would be charred on the spot.

Jason's very presence near this camp made me feel foreign to the Number One cabin.

I set down my duffel bag, glancing at the spot Piper lay this morning, writhing in pain. I wiped the sweat from my brow and took a deep breath.

Before I could knock, the door swung open, revealing a red-eyed Jason. He looked hurt, tired and torn. His face turned hard and he stood up a little straighter when he saw me.

"Coming to humiliate me more before you leave, Niece?" He asked. He blocked my view into the cabin. I couldn't look him directly in the eye. I didn't deserve to. I hurt Jason more than I knew.

"Jason? Is someone at the door?" I heard Thalia call from inside. Her voice sounded controlled, the way it did after she knew I wouldn't listen. Not that I would know...

"Yeah." He said, looking intently at me. I looked down, admittedly ashamed at my actions towards this troubled fifteen year old. Thalia walked up behind her brother and saw me. She smiled a little and tried to budge past Jason, but he wouldn't move. He frowned at me.

"What do you want?" Jason snapped. Thalia scowled at the side of Jason's head.

"Jason," she started to scold. I interrupted her.

"He has every right. Thalia, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Jason," I said, my voice hard and cold, and cracking when I said her name. Momentarily, she looked hurt, then she remembered who she was and crossed her arms over her chest.

It was strange, seeing Thalia still in a fifteen year old body, even though she was supposed to have turned twenty-one on the twenty-second, the day of Percy's first message. It ached my heart a lot seeing her so young and glowing with that silver tiara on her head. It contrasted with her dark hair beautifully. She was forever young.

And I was growing older every second, wasting my time being angry at a boy who didn't deserve it.

"Oh, I don't mind," she informed me, her eyebrows rising a little. She was behind her brother, peering over his shoulder. He moved so I couldn't see her and she 'hurumphed'.

"Th-Thalia," I stuttered because I looked at Jason's red eyes and messed up hair. "Please, let me speak with your brother." I begged. She managed to look over Jason's muscled arm and lock eyes with me.

I don't know what my eyes said, but the daughter of Zeus nodded and pushed Jason out of her way. She stopped in front of me.

"I will never understand you, Annabeth." She said gently, touching my cheek with her fingertips. Through that touch, I felt all of the power she was capable of as the daughter of Zeus and Artemis's lieutenant. It was almost worth going mad over.

Her words stung a little, and I think my face showed that.

"Thalia..." My throat closed. She had been through so much.

"I will see you before we depart, Little Sister," she whispered and loped over towards the archery range.

That left me and Jason. Awkward...

_(Flashbaaaaaack. Oh stop, you love them!)_

_I didn't know awkward until I talked on the phone with my father on my sixteenth birthday._

_"Hello?" He answered the phone on the first ring._

_"Hey, dad," I said._

_"Oh! Um, hello, Sweetie. Happy birthday!" He said, sounding very uncomfortable. What in the name of Hades did they think was going to happen tonight?_

_"Thanks...So, whatcha doing?" I asked._

_"Oh, you know, testing the air pressure on my tires. The usual." Lie. A lie and a half right there. My father NEVER fussed over his car._

_"That's...interesting. So, get me any presents?" I joked._

_"I'm allowing you stay at the Blofis's, aren't I?" He half-snapped. _

_"Yeah, you are," I mumbled. "Percy's taking me out to dinner." I blurted. I mentally cursed my self. I doubt that was the first thing he wanted to hear._

_"...That's nice for you, Annabeth," My dad muttered. "I hear the Blowfises are going to New Jersey tonight, too, leaving you and Perseus alone. All night." He almost shouted._

_Oh, now he cared._

_"Dad, I don't know why you and Mrs B are so worked up. _My mother is Athena_. Percy knows her plan if he tries anything. Dad, think about it, you know Percy." I snapped. _

_GEEZ._

_"Oh, that's a good point, Annabeth-YEAH?" He yelled to someone in California. "I'M TALKING TO ANNABETH! YEAH, I'LL TELL HER. WHAT? ALREADY? OH MY GODS! BE THERE SOON, HON!"_

_"DAD?" I yelled. I looked around me, thankful no one can hear my embarrassing conversation. I heard the shower running. Whew._

_"Hey, honey, sorry about that. You step-mother and the twins say happy birthday and they miss you. Anyway, I just want you to know, be safe. Use protec-"_

_"Dad. No. Don't start!" I cut him off._

_"You should really be safe, if you're going to do anything. I don't want you to be sixteen and pregnant. You know they have a show about that? I don't want that to happen to you. I mean, maybe you're right. Perseus is a nice boy. Saved the world and all. But if you start having se-"_

_"DAD! STOP!" I shouted. _

_"I'm just saying..." he mumbled. I sighed out of frustration._

_"Well, don't."_

_"Use protection," he said really fast I couldn't even think. "I can put you on the pill, you know. Safer that way."_

_I was dumbfounded._

_"I-I don't want to be on the pill, Dad. I'm not having sex with Percy." I managed to growl. He snorted._

_"I've seen the kid. Soon, your hormones will-"_

_"Stop, right now. Just stop. I'm not having sex with him. Or anything close to that. We kiss, so what?" _

_"If you don't want to be on the pill at least tell him to go to CVS and get some co-"_

_"STOP! Stop, stop, stop." I begged. "I'm...I'm still a virgin, Dad. My gods..." I shook my head. What did the world come to that I had to tell my dad that?_

_"You better be." He snapped. I rolled my eyes._

_"I have to go." I lied. No one was here except for Sally, but she was busy. Percy and Paul left a half hour earlier and I had no clue when they would be back. I noticed Thalia's package on the table and was curious._

_"Oh. Okay, Hon," he said, clearly disappointed. I felt bad, yeah, but this was so awkward. I barely spoke with my father. He was either too busy at the University or my step-mother was taking up all his time. Plus, he hadn't exactly been there for me as a child._

_"Bye." _

_"Be safe. Use protection," _Click.

_With that little bit of advice, my father hung up._

_I huffed and slammed the phone on the table. It was cordless, so it could go anywhere, but everyone kept it in the kitchen. I grabbed Thalia's package and marched towards Percy's room. _

_Sally's head was peering out of the bathroom, her hair wet. She looked at me and started a little._

_"OH! Annabeth, its just you." She said and stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a green, fluffy towel. She ran to her bedroom and shut the door. I opened Perce's door and tossed the package toward my stuff. I walked back into the living room and sprawled on the couch. Too much stuff was happening that day for me to care about eloquence._

_Below, on the street, I heard the beeping sound of Paul's car locking. A few seconds later, I heard angry whispers and someone fumbling with the lock on the door. I panicked and sat up-right. _

_My boyfriend stumbled into the living room, with a very pale Paul behind him. _

_(End fashbaaaaaackkk)_

"Hey," I said lamely to Jason, who was still guarding his cabin, probably the only place he could escape my wrath._  
_

"Hello."

"Can I come in?" I asked, looking up at him, hoping to Zeus my eyes were apologetic.

"Sure," he answered curtly, holding the door open. I walked in slowly, leaving my duffel bag on the porch. Jason must've thought I did that on accident and picked it up for me.

He plopped it down in the center of the room, next to me. He walked over to a bed I presumed was his and sat down, looking at the bag.

"Goode High School, huh?" He asked softly. I shifted my weight. "Is that your school?" He looked up at me, studying my face.

He was making small talk? I had just humiliated him that very morning and he wasn't angry anymore? Was he really trying to be kind to a 'bitch'?

Oh, gods, why was I so cruel to him? He was probably scared I would blow up.

"Um, no," I shook my head. His eyebrows furrowed together so I figured I should reiterate. "That's Percy's school. His step-father is the principal." My throat tightened. The cabin was cold, like Zeus's eyes were the day of the Titan War.

I noticed pictures of the campers next to Thalia's bed. She left her family all the time. She said goodbye like it was nothing, and here I was, stressing over Jason's presence. Jason, someone she never had the chance of saying goodbye to.

"Heh," Jason chuckled pointing stupidly at the duffel bag. "Swim team captain, huh? That's funny. Unfair to the other guys, but funny. Do you think they have a air-hovering club?"

I laughed awkwardly, grateful for his stupid joke.

"Percy was just doing laps one day before school and the coach saw him and recruited him. I don't think he wanted to join." I told him.

"Then couldn't he have said no?" Jason asked. It was pretty obvious Jason wasn't familiar with schools, being raised by a wolf -literally- all his life. I wondered if he ever went to school.

"Meh," I shrugged. "He didn't really have a choice. The coach told Mr. Blofis it would help Percy's 'miserable grades' improve." I said. Jason's eyes twinkled and for a second I saw him as someone Percy would befriend. Percy would have made Jason feel welcome, comfortable.

Percy is the friendly one in our relationship, that much was obvious.

"Were his grades bad?" Jason asked.

"Horrible. They will always be, I'm afraid, except for Phys. Ed. He always aced that. But I'm sure everyone but Aphrodite's children aced that," I laughed.

"So swim captain he was?" Jason asked uncomfortably. I figured he'd never known the school experience.

"Yeah, I'd go to his swim meets and cheer him on," I said, walking over to sit on Thalia's bed. Jason turned so he could see me. "I was also there to remind him to go easy on the other guys. Not everyone is a child of Poseidon."

He laughed, "So far, I think he's the only one."

"For now. You never know with Poseidon." I laughed with him.

I looked at him and his redness was disappearing from his eyes. He accepted me in here so easily, I was a little wary.

"Can I ask you something?" He blurted out. He looked like he was regretting asking that, but it was too late.

"Yeah, shoot." I said, glad we were leaning away from the Percy topic.

Oh, Universe, you and your little smartass hate for me.

"Why do you...is Percy...how are you and Percy so close? I mean, like, you're almost connected." He blushed. Oh, was this _relationship_ advice? Or was it a diversion from my usually bitchy self?

I ignored my interrogative side.

"Well, for starters, I love him," I said, lying back and closing my eyes.

"Yeah, I know that, but, like you just don't wake up one day and realize you're in love, right? Doesn't it build up?" He asked each question slowly, and it looked like it pained him to ask. He kept rubbing little circles on his left pectoral muscle. Ah, it was heartache.

I didn't quite realize that he might, perhaps, _love_ someone. I always thought he wanted arm decor or something. I thought he was low, shallow and cruel to girls. I mean, Piper was almost blasted earlier that morning.

"How much did Thalia tell you about me?" I asked. I was leaning on my elbows, my eyes open and staring intently at him since he asked.

"Uh," he shifted uncomfortably. "She, ah, told me some of your...struggles." He looked away.

Struggles?

"Yeah," he said softly. "Struggles."

Oh, I must've said that aloud.

"Like what exactly?" I asked, truly curious. He looked at me and he looked sympathetic.

"Like you ran away when you were seven, alone, until Thalia and..._Luke_ helped you. Then she turned into a tree and the next thing she knew, you were all 'googly-eyed' over a certain 'dumb-ass fishboy'. She said you were fourteen when she became human again. She said Luke's actions affected you. She told me a lot about you. I try not to judge people I don't know." He said, waiting for my reaction.

I leaned back and closed my eyes again. He knew. He knew. He knew.

Who the hell in this world didn't know how dedicated I was to my family? To my delusional, unreal...no, it wasn't delusional or unreal.

It was Luke's family, that he created.

"I don't like the way you say Luke's name," I decided. He snorted softly.

"I don't like the way you just evaded my question," he retorted.

Being with Jason, my once-sworn enemy, made me realize how pathetic and un-Annabeth-like I'd been acting those weeks. I felt horrible in Zeus's cabin that instant.

I never evaded questions. Well, maybe with Percy, but that was because he was so direct, yet so oblivious, I liked it too much to make him feel on my level. Which of course, I knew he could never reach. Too much kelp stuck in his brain.

"Yeah, but I like it. It was a pretty smooth move, right?" I asked.

He laughed. "Um, no. Now answer." He demanded playfully.

A little thought popped into my head.

_Oh, so now you're friends with him, Annabeth? Did you telepathically forgive him for being an ass?_

Shit. My effing thoughts were right. Jason might me nice now, and willing to put everything behind us, but was I? After all, he was an ass for the longest time.

I mean, who lets his girl get hurt just because he can't help but think about her? And he always undermined my authority. He thought we weren't good fighters because we wanted to hang out instead of do drills.

And sometimes, he acted like our camp was a joke.

Anger swelled into my chest and I thought, _screw his question. We aren't friends.  
_

But then I thought about Silena. She gave Clarisse the best advice, and Clarisse passed it on to me. Silena loved us _all_ even the annoying ones in camp. She was our favorite girl to talk to. She was so easy-going, so lovable. She was forgiving. She was caring. She didn't care who your parent was. You were equal to her. Even when you clearly weren't.

She forgave everyone in the end but herself. She even forgave Luke. Luke, the liar who tricked her. Luke, the one who basically killed Charles Beckendorf, Silena's first and true love.

Sure, I was still pissed at Jason. Why should I forgive him? It sure was easier being angry at him. He gave me so many reasons to. Everyone knew I didn't appreciate his comments...or presence.

I thought at that moment, in Cabin Number One, that maybe, just maybe, I should just leave. Forget we were ever nice to each other. Civil to each other. I mean, why shouldn't I act like the barbaric Romans and hold a grudge?

What hurts the most about all of this, something I don't like to think about, is that Jason told me Percy would be lucky if he survives the Roman tests.

And that he might find romance with a Roman girl. After all, he said some of them know how to trick boys.

And I believed him.

What else was I supposed to do? Not give up Hope? At the time Hope was being kept by Clarisse, waiting for me to grab her and not let go.

My fingers were slipping, and I blamed Jason.

That was the real reason I didn't like Jason. He made me doubt. Doubt my faith in my fellow campers. Doubt my intelligence. Doubt Chiron.

Doubt my position in camp.

Doubt Perseus Jackson, the Hero of Olympus.

And that, that was something that will never leave my head, my heart, my soul.

How could I forgive someone who did that to me? How could I just forget that?

Hasn't the universe hurt me enough already, dammit?

Chiron made me think about _Jason's_ point of view, but I doubt he thought in mine. I take that back, I'm sure he did, but he must've thought it invaluable. Chiron made me feel bad, just like Thalia.

I guess Thalia just doesn't understand love the way I do.

Love is strong. Fragile, but strong. It is forever. It doesn't die, ever. You feel it when you're in love. Love is patient, kind.

Love is cuddling up in front your family near a campfire and knowing things are right. Its knowing someone is there for you, and you are there for them. Love makes you realize all you've been holding inside. Love treats you kindly. Love treats you harshly.

Love is understanding. Like Percy was when I didn't want to do anything too soon. Love is natural, and it always will be. Love cannot be faked. Love is eternal. Love accumulates, always, you can never love someone too much. Love is intelligent.

Love is what Percy and I have.

Hate is strong. Strong and cold. Hate is ever-lasting. Hate is abused, over-used. Hate builds. Hate treats you harshly. It never treats you tenderly. Hate it misguided.

Hate is there, all the time. You can see it anywhere, like Kronos's hate for his children, for the world. Hate can taint love, but never destroy it. If the love is true. Hate can do so much. Hate can cause pain. Hate feeds off of bad auras, bad feelings. Hate is unwise.

Hate is what I had for Jason for three weeks.

Reasons? Reasons are different from Love and Hate. Reasons are justifications. A reason can be neutral, uninvolved in Love or Hate.

Reasons for my love and hate?

Oh, I had plenty.

"Annabeth?" Jason broke me out of my reverie. The anger in my chest multiplied hearing his innocent voice. I stared at him, and he cringed. Say goodbye to playful Annabeth, Jason Grace.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Why what?" He asked confused.

"Why have you been so mean to me since Day One?" I reiterated. I don't like reiterating.

"Um," he gulped, uncomfortable with my change-of-emotions. "Well, at first, I didn't understand your frustration. Then I did. You love Percy. It made me jealous. I knew Reyna wouldn't be acting the same way. So I took my anger out on you, I guess. It was my way of telling you to stop. Just stop. I wished you were Reyna. I wished I could hug her, comfort her. If she was acting like you were. But I know she wasn't. It made me angry. Then, well, I thought you were taking my job.

"I am supposed to be leading Camp Half-Blood into the Legion Camp. But then I realized, you and Percy are like, the parents of the camp, so to speak. The father was gone, so the mother took over. Camp Half-Blood acts like that is the most natural thing in the world. But, for me, its not. The Romans are led by men. By me. I...I wanted to show you that. I'm Hera's hero." He looked away, ashamed.

I gaped. "That was so sexist, it makes me angry," I mustered.

"Heh, Thalia told me you loathe sexists. Anyway, I just wanted to say-" he was standing up, walking towards me when I cut him off.

"So you were jealous of my position? Of the Greeks? Is that your justification?" I snapped. He stopped in his tracks with a hurt look on his face.

"No. Truth is," he took a deep breath. Tears stung my eyes. "I will never have a reason for everything I did. Never. And I wish I did. My actions were cruel and they affected so many people here. Piper. Leo. You.

"I wish we could forget this all. I want to be your friend, your confidant. I want you to trust me with your family. But I also know that its gonna be hard for you to do that." He took two strides and reached his hand out. I wasn't sure why I grabbed it, but I did. My vision was blurred. He pulled me into an embrace.

Wait, weren't the Romans, like, barbaric?

Jason's arms were wrapped around my waist and mine were around his shoulders.

I kept thinking as his breath was bouncing off of my hair, _Silena did it. She did it. She did it. Be like Silena._

Hubris is a deadly thing. I shouldn't let it rule my life, my camp. I needed to put the past behind me, behind us. Jason was here to stay for a while. Percy was gone. I needed to accept that.

I felt my necklace against Jason's shoulder. Nine beads. Nine beads. Nine beads.

I needed to forgive Jason for the sake of my family. You might not understand it, and be indignant about my actions, but I guess you're gonna have to deal with it.

Loved ones came first, not me.

Silena Beauregard perfected this in the end.

"Silena," I whimpered. Jason tensed a little bit.

"What?" He asked. He looked down at me, his eyes sympathetic and sad.

I wondered if he was doing this for his family or because he was genuinely sorry. I knew my reasons. And maybe, one day, I'll be genuinely sorry.

"Silena Beauregard." I muttered. Surely he's heard the story, minus the traitor part. Unless Thalia _wanted_ to be attacked by Percy and Clarisse.

"Oh." He nodded. "Thalia told me she loved this camp with her life."

More tears fell into Jason's orange shirt. I ignored the feeling that he shouldn't be wearing orange.

"I'm sorry, Jason," I blubbered, pulling away from his hug. His hands were lightly gripping my hips. I cried harder, remembering Percy's gentle touch.

Okay, maybe you're thinking, 'she shouldn't have apologized to him. He doesn't deserve it.'

So, then I ask, what does he deserve? And indignant Annabeth, unwilling to listen to him, even though I expect him to lead us to the Romans? Act nice, but not apologize? Uh huh. No. I am a daughter of Athena, and such actions will not be tolerated.

So, I apologized. Partly for Percy, and mostly because I knew deep down Jason and I should be great friends. He was Thalia's brother, and she seemed to like him. I know Percy likes him.

"Annabeth..." He started, shaking his head slightly. I locked eyes with him.

"No- Jason- I-" I couldn't go on.

I was frozen with words I couldn't verbalize.

Jason's eyes flashed a memory and I knew it was a memory because he muttered, "I remember..."

"What? What do you remember?" I whispered. His hands tightened on my hips. The next thing I knew, I was in another embrace.

"I forgive you." He whispered in my ear. His tears soaked my cheek and I out my hand on the back of his hand. We were the same height-at least, we were a week ago. He was a little taller now.

He sobbed into my shoulder like Percy did after the war and we needed to give something for a time capsule. We chose special items that belonged to the fallen. It was a very touching, raw moment for everyone. Not one person had a dry face.

My heart ached for my dead family members. I knew they are in Elysium. Nico made sure of that. Yet, I wished they were here, with everyone.

"Shh, tell me what you remembered," I said softly. This was Thalia's brother, long lost and now found. He'd been through so much this past month. I was a bitch to a boy I didn't care to know. And now look, he was sobbing into my shoulder for gods-know-what.

"I-" he choked up. "I remember Reyna. Well, a moment, really."

"Go on," I encouraged him. He buried his face more into my shoulder and I felt uncomfortable.

Did Percy do this with a girl when he remembered something?

My throat tightened up, and I wanted to push Jason away, for the sake of my boyfriend. Perhaps, by pushing Jason away, Percy won't be attracted to another girl.

But that would be like how Jason treated me.

"She...she was about to die on Mt. Tam I...I couldn't do anything. I mean, yes, I could, but I was too much of a coward. She was screaming at me to go on without her. I-I couldn't. I felt sick just thinking about it. Her dark hair was soaked with blood. She has blue eyes. They were so angry that day. I ignored her, and helped her up. By doing that, I jeopardized my whole camp. I wasn't thinking. My campers fell to the ground, wounded. I-I-Why did I do that?" He sobbed.

Sounds like a certain boy I love.

"Jason, don't worry, she'll be there when you return. She's probably waiting." I whispered.

"No," he muttered. "She thinks I did the most stupidest thing ever that day. She's a daughter of Mars. Or Ares. Whatever. I hurt her pride that day, just so I could feel better. I wanted her to be safe. She didn't understand that. And I-I was too much of a coward to tell her _why_ I wanted her safe. I lost my chance...we both know that." He sounded angry.

I was confused. Did he like Reyna or Piper? Or both?

My vote was for Piper. She is a good girl. She was lovable, forgiving...and so much like Silena.

"The memory hurts," Jason whimpered into my hair. I kept patting his head.

"Don't let Hera get to you, Jason." I told him fiercely. "Don't let her control you so much. She's doing this on purpose. She doesn't want you to be distracted, misled."

"I-I cannot think so crossly about my patron." Jason told me after a few minutes. Damn that Hera.

"Then don't," I snapped. "Do you remember anything else about her?" I asked, hopeful.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. For everything. I was so angry, and it was wrong. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Jason said, ignoring my question.

"Its...its okay, Jason. I understand that it must be frustrating. I'm sure Percy is probably freaking out." I laughed lightly. He relaxed a little bit in my arms

"To answer your question, I remember enough about Reyna to know she is a lot like you. Only deadlier. And less smart. But she is fierce like you and determined." Jason said after a few moments.

That didn't make me feel so good. Is that why Jason was attached to me like a leech? Is Percy like that to Reyna?

"I hope that's not why you're so nice to me right now," I chuckled. We had been hugging for a _long_ time. Jason's snickers tickled my ear.

"Its not. I'm so nice right now, because, well, I have to be. For the sake of the camps..." he trailed off. Oh. That's why. Not very comforting, Grace.

"And because you're a good person, Annabeth," he said, tightening his arms around my waist. This was wrong. I shouldn't be in Jason's arms. What would Percy say? I tensed at the thought.

"Thanks," I said dryly. I cleared my throat and was about to pull away when I heard someone's voice.

Someone I've been waiting to hear since our last talk three days earlier.

"What the _hell?_" Percy Jackson snapped. Jason tensed quickly and I pushed Jason off me. To say I was panicking would be an understatement.

He was IM'ing either Jason or me. It wasn't collect, so we wouldn't have to pay. I guess Percy came across some drachmas.

You see, its collect if the person who you want to call pays for it, whether they like it or not, so the person you want to call has to approve the message. If you're paying for it, the person doesn't have the option to accept it. The message just appears.

Most of our friends (minus Grover and Nico-curse them) call us collect. And its not because Percy and I have more drachmas than them. Our friends know better. Percy and I could be...busy.

Percy must have found drachmas, because he wasn't calling collect for once.

Percy's expression read: anger, confusion and jealousy.

Yeah, I'd be jealous too.

Percy's face was clear of any blemishes. It always was. His hair was messy, as usual. He was wearing a purple shirt that I wanted to tear from his body. No, not from lust, from jealousy. He should be wearing orange. He should have been the one I was comforting.

His jaw was clenched and his fists balled. He was in a cave again. Riptide was hanging out if his pocket in pen-form. He was looking very hard at Jason.

"Percy..."I breathed. I wanted to hug him so badly. I wanted his arms around me. I wanted him here, at camp, with our family.

His face softened when he looked at me. "You've been crying. What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes showing true worry. His stare darted to Jason, who was five feet away from me, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What'd you do, Grace?" Percy snarled.

Percy's jealousy made me both happy and sad. Happy because it meant he had feelings for me-or, rather, remembered he did. It made me sad because he shouldn't have to feel jealous. He shouldn't have to feel _anything_ he'd been feeling at the time. Stupid Hera. Always messing with my business...

"He did nothing, Percy," I said, interrupting Percy's glare towards a blushing Jason.

"You look like you've been crying, Annabeth," Percy whispered.

"I have been," I admitted, wanting so badly to hold him. "I was upset."

"Why?" He asked, eyebrows pushed together.

I chuckled. Good ol' Seaweed Brain. "Because I knew I was acting horrid to Jason these last three weeks."

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because I thought it'd make me feel better," I whispered, sneaking a glance at Jason, who was staring wide-eyed at me.

"Make you feel better? About what?" Percy asked, confused as ever. Go figure.

I didn't want to tell him at first, but then, I wondered again if a girl was throwing herself at Percy. I was filled with courage and fearlessness.

I plunged into the deep end, per se.

"Because I wanted _you_ here. Not him." I said. I thought Percy would look even more confused but he grinned. My breathing hitched at his smile.

"That's awesome," he laughed, his eyes shining. Jason's shoulders slumped a little bit.

Percy was able to talk to me, but Jason wasn't allowed to talk to Reyna. That had to suck.

"Yeah," I said, managing not to tear up. I was handling the situation much better.

"Jason," Percy looked towards the brown haired boy, trying not to scowl. "Okay, first off, don't touch Annabeth. Not that I don't trust you...oh, Hades, don't touch her." He growled. I was ecstatic.

Jealousy had never looked so beautiful before.

Jason nodded. He understood.

Why was I so mean to this boy that just wanted to be accepted again? Oh right. PMS. Just kidding.

"'Cause, dude, that's simply not your job. Malcolm can do it; he's her bro. Nico can do it. He's like, twelve," Percy scoffed. He was even hot when he scoffed.

"Thirteen," I corrected him.

"Eh, whatever." He waved my statement off. Good ol' Percy. "There are only few people I permit to touch her. Why? I'm still figuring that out."

_BANG._ Pain in my chest again. He didn't remember much. I hoped too hard.

Then again, he was trying.

"For instance," he continued, "Malcolm, Chiron, Grover, Nico and...I guess Tyson. Wait." He put up his hand like Apollo does when he 'feelin' a haiku comin' on'. "Not Tyson. He'll, like, attack her hair. So I guess I choose Travis. He has Katie, right? Yeah. He's allowed."

I thought he'd end his over-protectiveness (it was adorable, but still) after that, but noo.

The universe has it out for me.

So I guessed that he'd been waiting to lay down the laws. Apparently, I couldn't do that myself. I didn't argue.

"People who are _not_ allowed: frankly, you, Will Solace - that kids hands are too fast for my liking - and Leo. I don't know Leo, but from what Thalia told me a few days ago, I think no, he can't touch Annabeth. Oh, and Connor is only permitted to if she allows him to. I remember him completely. And Travis. They're nuts, but good people. Connor just jokes around with her to piss me off." His face relaxed, happy about his accomplishment: grounding me from people.

Eh, whatever.

"And _secondly_, did you just remember something, like, twenty minutes ago?" He asked, glancing at me. I flashed him a smile and he visibly relaxed.

Good, good.

"Um, yeah, that's sort of why Annabeth and I were hugg-"

Cue Apollo's hand gesture from Percy. "Don't wanna hear it. Obey the rules, or when I see you, I''ll have to jam them into your head," Percy snapped, half serious. Jason chuckled nervously.

"Well, _anyway_, yeah, I did. It was about Reyna, why?" Jason looked skeptical.

"Well, since Hera has favored you in this situation," Percy snapped. Oh, he was moody. Totally unlike him. "I thought if she gave me a good memory, she must have given you one too. But when you get one, usually I don't for a few days...so yeah. what was yours about?"

Jason quickly explained his memory. Percy's face darkened.

"I remembered Annabeth taking a blow for me." Percy said, his voice strained. He looked at me. There was so much love, need, passion, yet confusion in that look.

It is irrevocable how much I wanted him with me.

"I-Percy," I sighed, thinking it would take away some of the pain. It didn't.

"No. I shouldn't have let you do that. You could have- you coulda-" he choked up and looked away. I was glad he didn't cry like Jason did. Who would comfort him? No one I could trust, that's for sure. I wondered if Reyna would think the same thing if she knew.

"But I didn't." I smiled at him and he grinned a little, wiping his sea green eyes.

"Thank the gods." He chuckled.

"Yeah, thank eleven of them," I said dryly. He gave me a confused look then nodded.

"Hera?" Jason guessed.

"Yeah." I said distastefully, making Percy laugh.

"Hey, she's my patron, you know," Jason said slowly. "I wouldn't be laughing, Percy Jackson."

Percy gave him a _are you kidding?_ look. He wiped his smile away as soon as he realized he wasn't joking.

"Percy, I'm going back to the City today," I blurted. Percy looked hurt.

"Oh." He looked down, studying his dirty Reeboks."You live with my parents, right?" He mumbled.

"Well, I have a dorm at my school down the road from your apartment, so I stay at your place on the weekends..." I trailed off, hoping he'd finish for me.

He didn't. He didn't remember it all. Just little teasers Hera used.

"Annabeth, we were extremely close, weren't we?" He asked after a few minutes.

Were. Past tense. That stung, badly.

"Not only _are_ we dating, we're best friends, right?" I asked. He sighed, relieved.

"I thought that maybe you didn't want to be. I mean, you'd have to wait for me to remember and I'll be away..." He grinned, not finishing.

Joy rapture! He still wanted to be best friends! And more! I could have squealed from joy!

"Percy, we've been long-distant best friends for most of our friendship! We used to pull all-nighters, taking on the phone at least once a month." I told him, blushing. "We argue a lot. Nothing big. Stupid stuff, really," I laughed, remembering some of our stupid memories.

"Yeah," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. He was blushing. "I remember once, last September, we were bickering...and uh-"

"AH!" Jason covered his ears. "DON'T WANT TO KNOW! THALIA TOLD ME SHE WOULD MURDER ME IF I EVER HAD TO SUFFER SEEING-slash-HEARING YOU TWO'S 'STUPID TEENAGER MOMENTS'." He yelled.

We burst out laughing. Percy's blush was replaced by his confident look I used to hate and now love.

"That's Thalia for ya'!" He howled with laughter. Oh, he remembered her.

Our laughter was cut short when a someone knocked on the door.

Piper's head peeked in and, seeing Percy, smiled.

"Hey, Percy?" She walked over next to me. He studied her. She looked him up and down. Anyone else checking out my boyfriend would be in a headlock, but this was _Piper_.

"I don't know you," Percy decided. Piper's twinkling laugh echoed off the wall. She was naturally beautiful, so I understood why Jason was almost drooling. I shot him a look to stop and he collected himself.

"I know you," Piper teased. Percy scowled.

"How?"

"Annabeth won't shut up about you. 'Percy is amazing. Percy survived Thalia's fury so far. Connor, Percy WILL kick your ass when he comes back if you touch me one more time. Or I will.'" Piper mocked, sounding surprisingly like me.

"Hey!" I poked her arm. Percy and my face were red. "I didn't say those things, Piper!"

"Meh," she shrugged. "They were implied. Plus, infamous Percy Jackson, _everyone_ here talks about you. New kids come everyday and the first thing they here is, "Oh, our leader is missing. It's all good though, he'll come back. He's awesome. Saved the world last summer with all of the kids who look all tough and mysterious. He has this pen- only its not a pen- that's a sword. Amazing, right? ALL the girls think he's cute. Except Clarisse. She wants to gut him. Blah blah blah". Piper laughed, sounding surprisingly like Will Solace.

"Sounds like Will," Percy notified. I giggled at his idiocy. Ah, then my heart ached a little more. I missed his oblivion state he was always in.

Piper gave a naturally beautiful smile. She had cleared the air. I liked her even better for that.

"So," she said, making the 'o' drag on, "I sense some tension going on in this cabin."

Jason blushed profusely. "Percy messaged us as soon as I was giving Annabeth a _friendly_ hug. 'Cause we're friends now," he grinned at Piper, his eyes saying so much about his feelings for her.

She flinched, like what he said physically hurt her. I felt bad, but then I realized she wouldn't want me to. Jason has a duty.

Percy growled, "Yeah. Well, I just wanted to make sure myself Annabeth was okay. I mean, its not everyday you remember a beautiful, smart girl saving your life. What can I say?"

I blushed, I'm sure. I looked away, hiding my rosy cheeks. Piper giggled.

"Oh, Percy, you _are_ a flirt. Ha, according to Clarisse, it takes all of her will-power not to whack you when you talk to Annabeth at the camp-fires." She laughed her twinkling laugh. Jason blushed.

Percy shrugged. "I remember Clarisse perfectly. Her father's symbol's a boar, right?" He chuckled, looking at the cave's roof, giving me a perfect view of his eyes.

I could have melted.

_ANNABETH! _I screamed at myself internally, _Girl, you are a daughter of ATHENA. Do not oogle over Percy so pathetically._

In a sense, it was true. I had been completely creepily-obsessed over Percy those three weeks.

I guess I just yearned him.

"Oh. That's cool." Piper said off-handedly, sneaking a glance at Jason. Percy noticed this and caught my eye. He wagged his eyebrows and grinned a stupid grin, causing me to laugh.

I saw Piper glare at me from the corner of my eye, so I covered my mouth with my hand. Percy howled with laughter, which eventually made us all laugh.

"Annabeth..." he said softly after a few minutes of catching our breath.

I looked up at him.

"Can I talk to you privately?" He asked, his eyes darting to Jason and Piper. My heart skipped.

Piper nodded knowingly. "Well, I'm gonna head out. Just wanted to let you know, Annabeth, Mrs Blowfis told Chiron she will be here in about a half hour. So, yeaah. Jason, you comin'?" She turned towards him, not really locking eyes with him. He looked so torn.

"My mom?" Percy asked, confused, looking around at all of us. Piper quickly explained. Percy nodded and grinned.

"Sounds like something my mother would do." He smiled, his eyes distant, yet filled with love. Piper and Jason were making their way towards the door. Jason tried to open the door for her, but he fumbled with the knob. Piper just scowled at the door knob when Jason cursed it to Tarturus.

"You get your own room, Seaweed Brain," I stuck my tongue out at him. He seemed to smile brighter.

"Seaweed Brain..." He mused. Then he said, "Oh, please, Annabeth, if my limited amount of memory serves me correctly..." he grinned. Piper gave me a look like, _oh man. This is again? How many effing stories about you two can people tell?_ I don't blame her. Every time a new kid asks about Percy, somehow a story -an embarrassing on, always - comes up about us.

"You'll spend more time in my room than you will in yours and Piper's." He winked, or was it a twitch? I don't know. I was too busy blushing and stuttering.

Jason groaned, "EW? Seriously, I must hear at least two embarrassing stories about you and Annabeth every day. I mean, who else is going to listen to Thalia's constant complaining about you two? Don't get me wrong, she is beyond happy for you two, but please, not more PDA." He finished blushing and Piper made a face. Maybe the Mist is playing with her memory of those two again.

"Ugh. As long as its not in my room, I'm good," Piper mumbled, shepherding Jason out of the cabin. She poked her head back in. "Meet us in the pavilion soon, 'kay?" she asked me. I nodded. She looked at Percy. "Nice meeting you, Son of Poseidon. I hope all goes well at the Roman camp. Don't worry. You'll hear from Annabeth again soon." With that mysterious note ringing in the air, she left, shutting the door firmly behind her.

I was left in Zeus's cabin alone with an IM from my boyfriend.

"She seems nice, Annabeth." Percy mentioned.

"Yeah, she reminds me a lot of Silena." I told him, my eyes stinging from the amounts of tears I've cried for my fallen friend.

Percy looked away, his eyes telling me the memory hurt. But it also must have been fresh. Like a slap in the face when Hera returned that memory.

"I remember her. And Beckendorf. They aren't replaced are they?" he asked after a few moments. I gave him a smile - the sweetest I could - and his face softened a little.

"Piper reminds us all of Silena and Leo of Beckendorf," I told him. His face fell. I knew he felt guilty about Beckendorf's death, but I thought he was over it a little. Hera returned the memory, and Percy probably felt his death all over again. I hated Hera more for that.

"But, Percy, they will _never_ be replaced. Ever." I promised him. We locked eyes and I heard his gasp. He held his head and started cringing. I wanted to hold him so badly.

"Percy?" I said shakily. What in the name of Hades was going on?

He held up his hand Apollo-style and I waited as patiently as I could. I have ADHD, so don't expect me not to tap my foot, 'cause that's what I did.

What seemed like years, but was actually one minute, Percy looked up at me, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"I just remembered, Wise Girl," he whispered. My heart skipped a beat. "I just remembered your birthday." He said, sounding very accomplished.

My birthday? Oh, that day. I like that day.

_(Flashback. You were waiting, weren't ya? ;* It took me days to write this. review! )_

_Perhaps telling you Percy and I hadn't really had sex, was a little lie. I mean, sure, I still had my V-card and so did he, but we almost lost them. _

_So I'm sure you can understand my dilemma when I heard that Percy remembered _that.

_Percy practically ran into his bed room after he stumbled into the living room. Paul chuckled, but wouldn't look at me. I didn't care. I didn't want to have a silent conversation with him anyway at that moment._

_Instead, on his way towards his bedroom, he chuckled, "I think I scared him."_

_Gee, thanks._

_"You're welcome!" He called. Oh, snap, I said that out loud._

_ I heard Percy slamming things around in his bedroom. I heard a thump following by a grunt. Then I heard a drawer slam shut and a plastic bag being stuffed into a plastic ball._

_Plastic bag?_

_I heard Percy's squeaky closet door slam shut and him grunting again. Under normal circumstances, I would have laughed at his Seaweed Brain-like actions. Too bad these weren't normal circumstances._

_After fifteen minutes of hearing him grumble and grunt out of frustration in his room, Sally came out dressed followed by Paul._

_"Well, almost time to go." Paul looked at his watch. "You might want to shower. You're going out to dinner tonight, right?" _

_"Yeah...?" I said sassily. He worked at a school filled with PMS-ing girls, so he blew my attitude out the window._

_"Then you don't want to smell, right?" His eyes glinted with amusement. As a daughter of Athena, I wasn't going to let him be amused._

_"Are you saying I smell bad, Pablo?" I snapped. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. Percy called him Pablo to annoy him._

_Sally stifled a laugh and walked down the hall, putting her earrings in her ears._

_"Uh-gah-Anna-uh-beth, you know that's not what I meant. Please stop looking at me like I'm you-know-who." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. _

_I continued the look just because I could. "Who?" I asked, tilting my head. I knew exactly who he was talking about. Pablo, his name in Spanish, fidgeted._

_"You know, my real name isn't Pablo. Percy just calls me that sometimes..." he changed the subject._

_"Oh, you're talking about Kronos. Don't worry, I'm not looking at you like you're Kronos. I had permission to defeat him." I laughed cynically. He shook his head and walked away, very uncomfortable._

_I heard him mutter under his breath, "Curse that daughter of Athena. Her and her smart-ass."_

_I grinned triumphantly. Sally came into the living room, carrying two over-night bags._

_"Okay, Hon," she sighed, "we're going to head out. The keys to the car and house are on the kitchen table. Please, don't drive. Let Percy do it. I know you can, but he has his license. I don't need another ticket. Have fun tonight." She winked and I looked away._

_Parents. Ugh, always in our business._

_"I'll make sure the house doesn't explode or anything." I promised._

_"I hope no monsters attack you tonight." She said worriedly. _

_"Eh, most of them are in Tarturus." I shrugged. "Plus, I have my dagger and Percy always has Riptide."_

_She seemed to relax a little. "Okay." She slipped on her shoes. Her long brown hair was gelled and curly. She looked very young and pretty._

_"You look nice," I said nicely. "Beautiful, even." _

_"Thank you, Annabeth. You look great right now, too, even though you're in your pajamas. You are still gorgeous." She smiled gratefully._

_"Thanks." I said, standing up. I pulled my hair into a high pony. Sally stood up too, and reached out to me._

_I gave her a hug. She sighed and shook her head. "Percy's probably gaining his courage to come out of his room. He can insult the Titan of Time, but he can't face his girlfriend." She pursed her lips._

_"I will never understand what possessed him to insult Kronos." I giggled. She laughed too._

_Pablo came back out, his coat on and his shoes tied. _

_"Hey, Pablo," I smiled. He frowned. _

_"Watch it, Annabeth." He teased. "We're gonna leave now."_

_"Okay. Have fun in New Jersey." I said, smiling. "I'll try to stop Percy from doing anything dangerous. Like setting the house on fire. Or insulting gods and titans. Oh, and walking into the Underworld." I listed, giggling._

_They laughed. "Yeah, like _that's_ our biggest problem about tonight." Sally said unmercifully._

_I scowled. "Just leave." I grumbled. "You're making this situation so ridiculous. My mother would not approve of your assumptions."_

_They shrugged simultaneously, like having the Goddess of Batlle Strategy as their enemy wasn't important."Eh." Paul said, opening the front door. Sally fiddled with her earrings before kissing my forehead. I wished my mother could do that to me. I gulped back the jealousy I felt towards Percy at that moment._

_"PERCY!" Sally yelled. Right into my ear. "Sorry, Hon, didn't mean to do that. PERCY JACKSON! GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF YOUR BEDROOM AND SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR MOTHER!"_

_After her yell, it was startling quiet. Then, we heard grumbles coming from the blue bedroom and a door slam shut. Then, angry footsteps coming towards the living room. _

_Percy appeared, a scowl on his face, his hair still messy and his hands in his pocket, balled. His anger was very visible to anyone who didn't know him, but to me, he was having a hissy-fit. I tried my best not to laugh when Sally touched his cheek lovingly and he pulled away, his lips pouty. And kissable. They were definitely kissable._

_She slapped his cheek a little harshly/playfully when she made contact with it again. She turned her body towards the door, "Bye, Percy. Don't do anything stupid." She said, smiling. _

_Percy's eyes widened and he grumbled under his breath. I tried to make eye contact with him, but he ignored my gaze. That stung a little. I mean, what was so bad he couldn't talk to me?_

_"Whatever, Mom. I'm the epitome of stupid, though. Remember?" He snapped. She took a step back and was out of the door._

_"You aren't the epitome of stupid, Percy." She said softly. He looked away, indignant. I reached for his hand, but he pulled it away before I could close my fingers around his. That stung too._

_Percy didn't even look at me. "Whatever. Bye." He said, giving a wave and shutting the door. We heard their footsteps down the stairs. Percy leaned against the door and shut his eyes. After a moment, he slid to the floor and put his head between his knees. He huffed a sigh._

_I didn't know what to do for once. Okay, maybe not for once, but you know what I'm saying. I turned on my heel curtly and walked away. I heard Percy groan from behind me, then him rush over to me before I could shut the bathroom door. He slipped in before I could slam it shut. The door clicked and I turned around, ignoring the boy who just blew off his mother and me. I decided to act like he wasn't there, sitting on the counter, watching me. _

_It was hard. I needed to get into the shower. I lifted my shirt over my head and heard Percy mutter something. I was trying to unlatch my bra underneath my cami when I felt hands grab mine from behind._

_"DON'T." Percy grumbled. It was the first thing he said to me since he came back. He didn't even bring any orange juice with him! Wasn't that the whole reason of leaving? No, that was the facade. The real reason was for Paul to give Percy THE talk._

_"Whatever," I shrugged his hand off my wrist and untied my pajama bottoms. I slipped them off before Percy could stop me. I heard him get off the counter._

_He grabbed my waist and spun me around. He cupped my face in my hands, but I pulled away. He didn't want anything to do with me before. I didn't even understand what I did wrong._

_He sighed and looked at me pleadingly. I looked at the shower, copying his act from earlier. "I'm trying to take a shower." I informed him. He rolled his beautiful eyes._

_"No shit." He said. I reached pulled my cami over my head and was left in my lacy bra and panties. I saw Percy's eyes gaze at my body and his jaw clench. He was looking very good in that green shirt._

_I didn't mean to tease him. I thought he would feel uncomfortable and leave. I mean, we just had THE talk. He would be in his right mind to heed any intimacy, right?  
_

_The universe hates me._

_You might think Percy is totally unlike himself when he did what he did next, but I don't care. He surprised me. He did it and, by the looks of it, didn't think twice. I didn't mind at the moment. Or now, for that matter. It was sexy._

_He pulled me towards him and practically shoved his tongue down my throat. Not that I care. It was sexy. His hands were wrapped around my waist tightly, one of them reaching up, tugging at my hair. I was so engrossed with the kiss, nothing else mattered. The next thing I knew, my legs were straddling his waist, and his hand was lifting me up by my butt and his other hand was grasping my hair. My arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to me, if that was even possible. _

_Everything else didn't matter. THE talk seemed worlds away. Our parents, they didn't cross our minds. Camp? What camp? _

_We were truly in sync at that moment. Percy seemed to read my mind; the bathroom wasn't an appropriate place for this kind of thing. Whatever it was. We - well, Percy walked, me wrapped around him like a suction-cup. Percy sat on his bed, and pulled me closer._

_His kisses were hungry, needy, and very, _very_, enjoyable. He was gentle - he still is - and I loved him even more for that. Our kisses died down for a moment, and we caught our breath. Our foreheads were touching, and Percy's sweet breath whooshed into my mouth with every exhale. It was making me ecstatic. His long eyelashes were downward, casting a shadow on his cheekbones. Was that my lip gloss on his lips? Damn straight. My arms were around his neck still, and I was twirling his hair. I could feel him. He was hard and the only thing between us was my lacy, pink underwear and his boxers and jeans.  
_

_I started to fish for compliments. I felt the need to. I mean, I was in my underwear. I didn't exactly feel pretty._

_"Do you think I'm pretty?" I panted. He looked up and studied my face, probably checking to see if I was serious. _

_He kissed my forehead then started making trailing kisses down my cheek. I pulled away before he could kiss my mouth. He buried his face in my neck.  
_

_"I think you're beautiful, Wise Girl," Percy whispered against my neck. I fought the urge to shiver. He didn't need to know he could catch me when I was undressing AND make me shiver. Oh no._

_"Do you think I'm prettier than my roommate?" I bit my lip. He lifted his head, studying me again. His eyebrows were pushed together, and he seemed agitated._

_"Who? Your - your roommate?" He asked. He stuttered. Why did he stutter? Was he that disgusted at my question?  
_

_"Yes. Sarah."_

_"That slut?" He made a face. I didn't think he'd ever call anyone that, but I guess he really didn't like her. I pouted._

_"She's pretty." I insisted._

_"But you're _beautiful_," he whispered, pecking my lips softly. He continued. "And you're a genius. You're my best friend. You're fair, no matter what. You're loyal. The outcome of the Titan War is a result of your faithfulness. You believe in yourself; confident. Everyone respects you at camp. You're my confidon, along with everyone else's. You're more than what I deserve." He kissed my lips again, tenderly. I shivered. He deserved it._

_He really knew how to make me feel like a billion golden drachmas._

_"Percy," I breathed against his mouth, letting my hands massage his shoulders before tugging at the ends of his shirt. "Don't say all of those things and expect me not to correct you. You deserve more than _me_, Hero of Olympus. Someone who hasn't hurt you so much," I said shakily. He was so amazing. He was perfect. He was mine._

_He lifted me chin with his soft hand. "You can't hurt me, Annabeth. You're perfect the way you are. Just the way you are." His eyes pleaded with me to understand. I couldn't. I hurt him once. I put him through pain when I believed in Luke so much._

_"Oh, Percy," I choked out. He kissed me and the almost-water-works vanished with his touch. And it wasn't his powers as the Son of Poseidon._

_He kissed me tenderly, caressing my face while my hands roamed underneath his shirt. Somehow, his shirt was off. We are good like that. I pushed Percy onto his back and started kissing his neck like it was my job. I guess, yeah, it is._

_He moaned and pulled me closer to him by my hips. I could feel him down south some more. His belt and jeans were making me uncomfortable. I stopped kissing him and he groaned._

_"Why did you stop?" He whimpered. I laughed at his want. I sat next to him and started tugging his belt out of the loops. I was so concentrated on the damn belt, I didn't hear Percy's warnings. His hands snatched mine off of his belt._

_I looked him in the eyes. Gray hit sea green. "Are you sure?" He asked warily. I thought about it. I did love Percy. With my life, and more. I trusted him. Saturday morning was a testimony to how much I can trust him. I wanted him. I really wanted him. He drove me crazy. I loved him. And really, that's all that matters._

_"Yes." I said firmly. His eyes softened some more, then he slowly helped me remove his belt. After his belt was pulled out, I pulled down his jeans. I got on top of Percy again and I kissed him passionately. _

_When I pulled away he was smiling. "I love you, Wise Girl. I want you to know I won't hurt you." My heart skipped a beat._

_"I love you too, Seaweed Brain. You won't- you won't hurt me." I said, smiling at him. He pulled my face closer to him. _

_"I hope so." He said. He wasn't being sarcastic. He was doubting himself._

_I kissed him to make sure he knew that I trusted him. Our kisses soon turned hungry again._

_I remembered the Sea of Monsters. The Underworld. I remembered how short Bianca's life was. It was stolen; she was put into the Lotus Casino. I remembered the Labyrinth. We were extremely lucky that we weren't crazy when we left it. _

_I had visions of the second Titan War. I remembered how our time could have been limited. How short our lives seemed at that moment._

_Truth is, you don't know what the future holds. And as a daughter of Athena, that disturbed me. _

_I don't know what he was thinking, but I have a feeling it was similar._

_I kissed him like it was the last thing I could do. Because really, I didn't know if it was._

_Percy flipped us over, and he hovered over me, his lips grazing my collarbone. It made me ecstatic. I was breathing heavily. His parents didn't exist at that moment. Neither did mine. Chiron was an unknown being. Malcolm? Grover? Who?_

_There was only Percy and I in that moment._

_I closed my eyes and soon I felt Percy's soft fingers underneath my bra. I opened my eyes and he blushed. I nodded to tell him it was okay. In fact, I even helped him remove it for the first time. His eyes widened and he gulped. He looked up at me and blushed even more. He was so cute._

_"Sorry..." he muttered. I shook my head, my hair flying wildly. His eyes stayed glued to my hair for a second more than normal. He nodded, glad about my approval and started kissing my neck while my hands massaged his torso._

_Eventually, his kisses came to my breasts. He looked up at me once for my approval before he started to light kiss down my chest. I shuddered at his lips' touch.  
_

_He was caressing one breast while sucking gently on the other. I couldn't do anything but push the back of his head closer to me. He made me feel so good, like it was just us in the world. It was amazing. He moved onto my other breast and did the same for a few agonizingly amazing minutes._

_When he was done, he looked up at me, grinning his grin. I was breathing REALLY hard. I just turned sixteen that day. I was young, but I was sure I was ready. So was Percy._

_He wrapped his arms around me softly and lain his head on my collarbone. He was still hard, and I figured he was being patient. I still had to catch my breath before I could please him. _

_Suddenly, a pink package appeared on his nightstand. I reached my left hand out and picked it up. It had red hearts on it, and it was the size of GameBoy. I shook it and Percy lifted his head. He looked me in the eyes._

_Aphrodite. _

_He unwrapped one of his arms from around my waist and grabbed it out of my hand. For some reason, I knew he knew what was inside. He gulped before opening it a crack then slammed it shut. I jumped a little. He placed it gingerly on the nightstand again and apologized. I had a pretty good clue what was in the box, and what he bought at the store. Condoms. Aphrodite really did have her tabs on us.  
_

_I am a child of Athena, you know, but I didn't need my natural-intelligence to know this._

_I pushed him off me, and onto his back. I went towards the end of the bed and looked up at him. Blood rushed to my face. He was raising an eyebrow, and was propped up on his elbows._

_I pulled his boxers down. I dared to look up at him and _his_ face was red. He kicked them off, managing not to kick me in the face. I won't go into detail about Percy's _thing_ but, I will let you know it was large. 'Nough said._

_"Annabeth, you don't have to do this," Percy squeaked. By the sound of his unusually high voice, I knew that was a lie. He wanted me to. I shook my head._

_Before I started, I crawled to Percy's face and kissed his mouth. He kissed back, but it was impatient. _

_"Oh, you SO want this." I laughed against his neck. He gulped and chuckled a little awkwardly._

_"You have seen me naked, now, Annabeth." He muttered. I grinned._

_"I'm honored, Percy." I laughed._

_"Show me," he whispered into my ear seductively. I kissed him once more before going to the end of the bed again._

_I won't go into extreme detail, don't fret. But, basically, I gave him a blow-job. Yep. Daughter of Athena gave Son of Poseidon a blow-job. I could hear Percy's moaning and saying my name, so I guess he enjoyed it. _

_"Uh, Annabeth?" Percy said panicky. He tried to reach out and stop me, but I whacked his hand away. _

_"I think you should, ahh, stop. Ah, soon." He said panicky again. I knew what he was saying, getting to, but what was I to do? I wanted this, and so did he. He just didn't want to be embarrassed. I wasn't wearing a bra, and he was embarrassed at something I'll have been experiencing soon myself._

_Seaweed Brain protested again. I ignored him and he was a little jumpy. He was so nervous._

_He sucked in a huge amount of air and then sighed. I swallowed what happened and he fell back against the pillows. I stood up and put on the shirt he took of minutes before. It was still warm from his body heat. _

_I cuddled up to his side and put my arm around his waist. He was breathing heavily. Hey, it was our first time doing anything like what we just did. We were gonna take our time getting used to it, thank you very much._

_I could still taste him in my mouth. It wasn't a bad taste; it was new, foreign. Yet, I liked it. I closed my eyes and Percy started to smooth my hair down. _

_"I think I'm never going to forget this," he whispered. _

_I opened my eyes and scowled at him. His face was flushed a little and his green eyes were soft. "I would hope so, Seaweed Brain." I chuckled._

_"Do- don't- ah, do you think that was gross?" He asked warily. Gross? Him? Or BJs? _

_"I don't understand." I admitted. I got on top of him and straddled his waist. He grunted and adjusted himself comfortably._

_He gulped and looked away. "Would you do that again? Or am I too...gross down there?"_

_"Gross?" I nuzzled my nose into his neck. _

_"Yeah. Like, do you think what you just did was kinky?" I pulled back and looked at him. He flushed even more._

_"No." I said blatantly._

_He looked at me for a few moments before relief washed over him. "Whew. For a second I thought you wouldn't like that."_

_I laughed and kissed his nose. "I didn't do it for _me_. I did it for you. Besides, you do enough as it is." I looked behind me, and he was still hard. I grinned. I was still in my lacy white underwear and in Percy's green polo. I kissed his mouth hard, just because I love him._

_"Mmm," Percy hummed in satisfaction. I sighed. Sure, I enjoyed it. A lot. Probably too much. But I wanted more. For me. _

_"What's wrong, love?" Percy asked softly. He cupped my face and pulled me closer for a soft kiss. Everything he did was so soft. I am surprised that he thought he would hurt me._

_"Nothing." I said, laying next to him._

_"Lies." He poked my ribs. He sat up and found his green boxers. He slipped them on and started to spoon me. "Tell me. I'll do anything."_

_"Anything?" I squeaked. He opened his mouth to say something then shut it. He flipped me over and hovered over me. He grinned triumphantly and leaned down to whisper in my ear._

_"I can tell when you're jealous, Wise Girl. Your eyes turn a light shade of gray. And at this moment, I am more than willing to help you. Plus, I know what you want." He said confidently. Yeah, Percy sure is a confident person. I gasped when he put his hands up my shirt and started kissing my neck. I pulled him closer to me by the back of his neck._

_Another pink box appeared in the corner of my eye. It was the same box as before. I ignored it._

_Percy removed his hands out from under my shirt and lowered his body down the bed. He mouth was at my belly-button and thighs were parallel with his chest. My breathing became hitched and I couldn't think straight. Damn this boy for making me feel that way!_

_He kissed my stomach, his hand holding the shirt up a little bit. He started kissing lower: the edge of my underwear. I still hadn't shaved, I'd been planning to that day, but he had to be all sexy and distract me. I felt his finger tug on the edge of my underwear and he looked up at me. _

_"Umm." Was his intelligent thing to say. I found this extremely Seaweed Brain-like and I just nodded. He gulped before pulling down my underwear. His expression was even better to watch than when I removed my bra. I laughed and he smirked._

_"Come on. Its not the first time you saw me." I turned my head, hiding - or trying to - my blush. Percy nodded solemnly. _

_"True that," he said. _

_I looked at him: he was sweating a little, his chest and shoulders shiny. His eyes were cautious: traveling new horizons. He caught my gaze and climbed back towards me. He was putting his weight on me, but it felt good. He kissed me and slid his tongue in my mouth. We were so engrossed in that kiss. It was a beautiful one, too. It was loving, eager, and priceless._

_I couldn't describe - now or then - how much I loved him at that moment. And the love still thrives, even stronger. And no one can take that away._

_Percy completely forgot about _my_ down-south, and ripped my shirt over my head. How come only one of us is naked and the other isn't? I reached to Seaweed Brain's underwear and tugged them low, but my hands couldn't stretch too far._

_"Annabeth!" Percy scolded. His eyes were panicky. "Are you- I mean, are you sure you want this?" He asked, his eyes boring into mine. I nodded and he gulped. "I don't want to hurt you..." He looked away, noticing the pink box._

_He picked it up and studied it, his boxers low on his hips. I realized what he meant: losing your virginity _hurts_ for a girl. I remembered what Paul said about scaring Percy. It made me a little angry. I could handle it, right? I fought the Lord of Time, for Zeus's sake!_

_I reached out and knocked the box out of Percy's hands. "Screw that thing."_

_Percy's eyes widened. He was hovering over me now. "But Annabeth-"_

_"Use the ones you bought at the store." I demanded. "I want to do this. I love you. Plus, I think that one is probably a catch. Like, we use it and all of Olympus gets to know about it."_

_Percy blushed. "That would be hell. Hey! How do you know Paul bought them at the store?" _

_"I'm a Wise Girl, what can I say?" I shrugged. Percy nodded and reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out the box. He set it on the table and leaned down to kiss me._

_"I love you, too." Percy murmured against my lips. My heart swelled. This was it. It was gonna happen, despite Thalia and Chiron's warning. Oh, and basically everyone who thinks Percy can be dumb sometimes. SO...everyone, really._

_Seaweed Brain took off his boxers and looked at me only once for reassurance. I gave it willingly. We were about to do something completely reckless, premature and something we both wanted._

_And then my phone rang. No, not the house phone. My _cell_ phone. And only my father, Sally, Paul and the campers at Camp Half-Blood know the number. And it is only used for emergencies._

_I groaned and Percy sighed. He raised an eyebrow. I whacked the back of his head - yes, even in bed, I will still hit him for stupidity._

_"We _have_ to answer it. It could be important." I stated._

_"Nothing is more important than you," Percy said, still hovering over me. I wanted him so badly. _

_"Just answer it," I growled. He laughed and slipped on a pair of boxers. He tossed me his polo._

_He walked over to his desk and picked up the simple phone. "Hello?" He answered. I face-palmed. He sounded like he was up to something, mischievous and secretive. I just hoped it wasn't anyone who would catch the drift._

_Stupid Universe._

_Percy;s eyes widened. "Connor?" Oh shit. "What- no! You don't know what you're talking about, Fool." He avoided my scowl. Great. Connor Stoll. Just who I needed to interrupt something. He left me hanging. And the need hurt._

_"I hate you," Percy grumbled, his eyes narrowed. I didn't even want to know. "K! K! K!" Percy shouted, "peace out, Bro." He shut the phone and sighed._

_Seaweed Brain walked over to the bed and pushed me by the shoulders back down on the bed. He nuzzled my neck. For me, the mood was gone, but seeing as Mini-Percy was still excited, his mood was still here. He kissed me roughly, and I returned it._

_"What was that about?" I asked after a few minutes._

_Percy was surprised about forgetting or something 'cause he said, "Oh shit! Get in the shower!" He hauled me up and pushed me out of the bedroom, clad in a shirt and underwear. _

_The doorbell rang. _

_"Shit!" Percy whispered. There was three impatient knocks on the door. Percy shoved me into the bathroom and by a flick of his wrist, steaming water poured out of the shower-head._

_"Percy!" I whispered urgently, "Tell me what's going on."_

_He looked behind his shoulder. He gave me a quick kiss. "We'll continue this later, love. Right now, the Stolls are at the door and they're suspicious. Now, hurry, shower!" He slammed the door and I could hear him run into his room. His closet door slammed shut and he ran into the living room._

_"Hey, guys!" I heard him greet, totally cool. Idiot. He chuckled nervously and I wanted to run out there and punch him. He left me hanging- which is pretty much THE worst feeling you can have in intimate moments- and then goes out there, acting suspicious._

_But I didn't go out there. Instead, I undressed and stepped into the shower._

_"Oh, I see, she gave you a BJ." Travis - or Connor?- laughed. My face felt hot. "OKAY, okay, calm down. If that's the case, I'll just go ask Annabeth-OW! Don't hit me! OW! Why are we whispering?"_

_"SHUT UP!" I heard Percy shout._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANNABETH!" The brothers yelled in sync, "FROM CAMP HALF-BLOOD. ESPECIALLY A SUSPICIOUS CHIRON. VEEEERY SUSPICIOUS! OUCH!"_

_Thank you, Universe. You never let me down. _

_(End flashback. Damn, this is long! whatcha think?xD)_

I didn't realize it, but I was hyperventilating! Why would Hera give him _this_ memory?

Percy had been saying my name repeatedly, and I didn't even know it. "ANNABETH!" He yelled.

"HUH?" I shook my head clear of any...tempting thoughts. "Yeah?"

"I can't believe Connor and Travis trashed your birthday dinner. That was supposed to be special?" He tilted his head, his face still pink.

Special? It was supposed to be _our_ night. Like, beyond special. It was supposed to be THE night we can relax, alone, without the end of the world around the corner.

"Yeah," I struggled to say, swallowing my hurt, "it was supposed to be special."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad I remember them. Connor sent me a message and tried to convince me I gave him permission to use my cabin whenever he wants." He rolled his eyes, not realizing how much hurt I just experienced, again.

I just had a freaking rerun of that morning, panicking that _that_ was what he remembered, and it wasn't. He remembered the Stolls' part.

"Yeah..." I looked around. I was still in Zeus's cabin. Questions ran through my mind.

Why did Jason forgive me so easily? Thalia once mentioned he was forgiving...but, well, I didn't think he'd be _that_ forgiving. Then again, after Luke, I wasn't very trustful. I even accused Mal, for Zeus's sake.

When was Percy's parents coming?

"When are you leaving camp?" Percy asked, his face a little white. He gulped and averted his eyes. "Will you be able to talk to me away from camp? I-I want to talk to you a lot. I mean, you're the key to my past. I-I-" He stopped, wiping his face.

"Its just so damn _hard_ not knowing." He finished, his fists balled at his sides.

I chuckled. "Percy..." I locked eyes with him and his hard look softened. "I'm a daughter of Athena. Not knowing is my worst nightmare." I thought back to when Percy was on Calypso's island.

"Yeah," he snickered.

"I will be able to message you all the time." I promised. Then added hastily, "I mean, if you want."

"Of course I want you to!" He laughed loudly. "Just promise me you're not feeling anything for Jason."

His face was dark and hard again. He didn't remember enough about me to know my loyalty. Stinging rang through my body, soul. "Jason? No. You're the only guy for me." I blurted, unthinkingly.

He smiled hugely. "Grover tells me we had the best relationship."

Grover tells him? Oh, he didn't know by himself. "So they say." I smiled.

"When I come back, I'll remember!" He said sternly. I wanted to believe him.

"I hope so." I said. The image shimmered. Percy frowned.

"Lupa gave me a pouch of drachmas. I shouldn't waste them so quickly. I'll talk to you soon. Tell my mom I love and miss her. Paul too. Stay safe. Farewell, Wise Girl." Percy said quickly, readjusting his purple shirt and gave me a huge smile.

"Oh-OH! Okay, well, bye. And I will. I'll talk to you later, Seaweed Brain." He waved and gave me his signature grin. He turned his back and gulped. He took four steps and the image disappeared.

"I love and miss you too, Seaweed Brain," I whispered to myself as the image of my lost boyfriend shimmered away, leaving me alone in Zeus's cold, intimidating cabin.

"More than you could know." I wiped my eyes and collected myself. I walked out, leaving that brief and awkward conversation behind me.

* * *

When I got to the pavilion, Clarisse was red-faced and screaming at a kid.

Hey, I told her not to change, okay?

"And _that's_ why I didn't want Prissy taking my quest!" She huffed to a stop. All of camp was there, the remaining at least. They were all wide-eyed, except the Ares kids.

The kid saw me a sighed. "Finally! A sane person!" He ran away. I walked up to Clarisse, who was flanked by our friends.

"Hey, Sea of Monsters?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and trying not to smile.

She rolled her eyes and growled, "Grover _had_ to tell everyone at camp-fire last night!"

"Oh. Well, what else did he say?" My ears reddening, thinking about the stupid, yet amazing satyr.

"He wanted to tell the story of the Second Titan War!" She grumbled, "But I wouldn't let him. I said you'd tell them!" She grinned and the kids cheered. Piper and Leo looked curious, ready for a reliable story.

"Clarisse, you know I can't tell it..."

"Without Percy. Yeah, we all get it." She snapped. "But, hey, you know he would want you to. Plus, you two only tell the story together 'cause he likes to make up stuff. Like his 'huge, like, amazing muscles that Rachel and Annabeth fought over'." She said in a voice, sounding very much like Percy's.

Kids laughed, my face burned.

"Clarisse!" I scolded. "Shut up!" Kids laughed louder. She shrugged. "Fine I'll tell it." I said, kids cheered. They sat down at their tables, their faces eager, even the old-timers'.

I sat on the table-top of the head table and took a deep breath. "Where to start?" I asked. Several suggestions floated up to me: Percy's first year, Thalia's return, Nico's arrival, the Labyrinth. Jason called out, "The Beginning."

I figured that was best. I sighed, promising to myself I wouldn't get upset telling this without Percy.

We are a team, but we were split up. We are a whole. We did things like this together. But I was alone, and I needed to tell the story without him.

"I guess, for me, it all started when I had to spoon-feed Seaweed Brain four years ago..."

I told the story. We all teared up at certain parts. We all laughed at some things. Like, Percy's stupidity. Chiron's eyes were shiny. Story-telling took longer than I thought. It took an hour and a half.

Sally must've been freaking out.

I finished, "We defeated the Lord of Time, Kronos. As a family. And we'll all get through this as a family." Kids cheered, Clarisse being the loudest. "I have to leave, but I'll be back with Piper and Leo a few times a month. Goodbye!" The crowd said goodbye and dispersed.

I walked over to Chiron, flanked by my close friends. "I guess this is goodbye, Chiron."

He sighed, his eyes wet, "Yes, dear. It is indeed. I remember when you were here all year..."

"Good times."

"Yes."

"Farewell, Chiron. I'll see you soon. I know you hate saying goodbye." I smiled at him and gave him a hug. He patted my hair down gently.

"Farewell, child." He whispered, giving me one of his you're-really-special-you-can-do-it looks. I fought the urge to cry. Thalia came up next to me and shared the same look with Chiron. I felt her arm around my waist.

"Take care, Chiron." Piper said, giving him a hug. Leo gave him a handshake. Clarisse snatched my bag out of my hands and gave me a look telling me not to protest.

We walked up the Hill, looking back at our camp. It is my home.

We reached Thalia's Tree. She sighed and touched the branches. It seemed to reach out for her. Jason touched it too, amazed by it.

I saw Sally Blofis pacing back and forth at the bottom of the hill, Paul trying to calm her down. She saw me and took a double-take. She started calling my name. I waved and she sighed, relieved.

Thalia waved and Piper and Leo looked like little kids; nervous.

Thalia pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so sorry. I want to understand, really. And next time, no secrets, 'kay? I love you. I'll be back in June. My Hunters need me: Artemis is gone, silent."

The tears broke the barrier I built and rolled down my face. She was coming back in_ June?_ She is saying goodbye, again. I didn't blame her, it was just who she is. She is another one who leaves. I should be used to be being alone, right?

"I love you too. Stay safe. No secrets. And it's okay," I promised, meaning it. I hugged Jason next.

"Bye."

"See ya." He said, reaching out to Piper. She hesitated at first then crashed into him, hugging him tightly. Her breathing was ragged, and his eyes were tightly shut.

Love sucks.

Leo gave me and Clarisse a hug. He high-fived Chris and Jason. He raised an eyebrow and Thalia and she punched his arm and he grinned. "Daaaammn."

She rolled his eyes. Clarisse was staring intently at Piper and Leo. She looked hurt. It was like saying goodbye to Silena and Beckendorf all over again.

Chris hugged her reassuringly. After they let go, I hugged Clarisse.

"You taught me the most important lesson in my life," I whispered. She gasped.

"I love you, Annabeth. And I am just trying to do Silena and Beckendorf justice. If possible."

"It isn't. Love you too." I let go, to see her crying. Leo pointed it out and he got a swift slap from Piper.

"Bye, guys." I said, linking my arm through Piper's and grabbing my bag. Piper and Leo didn't have any.

"Goodbye, don't forget Silena's Lesson." Clarisse said.

Thalia waved and nodded. Jason waved, his arm around Thalia.

Tears fell down our faces. Back to the world. Back to being completely alone. Back to hurting. Back to feeling so used by the gods.

We looked back, seeing Clarisse in Chris's arms and Thalia in Jason's.

Now it was official, Piper, Leo and I were off, on our own, in the world.

Thalia's tree was covered delicately with snow, glimmering in the sun, just like Thalia. Jason's regal expression was soft. Clarisse was crying. Chris had a hazy look in his eyes.

The Universe hates all demigods, I guess.

* * *

**THATS IT. after weeks of waiting! trust me, my comp. is retarded. it deleted half the story today! I was so maad. Im really sorry for the wait. between my vacation, tests, senior ball, and my smashed computer (thanks, big bro, btw) i had barely any time. **

**Review! next chap: they ride home. **

**Theres gonna be a sequel to this story.**

**love AJ121**


	14. The End: Empty

**Hi guys! don't kill me, I know its been long. This is the last chapter. It's titled Empty. Think what you may, but be sure to tell me!**

**Thank you all who have reviewed! xoxoxo  
**

**Disclaimer: Fourteen chapters later, and I STILL don't own PJO&co.  
**

**Annabeth POV**

When I got to the bottom of the hill, Sally crashed into me, gripping me tightly as if I might disintegrate.

"Annabeth, oh, I'm so happy you're okay." She whispered. I patted her back. I had to be strong. I had to continue believing he would come home.

"Don't worry so much for me. Are you okay, Sally?" I asked her, pulling her away at arm's length.

She smiled sadly, tears in her eyes. "You know, it's nothing really new to me. Percy leaves unannounced, Annabeth gets to deal with all the major questions, Percy gets in more trouble with a god, they save the world. I just have to have hope."

"We all do." Paul said, reaching out to me for a hug.

I pulled away and Leo cleared his throat looking everywhere but us.

"Oh, Paul, this is Leo Valdez and Piper McLean. They are both fifteen." I gestured to them. Leo reached out his hand to Paul and Piper hugged Sally. Piper didn't seem used to motherly affection. She'd have to get used to it.

"Nice to meet you," Piper said politely.

"Likewise," Paul smiled.

"Let's go." I suggested. I had to move on, I had to be strong and lead. I couldn't be feeling sorry for myself. I couldn't be thinking of Percy 24/7.

We climbed into the blue Prius and drove the hour and a half to the new apartment. It was two blocks away from my school and on the fifth floor of a very nice-looking building. Piper's dad was certainly helping with the funding.

"Nice." Leo whistled. Piper looked at it respectively. Surely she has seen bigger, better places.

Paul smiled. "We would be able to afford this because of my raise, but it would be tight. Piper, your father is a very generous man."

Piper seemed proud. "He has his moments." She shrugged.

"Leo, dear," Sally smiled. "I was told you don't have many belongings, so I went out and bought a lot of clothes and sneakers and such for you. Aphrodite must have been helping me, because I seemed to know what style you liked."

Leo gaped. "Aw, you shouldn't have. Thank you, Mrs Blowfis. I-oh, wow. Thanks. I never really, you know, had stuff like, um-"

"You're welcome." She smiled. "And Piper, your father sent your wardrobe over. It's all put away in your room."

"Thanks."

We walked up the stairs and walked down a light green hallway. When we came to 5C Paul unlocked the door.

"I'm going to make this dramatic. Go see your new house!" He was grinning stupidly. I rolled my eyes playfully at him and walked in. The apartment was three times the size of the old one.

"I love it!" I told them. "The layout is ideal for a typical city family. The design of the bedrooms is a newer design. Someone from Jersey must have designed it, because these placements of the appliances-"

"Annabeth," Leo laughed. "Don't kill me before Gaea can."

Piper paled a little before realizing he was joking. I laughed. "Alright."

"Okay," Sally started, taking flour and chocolate chips out of the cabinets. "I have to ask, Piper, Leo, are you in a relationship?"

Piper and Leo laughed as if the idea was ridiculous. "No, ma'am." Leo said in a Texas accent. Piper stifled her giggles and shook her head.

"Okay, good. Less awkwardness for us. Leo, your room is to the left of mine and Percy's is at the end of that hallway. Annabeth, Piper, yours is to the right of mine. All good?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Leo nodded.

"Okay," Sally sighed, collecting herself. She was obviously stressed. "Now who wants some chocolate cookies?"

"I love you already." Leo called from the hallway. We laughed.

* * *

"Why are they _blue?_" Leo wondered.

* * *

Piper and Leo were acting as exchange students from the west. I was acting as a happy girl, who is proud of her boyfriend for volunteering himself.

It was three months since we came to the city.

I still missed Percy, and he'd message me at least once every two weeks. I could notice some changes in his mannerisms but mostly he was there. I was nervous though.

He seemed to be struggling with acting as the Percy I knew.

However, I'm not going to ponder over it and get hurt.

I am strong now. Or at least I try to be.

* * *

The time goes by so fast when you're asleep. That would be my case, if I ever got to sleep. I would wake up, nightmares were haunting me. I knew they were sent by Gaea.

I had thrown myself into my studies. When I wasn't hitting the books, I would be at camp, drawing plans for the Argo II.

My life has become scheduled, repeating, empty. I laugh only when the time is appropriate, yet I never truly find anything worth laughing over.

Leo and Piper are great. They are funny, nice and laid-back. I love them. They are apart of my family now.

I think back often to the War, to the Labyrinth, to anything I once struggled with. I remind myself that one day, my struggle now will be looked back upon.

Because I know Percy will come back. The Percy _I_ know.

And I know my family will get through this.

It's not like its the end of the world or anything, right?

* * *

**Hi guys! This is the end! Leave me reviews! I love you all.** ;*

**Without this story I wouldn't have met my good friend, Greek . Mythology . Lover or Laurine, the nice soul who is translating this story into French! **

**Read and review my other stories. xoxoxox**

**Love,**

**AJ121  
**


End file.
